Provider
by Mckenzie-Schenkkan
Summary: Slightly AU... Andy is fed up of choosing the wrong guys in life so takes matters into her own hands. A change in her personal life and a change in job bring her face to face with the provider of the the best choice she ever made. First ever FF so bear with me. Rated M for future parts.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N i do not own Rookie Blue or its characters, if i did i would have Sam right here with me :0) a big up to the writers and cast for the amazing job they do._**

Andy McNally, a 25-year-old brown-haired, brown-eyed, athletic built Bombshell,who never had much luck with the men; she always managed to pick the losers. They were either slobs, obsessive , abusive or just after one thing. Ever since Andy was a little girl she had dreamed of falling in love, getting married and having kids with a man whom loved her with every fiber of himself and whom she loved back just the same. When you grow up without a mother, dreams like this are somewhat fairy tales and somewhat something of a necessity . Also watching to many chick flicks are probably to blame as well, but after careful thought and consideration she had come to realize that her time was running out to have kids and the ideal/perfect man probably never existed except in such chick flicks.

She had booked a day off work and Was now sat in the office of Dr James Heiner a fertility specialist. It wasn't the first time she had been here, no this was the appointment that things were going to happen. She had spent many months thinking, planning, doubting and sorting out her feelings; she had come to the conclusion that she still wanted kids and if her dad could bring her up on his own then she could do a good job too. It helped that her dad was supportive of her decision after she'd told him her feelings.

"_Good morning Andy_" said Dr Heiner. "_are we all set to go_ "

"_Yes doctor_" said the nurse who was attending to Andy

"_ready as ill ever be_" said Andy as she laid on the hard white bed with her legs up in stirrups feeling somewhat exposed, with only a gown on that covered her top half and left her nether region wide open to anyone that happened to come into the room.

"_Well let's do this then_" said the doctor as he rounded the bed with a syringe in hand. Andy lay staring up at the ceiling biting her bottom lip while she waited for the doctor to finish whatever it was that he was doing down there.

"_Right_" said Dr Heiner "_all done, now just rest for 20 minutes and then you can go home and I shall see you in a few weeks_"

"_Thank you Dr_" said Andy as she laid there glad that a blanket now covered her and stopped the draft that was wafting around her nether regions.

As the doctor left he set an egg timer which counted down 20 minutes. As she laid there thoughts consumed her mind, thoughts of whether it would be a boy or girl, what it would look like, what color hair and eyes. She thought of how much she would love this baby and never leave it. She had chosen to have this baby and she was gonna make sure that she did everything in her power to show it that it was one of the best choices she had made. It didn't matter that the father was not known,that he was a donor, all that mattered was it was loved, and that she could do. Work was OK, it paid the bills and she wasn't on her feet a lot, secretary's mostly sat at computers typing away and answering calls. She could support herself and a baby WHEN there was one.

Before she knew it the 20 minutes were up and she slowly got up so as not to get a head rush. She got dressed and walked out of the doctor's office with an appointment to come back in 5 weeks , a specimen bottle, vitamins and a big smile on her face.

5 weeks later Andy found herself back at Dr Heiner's office, she'd had to pee in a bottle this morning and bring it with her to be tested, so here she sat now eagerly awaiting the results. 10 minutes later Dr Heiner walked into his office with a smile on his face and a "congratulations, your pregnant" on his lips. Andy had had a feeling that she was pregnant, she just had a gut feeling that she was indeed carrying a new life and now that the doctor had confirmed it , it also explained the tenderness of her breasts. The way her heart swelled with joy and love was indescribable, it was like no feeling she had ever felt.

"_Thank you Dr_" she said with a huge smile on her face.

Dr Heiner gave her a prescription for some more vitamins and another appointment to come back in 8 weeks. So Andy left the Dr's office with a spring in her step and a heart full of love.

Andy attended her appointments every few months after that and was very grateful that both her and the baby were healthy and she never had any problems. Work was good , she was busy but not overly rushed, she was grateful she wasn't always on her feet. At one of her later appointments she had found out that she was having a boy and since then she had bought everything with the color blue in it. A black push-chair with blue decals on it,a blue baby blanket that was the softest she'd ever felt; she'd even painted the spare room of her apartment a light shade of blue at the bottom and the top part white with a border in the middle, even the wardrobe and draws had blue colored fronts.

She had become so accustomed to this bulge that was protruding from her front, that the thought of it not being there was weird, it came in handy for those evenings when a film and a hot chocolate were on the agenda because she couldn't sleep, it was the perfect little table. The fluttering and the kicks that he would do whenever she would talk to him, and the times when he would just decide to lay across her bladder when there were no toilets around were also things she would miss, she never once cursed at them times, or the times he would stick his arms or legs in her ribcage and somersault in the confined space that was her womb, it was something she cherished, they were moments that only mother and baby would ever feel. She found herself keeping a diary of her pregnancy, the first kicks, the first toilet dash, her scan pictures, and everything else that was her pregnancy.

She had her baby bag packed now and was more than ready for him to come into the world. Time had flown by and she was now 39 weeks gone. She had managed to work up until quite late in her pregnancy and was now on maternity leave. She felt like a balloon, yet she hadn't put much weight on and so from the back you couldn't tell that she was even pregnant. She had gotten most of the things that people needed when they were having a baby and more, some would say that she had gone way over board,but she had to make sure that everything was just right.

As she sat on the recliner one evening, she felt damp, her jogging bottoms had become wet yet she hadn't spilt anything; as she stood up she realized that her waters had broken. So she called her dad , he was at her house within minutes and then called her Dr who told her he would meet her at the hospital. She picked up her baby bag while her dad loaded the car with the car seat and off to the hospital they went. 6 hours and a passed out dad later (from the gas and air) she was the proud mother of a healthy bouncing baby boy, 7lb 6oz. He had her thick dark brown hair and brown eyes that she would say we're almost soul baring. He had the cutest little chubby cheeks she had ever seen and was just perfect. Her heart had been so full before but now it got fuller if that was even felt like it would burst.

William, As she looked at her William who had within 5 minutes of being held consumed every part of her heart and mind she knew that without a doubt she would die before ever being parted from him, and even then that would be the only way to part her from him. As she held him in her arms and fed him he looked up at her and stared for a moment, his eyes full of love before closing them and falling soundly asleep with a full belly. She placed him in the cot and fell asleep herself.

2 days later she was allowed to take William home. Her dad stayed with her for a while so she could get into a routine and so she wouldn't feel alone. Post natal depression wasn't something he wanted his daughter to go through like his ex-wife did. It was awful and he couldn't bear to see Andy go through that so he stayed with her for as long as she wanted and needed him there.

Andy was strong and so full of love for William that she never experienced any depression or post natal hiccup of any sort, it also helped that William was a good baby, he slept between 4-6 hours at night and in the day he would just lay awake listening to his mum read him stories when he was neither tired or hungry. The sound of her voice calmed him. He loved his bath times and Andy would get the camera out and snap away at every available chance she got, it all went into her diary.

William was growing nicely and was healthy ; she had regained her physique back within a couple of weeks. She felt good, life was great. After 4 weeks her dad returned home but paid regular visits when not at work, William had wrapped his granddad around his finger without a doubt. After 3 months she returned to work, William attended the creche at her work so she was never without him technically and that's how she liked it. All the staff at work fussed over him, he was the favorite out of all the children there.

One sunny day When William was 8 months old, Andy and her dad had taken him to the park for a picnic. William loved the park, his little giggles that so easily fell from his mouth as his mum pushed him back and forth on the swings were contagious, along with his_ Mamamamama_ babbling. Williams laughing was something that Andy would never get tired of hearing and would always try to have him do at least once a day. Her dad was setting up the blanket and basket of food that they had bought with them under the trees. It was a beautiful sunny day and Andy was enjoying the family time with her son and dad. After William had been on the swings and had been down the slide a few times with Andy enjoying his laugh it was time to eat,

"_Andy lunch is ready_" her dad called, he'd set everything out , plated it up and even had Williams car seat from out the car sat waiting for him with his bib next to it; I LOVE MY GRANDPA written in big blue letters. Andy had gotten the bib as a surprise for her dad in thanks for all the help and support he'd given her unconditionally.

See truth be told, Andy's dad Tommy had been through a rough patch when Andy was younger and when her mother had left, he'd hit the bottle, he didn't make life easy, he'd left his job as a police officer as he couldn't function properly with always being drunk, he wasn't able to protect anyone let alone himself. Andy buried herself in chick flicks and romances, which in a way kept her going. She always looked for the good in people and maybe that was why she had always chosen the wrong guys as she got older, looking for the love that she so desperately wanted. After seeing Andy come home with a black eye one night Tommy sobered up, he realized that night that she was all he had and he was the one who was supposed to protect her. So from that day on he'd not touched a drop of alcohol and they had never been closer. He'd returned to work as a police officer and he was a well-respected officer of division 15, So much so that he was now training rookies. Some of the stories he would sit and tell Andy were funny and they'd laugh together.

She picked up William and walked over to her dad , she placed him in his car seat and strapped him in. Tommy put the bib on William and smiled as the little boy smiled at him while Andy got out the tub of food that she had cooked at home and then processed down into mush that William could eat. She didn't like the bought stuff you never knew what was in it. Homemade was always better and William loved it. Andy and her dad sat and chatted and laughed while they ate and just enjoyed each other. Tommy always had days off to come on a family outing when he knew they were taking place, she would book her days off and he would book his off to match.

As they were starting to put things away after eating, loud shouting could be heard coming from the swing area, a man had gotten the attention of everyone including William and it made the little boy whimper. People had stared to clear like there was a bad smell and Tommy could tell something was off.

"_Put William in the car Andy_" Tommy said and she quickly got up and took him and the car seat over to the car. Tommy followed with the empty basket and blanket and loaded them into the boot.

"_Stay here ,ill be right back_" said Tommy as he made his way over to the man who was now shouting even louder and waving around a shiny metal object.

"_Be careful dad_" Andy called to him

"_Always am kiddo_" said Tommy with a slight smile.

Andy knew that her dad wouldn't just be able to leave, it was his job to help and he would always do what he could. As Tommy walked over to the area that enclosed the swings he'd called in to 15 Division on his mobile and officers were on their way.

"_Hi_" he said as he carefully approached the man brandishing what Tommy could now see was a gun "_Can I help at all_"

"_Back off_" said the guy, his gun pointed at a female who had a child of about 7 clutched in her arms. The guy holding the gun was nervous and was shaking, Tommy could tell that he was very unstable and so he continued to talk to him in a calm voice.

"_What's your name_" Tommy asked. The guy looked gone out at him

"_Why do you care , this is none of your business_" said the guy "_go away, you can't help_"

"_What makes you say that?_" Asked Tommy

"_Everyone's against me, no one will help me_"

"_we'll I'm here and I'm asking how I can help you_"

"_Why do you wanna help?_" Said the guy

"_this is a park, there are other people here with kids and if the cops come and see you holding that gun they will shoot you, then you won't be able to get any help, Do you like scaring kids_" asked Tommy

"_No_" said the guy suddenly taken aback, Tommy could see him thinking

"_Well that's what you're doing right now_" said Tommy and the guy started to look around. He saw the faces of scared parents and children dotted on the outskirts and hiding amongst the trees of the park. He looked back to the child hiding in the arms of young woman cowered in front of him and saw the fear in the her eyes. He immediately lowered his gun and Tommy stepped forward to take it from his hands.

"_Sorry , I didn't mean to scare you_" he said to the little girl who was looking up at him. The man now looked deflated.

"_I didn't mean to… I just …I love her… she won't let me see my daughter…I only wanted to see her_" said the guy "_no one will help me_"… he slumped to the floor crying.

Just then 3 police cruisers pulled up with they're lights flashing, out jumped several officers with their guns drawn. Tommy nodded to one of the officers that approached and gave him the gun he had taken from the man who was now being cuffed and put in the back of a cruiser. The woman and child were being lead to the back of another cruiser to give statements.

"_Thank you_" she said as she walked past Tommy

"_You're welcome_" he replied

Andy had sat all this time in the car with William, watching all the events unfold. Her bottom lip was bright red and close to bleeding she'd bitten it that hard while praying to God that her dad would be safe. For the first time in her life she had seen her dad in action and to say she was proud of him was an understatement. Once Tommy had given his statement to the officers on scene he walked back over to Andy and William in the car. As he approached Andy opened the car door, scrambled out and flung her arms around his neck.

"_Oh dad_" she said "_I'm so proud of you, I was so scared_"

"T_hanks kiddo, I'm OK_" he replied, "_it's just my job_."

"_But if it hadn't been for you he might have hurt that woman and her child, you could've been hurt or killed_" Andy told him.

"_It's OK Andy_" said Tommy "_it's OK_"

After she released him they both got into the car and drove back to Andy's house. Tommy parked the car on the driveway and helped unload the picnic basket and blanket and Andy took William upstairs to be changed before putting him down for a nap. It had been an emotionally draining day and she needed time alone to think.

"_Are you OK kiddo_" Tommy asked her "_Yeah" she replied _"_I just need time to think a few things through_"

"_I'm OK_" said Tommy, he dipped his head to look her in the yes and smiled "_call me if you need anything_" and with that he gave her a hug and left.

That evening Andy ate dinner, fed William, played with him and was grateful that she didn't ever have to face his dad or worry about him doing anything like that to them. She spent time just watching him and then when it got late she put him to bed. She sat on the couch in the living room and was so awed at how her dad was able to help that woman and her child , she felt really proud of him. Although Her main concern was William she couldn't shake the feeling that she had when she thought about being a protector for all, not just William. Her dad was a protector so maybe it was something that came naturally, was in her DNA. She thought and thought and planned and thought some more and went to bed knowing what she wanted, had to do. Andy McNally wanted to be a Protector for all, A police officer, after all it was another way she could protect William while he was growing up, put away the bad guys so her little boy would be safe. She went to bed knowing in her heart that's what she wanted to do.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later Andy woke with a clear Knowledge and determination of what she was to do with her life and felt confident that her William would be safer. She got up, went downstairs and put the coffee on then got dressed and drank her coffee, she got William up , dressed him , put him in his high chair and placed his breakfast in front of him.. While he was eating she got his bag packed for creche and cleaned up after he had finished. She picked him up out of his high hair and put his coat on, then she shut and locked the door, got into the car after strapping William in his car seat and headed off for work.

Work was quiet today, just the usual report writing this morning and then this afternoon it was filing, nothing major. She left her desk at lunch and went to eat with William in the creche; It was only a 5 minute walk from her office. It was in the same building with a staff only door separating the two units. She always had lunch with him and got on really well with the woman who ran it. Lunch went by quickly as normal and she headed back to her desk to finish her tasks. After she'd done the filing she opened the web browser and typed in police academy; she had to leave the browser in the background however when more papers for her to file away had come in, so she filed them and returned to browsing. She wrote down the address of the academy and took note of the process; she also had a browse of local nurseries and wrote them down on her pad as well. Once that was done it was time to go home, the day had gone by quickly and she had done everything she'd planned to do with regards to the reasearch. She tidied up her desk, shutdown her computer and headed to the creche to pick up William. She got home around 5:30 , did dinner for her and William then played with him. She then bathed him before bed and put him down to sleep with a bottle. She then hit the shower and went to bed.

A week later she had a day off work, she got up, got dressed, got William up, bathed and dressed him then took him downstairs to be fed and put him in his playpen for a bit while she got together the forms she'd filled in necessary to enroll herself in the police academy, She'd been and picked them up at the weekend. She'd also got to get William attending nursery, as once she'd dropped her hours at work he was no longer eligible for free care. She got her bag , the forms and William and headed out the door to the car. She strapped William in, kissed his head and shut the door. She climbed in the driver's side, started the engine, backed out the driveway and off they went. Andy handed in the forms for the police academy and picked up several forms for different nurseries in the area. Tomorrow she would go and have a look round said nurseries, she wasn't happy with leaving her son with just anyone, so she would just trust her gut and see with which one she felt safe with and which William felt comfortable.

It had been a long day of running around but she felt it was a productive day. Her and William returned home late afternoon, had dinner and spent time playing together before she gave him a bath and put him to bed early evening. Once William was in bed and settled she called her dad.

"Hey kiddo, everything OK" her asked

"Yeah" she replied " umm have you got time to chat?"

Tommy looked at the time on the station clock. "Yeah I was just about to head to the lockers and change, end of my shift" he replied "what's up?"

"Well " she replied " I've enrolled myself in the academy today" she said, waiting for his response. When no response came , she found herself absently chewing on her bottom lip. "Dad?" she asked

"Yeah kiddo, I'm here" came the reply. "Are you sure it's something you want to do? I mean you have William Andy"

"Yeah" she replied "seeing you diffuse that situation in the park made me think. I hate the fact I just sat in the car helpless watching you go and protect the people who were there and us as well, I know I have William but I think I can better protect him by being a police officer and doing what you do, taking all the bad guys off the street, it will help me to know he's safer when he's older"

"But what if something were to happen to you, Andy I couldn't be without you and nor could William" said her dad " we only have you"

"I know " said Andy "I have thought about it and thought about it and I feel it's something I need to do. You've done a good job raising me while being a police officer, and you've been fine, besides I would be helping to protect William like I said"

" well if your sure" said Tommy " I'll back you no matter what"

"Thanks dad " she said " it means a lot to me that your happy for me"

" well" said Tommy " I'm real proud of you kiddo"

At hearing those words Andy started to tear up.

"Have you sorted day care for William yet?" Asked Tommy

" no not yet" she replied " I'm gonna go look at a few nurseries tomorrow with William, wanna come?" She asked.

" Yeah sure, Gramps has gotta make sure his baby boy is sorted and it is my day off" he said as he smiled. He could hear her smile in her breathing.

" Andy, i gotta go change , so call me when your ready to go tomorrow" he said and with goodbyes and plans for the next day they hung up. Andy was glad she'd talked with her dad, it was important to her that he was on board, after all he knew what it was like to bring up a child on your own while being a police officer. Now she knew he was OK with it she went to bed happy.

The next day Andy got up, got dressed and headed downstairs for a coffee. William hadn't woken yet so she left him till he woke up on his own. She was nervous about today, finding a place for her son to spend the day while she was at the academy was nerve-wracking. She'd never left him in one building and been miles apart in an other building with someone she'd never met before. She chose to have him so she would take sole care of him, she was glad that her work had a creche that was just down the hall, in the same building, she was never far away from him and she knew the woman who ran it , had done for years .

She sat down at the kitchen island with her coffee and nursery forms in hand and flicked through the info, before she started filling out the forms. She found it hard, in the sense that it was all becoming a reality that she was really going to be without her little boy, and she would be leaving him in the care of another person she didn't know. She wasn't exactly feeling great about any of these nursery's either and that only added to the tension she felt.

She didn't wanna do this alone so she called her dad and told him she was up and to come round. A few minutes later the door knocked and in walked her dad.

"Morning kiddo" he said as he walked towards the coffee machine " you OK?"  
He could tell she was a bit apprehensive and nervous about leaving William with some total stranger and being a few miles apart instead of in the same building.

"He'll be OK you know" he said as he took a seat next to her at the island, putting his coffee down and placing an arm around her shoulders. " we'll find somewhere"

"I know" she said. " I just… He's always been close by" she looked up at her dad and smiled a wistful smile, then got back to filling in the forms.

As if by magic, the moment she'd filled in the forms with the help of her dad, William woke up. "Mamamamamama" he cooed. Andy got up, put her cup in the sink and went upstairs to get him. She bathed him, got him changed and fed him his breakfast. Tommy finished his second mug of coffee and placed the mug in the sink. He went round to William who was sat in his high chair smiling and Tommy laughed when William pulled out these really deep dimples that were embedded in his cute cheeks.

" Hahaha your chubby cheeks are getting craters" laughed Tommy smiling as he poked at them "You're a real cutie, as if you didn't know that already"

Andy was in the hallway busy getting her bag ready and gathering Williams things that he'd need for the day out, she heard her dad laughing at William.

"whats so funny?" asked Andy as she came back into the room to see what her dad was laughing about. She went over to see what her dad was referring to and she couldn't help but smile at the adorable grin and deep-set dimples that William was displaying for all to see. If possible they made him all the more cuter. "Come here my gorgeous little man" she cooed to him and that made him smile all the more.

"Time to go out" she said picked him up and put on his coat. She passed William to her dad, grabbed the bags and locked up the house. Tommy carried William to the car and strapped him in while Andy went and got in the driver's side. Once William was all strapped in , Tommy then got in the passenger side and shut the door.

"So where do we go first " Tommy asked

"well I was thinking about starting at Little Smiles and then going from there " she said "there are 5 in total too see that I've found so far"

"I think that's a great idea, don't you William " said Tommy which resulted in a clapping of hands and a big smile from William.

"Looks like he agrees" said Tommy with a smile , and Andy smiled back. She pulled the car out of the driveway and drove in the direction of Little Smiles.

A few hours and 6 nurseries later, a whole Lotta questions answered, a lot of viewing and Andy had found the right nursery for William. It was called Sunshine Nursery and it was run by a lovely woman named Mrs Jesse Cooper. She was an ex nurse who was married to a military man and as soon as Andy stepped into the building she felt herself relax. William struggled to be put down and was in awe of all the toys that he could see, he happily ran off to play which was something he hadn't done in any of the other places. He seemed to be at home here.

Tommy was looking around eying up the surroundings and watching the other children that attended, he felt it was the best nursery they'd looked at. He too felt at ease and after talking at great lengths with Jesse he and Andy felt that this was the safest place William could be left while Andy was at the academy and work.

After more forms were filled out and signed, medical history, contacts, fees and hours were discussed, hands were shaken and everyone was happy with everything Andy bid a goodbye to Jesse. William waved goodbye as he was picked up by Tommy and they all left with a sound mind that William would indeed be safe in this little place with Jesse. Andy was glad she'd found this little place right in the middle between her house, her dads house and the academy. It was a fluke that they'd driven passed it after viewing all the others and Andy not feeling satisfied with any of them.

"wanna stay for dinner" Andy asked her dad as she pulled up at home

" yeah that would be nice thanks" he replied while lifting William out of the car and carrying him inside. Andy unlocked the house and locked up the car once they were inside. Tommy placed William down and he crawled off to play with the toys. Tommy went and sat at the kitchen island and pulled his chair so that he could see William clearly while Andy went about putting dinner on.

Once it was ready Tommy got William and put him in his high chair while Andy dished up. They sat at the island talking about Jesse and how happy she was that she'd found the place. it certainly helped ease her mind about being so far away from him.

After dinner Tommy cleared up while Andy got Will out of the high chair and put him in the living room playing with him for a while before it was bath time and bed. Tommy came and sat down with them after the kitchen was clean and laughed with them. He always felt younger when playing with Will, his silly googoo gaga side would come out and he couldn't stop it. Andy laughed at her dad he was a complete goof. It was soon bath and bed time for Will, Andy took him upstairs bathed him and put him to bed with a story.

She came back down to find Tommy half dozing off on the arm of the settee.

"dad Dad" she called i think your tired" she smiled at him as he opened his eyes with a start. "Are you OK to drive home or do you wanna stay here?" she asked him.

He yawned "I'll go get you a blanket and pillow" she chuckled to him, "your not going anywhere being that tired" and walked off to the airing cupboard to get the blankets. Once he was settled and snoring she locked up and crept upstairs to the bath room, she got undressed and had a nice hot shower before heading to bed and falling soundly asleep.

A few weeks later Andy received the letter that she had been waiting for, the letter to say that she had been accepted to the academy pending her medical and assessments. They were to take place in a few weeks, so she booked the time of work as she hadn't dropped any of her hours yet until she knew for sure she was in the academy. She started out doing home exercise just to help her fitness and slight nerves, she didn't feel out of shape and looked anything but , but her body had squeezed a child out and she wanted to be sure she was in top form.

William was due to have a fresher week with Jesse to help him settle in a week before she officially started, IF she got in and passed her assessments and she was grateful for that, she worried that William would be confused by taking him to 2 different places, for now he was still at the works nursery.

The time came for her to have the medical and assessments and her dad watched William for her so she could focus entirely on getting through them. She was in top physical form, she'd been blessed, that when she was pregnant she hadn't put on much weight at all and was all baby, she'd managed to get back her form quite quickly and the exercising had helped her a lot. She'd returned back to work the day after all the assessments etc and waited the outcome before she told anyone at work.

3 weeks later and she got the letter she was waiting on. A congratulations you passed all your assessments and your medical. She was provided with a start date and a schedule of her classes and times. To say she was excited would be about right. Now she could tell her work and drop her hours, she also had to call Jesse and arrange for Williams fresher week. She took her dad and William out to celebrate getting in.

The few weeks past and it was now the week William was to start at Jesse's, Andy was due to start the academy next week and this was the first day he was in. She had informed her work once getting the letter and they were sad to see her go.

William was great at Jesse's , he'd started with half days for the first 3 days then the last 2 days he was in full days. Andy was allowed to sit in with him at first in-case he freaked out, but to Andy's surprise he settled in quite nicely. He absolutely loved it there, Jesse was great with him and they bonded just fine.

When the next week had come William wasn't even bothered that his mum would leave him, She dropped him off and went for her first day at the academy she drove over to the academy from Jesse's and it only took her 20 mins, she was excited and nervous. She had everything she needed and found the classes easy to find. The day went by quickly and she really enjoyed it. Home time came and she left to pick up William, he'd had a brilliant day as usual but he sure was glad to see her at the end of the day. Andy always told him she'd come back for him later and she always did. Maybe this is why he was so relaxed and accepting..maybe he just always knew Andy would be there, he'd had practice and been OK in the works creche. She said her thanks to Jesse and took him home.

Life was good , William was very happy at nursery and she had enjoyed her first day. She had a feeling this was going to be a great chapter in her life.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I hope you are all enjoying this story. Major thanks to J who is my proof reader, it means a lot to me, anyway here is the next part. Enjoy xx**

Andy had been attending the academy for about 8 weeks now and William was 1 in a few weeks. Andy had planned a day out to the zoo with Jesse, a few of the nursery children, her dad, Tracy and Leo. Tracy was a single mum who she met at the academy, they had connected the first week she was there and they bonded really quick. Leo was older than Will but they hit it off great as well.

Will's birthday finally came and It was a great day, everyone who went had a really good day and the adults enjoyed it as much as the kids. Andy had booked a little something at the zoo so the kids were able to sit and eat lunch there and come away with little goodies reminding them of the day. William had a cake shaped like a lion and Andy snapped pics as he blew out the candle. The kids cheered and when they were finished eating they continued on they're tour of the Zoo, they got to hold some of the smaller animals and were even taught monkey speak which they probably enjoyed most of all. William loved the animals, It was funny hearing him trying to say the names of them and making the sounds that they made. It made Tommy, Andy, Jesse and Tracy laugh so much. By the end of the Day all the kids were well on the way to a good sleep, including William and Leo. Andy got William home after saying goodbyes and thank you's to all those that had helped make the day a success, she got him bathed and straight to bed, he was pooped and it had been so worth it, she'd got some great pics of the day.

Tracy and Andy would meet up for play dates at the weekend when they had the time and William and Leo enjoyed it, Leo would always watch out for William and they always played great together. Tracy and Andy were almost inseparable and they laughed and chatted and just enjoyed each others company. Over the weeks and after spending more and more time together Andy, Tracy and Tommy had noticed that William had become quiet the little character. He'd learnt to smile real big so that his dimples would make an appearance when he wanted something, it always worked, No one could resist them, not Jesse ,Tommy or Andy could resist... it was futile. Even Tracy was weak to them, she was glad Leo hadn't got them or he'd never get told off. William had used them on his birthday with the staff in the Zoo and even they were putty in his hands, he was quite the charmer, no doubt when he got older he'd be a smooth talker Andy thought.

The weeks went by and Andy was grateful for William being at nursery full days, with her being at the academy and then work she was pooped when it came to the evening. Andy would pick William up after she finished work, go home, cook dinner , spend some time playing and reading to William, bath him and bed. She then cleaned up after dinner, did some house work, the laundry, showered and hit the sack herself.

Over the weeks Andy and Tracy got pretty close with a group of people in there class; There was Chris Diaz who Tracy swore had a thing for Andy, but Andy just played it down and said he was just a big brother type. Nick Collins who definitely had something going on, he was hot; but as far as they could tell he was into a female in the same class called Gail Peck. Gail came across as not a very nice person and the girls swore she'd been dropped on her head as a baby. Maybe that explained her attitude. Then there was Dov Epstein, he was kinda like a hippy but he wasn't. He tried so hard to impress people he normally fell flat on his face doing it. Andy and Tracy felt sorry for him and after getting to know him a bit found he wasn't THAT bad..…kinda.

The academy was good, she liked her tutors and her friendship with Tracy was going from strength to strength. Andy found it refreshing that there was another female to talk to about mum things with, she could tell Tracy everything and know that Tracy would tell her the truth, she wouldn't beat around the bush but she was also supportive. The 2 girls kept there kids between the group not telling anyone else at the academy. They didn't want pity or special treatment. Andy also didn't tell anyone that her dad was a copper, only Tracy knew. She wanted to make it on her own.

And so this group of guys and girls came to be. They were good friends, they helped and cared for each other through their time at the academy. They had laughs and became really close with each other. Sometimes it was financial help that was needed as it was expensive to be at the academy and some of the students found ways to get extra cash to pay for bills and materials and stuff on top of everyday living. Sometimes just emotional help was needed as it was tiring. 6 months was a long time but when you had friends like that it helped to speed it along. They spent all there spare time together getting to know each other and being goofy. Before Andy knew it , it was exam time. Extra training was taken up and refresher classes were attended to help them remember what they learnt. Exams were being taken and nerves were at an all time high. They each wished each other good luck and helped when and where they could when it was needed.

At the end of an eventful 6 months each of the friends had graduated with flying colors. They were now qualified and the next step was to go straight into a precinct. They all went out that day for drinks, but Andy and Tracy didn't drink alcohol instead they spent the afternoon drinking sodas, Andy had to be at work later on and Tracy had Leo to go back home to, (Tracy's mum watched Leo most of the time.) The 2 girls were glad they had each other, they were each others support partner in the world of single mothers. Along with they're graduation papers the friends also found out that they would all be starting together at 15 Division. They were glad they'd be together at 15 it would be easier for them to fit in as they'd been together for over 6 months now. Andy gave her notice in to work to say that she was leaving, and on her last day at work they gave her a hamper and a thank you for you service card.

So the day came for Andy to start as a 'Rookie' at 15 Division along with Tracy, Chris, Nick, Gail and Dov. She woke up early, showered, got dressed and then got William up and dressed for nursery. She put him in his high chair and gave him his bowl of breakfast. She packed her bag for work and picked up her uniform that was hung on the door and took them downstairs while William sat eating.

"_OK…I've got everything I need… right_" she said to herself as she ticked off the list mentally in her head. She was so nervous and excited at the same time that it would've been easy to forget something and on your first day that wasn't a good idea. Once she was sure and had double checked everything she cleaned up after William and took him out his high chair.

"_gonna wish mummy good luck baby_" she said to him as she put his coat on.

"_Mum mum mum_" he said back with them gorgeous dimples on show either side of his big grin.

Her phone rang as she was putting on her own jacket, it was her dad.

"_hey dad_" she said

"_hey_" he said "_you have everything you know_" he said with a laugh, "_don't worry you'll be fine_" he reassured her.

"_dad_" she whined and laughed he knew her too well "_I'm not worried I just don't wanna forget anything... I don't wanna be to over-confident_ " she said

"_OK_" he told her "_I'll see you at work, WOW that sounds weird_" he laughed, they said bye and hung up.

She put her phone in her pocket and took one last look around.

"_OK let's go_" she said as she led William out to the car, strapped him in then went back and got her bag and uniform. She dropped him off at nursery with Jesse and with a wave and a "_Good luck, Stay safe_" then went on her way to work. She pulled up in the parking lot of the division, got her bag and uniform out of the back and started to walk in when she heard "_ANDY_" from behind her. She turned around and smiled as she saw Tracy jogging up behind her, her bag bouncing off her legs as she ran.

"_Nervous?_" asked Tracy as she caught up to Andy

"_Nope_" replied Andy as both girls walked in through the doors and into the locker rooms to get changed. Once in the locker rooms both girls looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"_Totally, like butterflies in my stomach but the good kind not scared like_" Andy said

"_Yeah not the kind that wanna make you totally barf your guts up_" Tracy replied.

They both chose their respective lockers, put their things in and started to get changed. Once they were changed they checked their appearances in the mirror, "_PERFECT OFFICER_" they said to each other with raised eyebrows and big smiles and made their way out of the locker room towards the equipment room, they got their cuffs, bullets and loaded there guns, then fired them into the discharge bucket and proceeded to the parade room. Being the rebels they were they chose to sit on the sides at the back of the room, they figured they could make it to the coffee machine first and they could see the whole room from there. Tracy had noticed that Gail was already in a seat, sat right at the front, hair and nails and makeup done perfect...

"_Does she think she's gonna catch the perps with her beauty_" said Tracy "_that they'll stop what there doing and admire her_" Andy laughed, "_either that or they'll think she's a ghost_" said Andy "_she's so pale_"

Both girls were still chuckling at the back about Gail when Nick came in. He nodded to both Andy and Tracy, and went straight over to Gail, he sat down and pecked her on the cheek to which Gail replied "not at work" and shoved him away from her.

Chris was next to come in with Dov, they lived together, had done since realizing how expensive it was to go through the academy. It worked for them though, they seemed like brothers but without the fighting, sure they had there disagreements but normally it was about Dov and the imaginary girls that he'd pulled when out at the bars. Both guys made their way over to Andy and Tracy and bumped fists. They chatted small talk for a few minutes and then they went and sat at the table nearest the back on the other side of the room from Andy and Tracy.

Slowly and surely the room started to fill up with more officers. The room was pretty full when Tommy walked in, he stood at the back on the other side of the room from Andy and smiled at her, She nodded and smiled back.

"_there's your dad_" Tracy said with a smile and mouthed hi to him.

"_Yep, the one and only_" she replied with a grin. Tracy had only met Tommy the once at the Zoo on Wills birthday trip but was used to hearing him on the phone when he would call Andy.

Tommy had a few officers stood with him, Andy assumed his friends. She noticed there was one with thinning hair that looked kinda like a cuddly Teddy bear, his badge read Shaw , there was a female whose badge read Williams , Andy smiled as she thought of William, man she missed him. Williams was stood next to Best and then on the end was Barber, he was quietly yet blatantly eying up Tracy. He blushed when he saw Andy watching him, he smiled at being caught and a dimple appeared on his newly shaven face, he nodded and turned to the front ready to listen to Boyko who was staff SGT of the precinct as he walked in.

As Boyko started to talk, Andy was suddenly aware of another presence in the room. It felt like someone was watching her, maybe it was just first day jitters so she ignored it and paid attention to Boyko.

"_and finally we welcome the rookies of 15_" said Boyko.

"_Chris Diaz, Dov Epstein, Nick Collins, Gail Peck, Tracy Nash and Andy McNally stand up_" he said. They all stood up and got a round of applause from the other officers. "_OK now pairings_" he said;

"_Epstein/ Barber"_  
_"Nash/McNally"_  
_"Diaz/Best"_  
_"McNally/Shaw"_  
_"Peck/Swarek "_  
_"Collins/Williams_"

_the rest of you check the board... serve , protect and don't screw up_" said Boyko and at that the room started to clear.

"_So much for sitting here making us quicker to the coffee_" said Andy as she stood up and made her way to the door. As she went to go through her shoulder bumped with another officer who was trying to get through at the same time.

"_Excuse me_" she said as she looked at the other officer. She hadn't seen him in parade. He had broad shoulders, Dark brown hair and his eyes were so brown she swore they were almost soul baring. He moved back a step and gestured for her to go through.

"_You're welcome_" she said …her face flushed red for no apparent reason …"_um I mean thanks_" she corrected, he smiled, dimples appeared and he laughed a hearty laugh that made her go even redder. Tracy ushered her through the door with a smile on her face.

"_Since when have you mixed your words up_" said Tracy as both girls walked to the coffee machine...

"_I didn't , I just …wasn't expecting to be pinned in a doorway with_ …"

"_a Hot guy_" Tracy finished off for her.

Andy bumped Tracy's shoulder playfully, "_ no he's not, that's not what I was gonna say…it's not that …oh never mind_" laughed Andy. "_It's just nerves I guess. Anyway you can talk , you've been here like 30 mins and already you have an admirer_ " said Andy.

"_What, where, who? "_Replied Tracy looking around to make sure no one was listening.

" _you were totally being checked out by…_"

"_Sometime today McNally_" called Officer Shaw "_and who was checking what out?_" He asked the two girls as he picked up an empty cup.

"_Umm nothing sir, we were just talking about checking out the coffee_" recovered Andy and rolled her eyes.

"_yes we'll its not brilliant but it'll do_" he said "_and oh and McNally, my coffee, I take it black_ " he laughed handing her the empty cup with a smile. "_ lets go_"

"_Yes sir_" said Andy as she turned , gave an apologetic look to Tracy and said "_my dad takes it white no sugar_ " and left her at the coffee machine. On the way to the parking bay with Shaw, Andy saw the officer she bumped into in the doorway. He was talking to her dad as they waited for Tracy who was only now coming, 2 cups of coffee in hand. His name tag read Swarek. Gail was already stood with them looking quiet annoyed at something already. As Andy walked past following Shaw he followed her with his deep brown eyes and a slight smirk on his face.

"_Sorry to keep you waiting Sir_" Tracy said to Tommy as she approached, passing Tommy his Coffee, she noticed the officer - Swarek who was standing next to Tommy, Watching Andy as she passed the coffee to officer Shaw and then proceeded to the bay doors and out into the parking lot. "_Hmmmmm, me have an admirer_?" she thought to herself and smiled.

"_OK then, all set, let's get going shall we_ " Tommy said to Tracy, breaking her out of her thoughts. "_Yes Sir_" she replied.

"_see you later Sam , have a good shift_ " said Tommy as he smirked at Gail and then Sam, Sam cringed at Tommy's sarcastic remark, this rookie had a chip on her shoulder of some sort, he could tell by the way she was standing there while he talking to Tommy, she was doing a lot of sighing.

Gail was getting antsy as Sam wasn't paying attention to her, she's a Peck she should be paid attention to so when Sam said "_Coffee Peck_" she perked up and said "_oh yes sir... white 2 sug_"... Sam cut off with his laughing and shaking his head "_we'll have to get you trained right" _he said as he made his way over to the now empty coffee machine. "_now we're the last out_" he moaned at her. "_my rules Peck... Coffee as soon as assignments are given out i take it black no sugar, make sure your ready when i say, remember these and we'll get on just fine_" and with that he made his way out to the sally port with her in tow.

They got into the Cruiser that was left and Sam groaned, it always smelled bad and no matter how many times it was cleaned out it never went away. Gail put her bag in the back and climbed in the passenger side, " _ready?_" he said as he looked at her " _yeah_" she said and rolled down the window, "_yh and that's thanks to you_" he said and pulled out the parking lot. " _i don't smell like that_" she said as she tossed her hair back and tied it into a bun... and so the days shift began.


	4. Chapter 4

Officer Shaw heads over to cruiser 1509 and gets into the driver's side while Andy opens the back door, puts her bag on the back seat, then gets into the passenger side. When both Andy and Shaw are seat belted in , Shaw starts the engine and pulls out onto the streets, he then looks for a brief moment at Andy then back at the road and says;

"I'm Oliver. Oliver Shaw. I'll be your training officer until further notice. You don't touch anything in the car until I tell you to. You don't write anything down in your memo book until I tell you to. You don't talk to other people you look at me first. You do as I "say" not as I "do". Now you probably think right now I'm being a bit of a hard ass but if it gets stressed out there I will be because my …my job is to keep you safe. This crest on my shoulder, this represents you McNally and we're both going home today.

"OK" says Andy, as she watches out the window, pays attention to her surroundings, she keeps an eye on the computer inside the cruiser and listens to the little chatter of the radio. They drive around the streets, patrolling the area of 15 division, it's been a quiet morning so far.

As they're sat at a red light a man in a long trench coat walks across the street stops in front of them, turns towards the cruiser so that hes facing them and opens his coat. To Oliver and Andy's horror the man is naked, he puts his hands on his head, does a vulgar thrust at the cruiser while licking his lips, then turns around lifts the back of the coat and moonies at them then sticks his thumbs up to someone on the sidewalk and runs of without even bothering to cover up. Both Andy and Oliver look at each other with shock written across they're faces, they can't believe what just happened, Andy radios in "_dispatch this is 1509 in pursuit of a male flasher _on Dundas_, he has light brown hair and is wearing a light brown trench coat and black sneakers_"

" 10-04 " comes the reply.

"WOW You got all that?" Oliver chuckles at Andy who flashes him a look that just makes him chuckle all the more. He switches on the lights and they give chase in the direction the man ran. They see the man run down an alley way a few streets away. They park at the entrance, get out with weapons drawn and slowly make they're way down it. As they get closer to the end they hear the cursing of a man and some metal rattling. As the two Officers turn the corner there he is trying open the gate that is blocking his escape route down the rest of the alleyway.

"this is the police, put your hands up and turn around slowly" calls Andy

"yes ma'am" says the guy and as he does so the belt holding his coat closed comes undone and he is left there standing in all his glory.

" oh man" says Oliver, he holsters his weapon and makes his way over to cuff him. Once cuffed he ties the mans coat up with a double knot as to make sure they wont be seeing anymore of THAT "much better" he says as he marches the man back to the Cruiser. As Andy opens the back door for Oliver to put him in the man pipes up " awww why couldn't you have this pretty young thing tie me up"

Oliver glares at him and replies " caz this pretty young Officer here is a lady"

Oliver then shoves him all the way in, walks round to the drivers side and gets in with Andy getting in the passenger side after shutting the back door. They drive back to the station and take him to booking, Jenkins is on Booking and looking pretty bored.

"Hello Officers what do we have here he" he says as he gets the pen and clipboard ready to process the guy.

"Whats the Name?" asks Jenkins, no reply comes from the guy.

"whats your name?" Oliver asks him.

"Wouldn't you like to know sweetheart?" he turns and winks at Andy, she turns to stand in front of him, gets hold of the belt on his coat, undoes one knot leaving the other one still there and then smirks at him says yes I'd like to know" in a sweet little voice.

"its Marcus LONG" he smirks out feeling very proud of himself.

" thank you, did you get that Jenkins" she says as she gets a good grip on the belt she still has in her hands.

" yes thank you Officer McNally" he replies

"date of birth" Jenkins asks and Andy repeats the question to Marcus

" I'll be 28 on the 21st August" he tells her trying to be seductive.

"anything in the pockets?" Jenkins asks

" nope" says Andy " are we all done?" Andy asks Jenkins

"yep we can fill in the rest with him behind bars" he smiles

Andy looks up at Marcus and smiles "thank you for being so open and honest with me Marcus, I'm so glad we could co-operate", before he can make another rude comment she yanks on the belt so hard making the knot that was left tighten so much it causes him to let out a high pitch gasp.

Oliver and Jenkins laugh and Oliver takes him over and sits him in the cell. "Flasher" says Oliver as he walks back over to Jenkins. " thanks Officer" Andy says and her and Oliver walk back to the cruiser and return to the streets.

"hungry?" Asks Oliver. " I know I am" he looks at the clock in the cruiser, " wow nearly 12 already , no wonder my stomach feels like it's eating itself, I need nourishment; Hmm where to go" then he sees the little diner up ahead, "perfect" he says with a smile on his face " let's go eat"

He pulls the cruiser into the little parking lot at the back of the diner and he and Andy get out and walk in to the diner. They take a seat and order their food.

"So how's your son, William isn't it" Asks Oliver , taking Andy by surprise.

"Uh Yeah he's OK, well he's really good.. I'm actually missing him like crazy" Andy replied. " he's getting big way too quick, he had his 1st birthday a few months back" she said. She felt talking to Oliver was easy, he was a calming man with years of wisdom.

"your dad talks about you two all the time" he smiled, "he's really proud of you and he loves William very much" he continued,"showed us all photos when he was born, the joy just radiated from him" he chuckled as he remembered Tommy bounding in one morning with pics of William all wrapped up in his blanket, His first Grandson.

" I have 3 girls" Said Oliver, " They are school age, high school for the eldest, and the other 2 are in middle school.. Cost me a fortune" he smiled " but only the best for my girls"

Andy smiled " William's only at nursery" she smiled, " and its already costing me, guess I'd better start saving for high school and college etc" she said.

They chatted some more while they ate agreeing not to mention to anyone the events of this morning. When they'd both finish they're lunches, they got up to leave …Andy laughed at Oliver as he ordered a batch to go while paying for what they'd had, he had just eaten more than she probably would in 2 days. As they got into the car the radio crackled to life.

"all units we have gunshots reported at the corner of Lewis and Stratham, please respond"

" 10-4 , 1509 ETA 10 mins" replies Oliver into the radio.

"Great... Lights McNally, let's go" he says as he puts his batch in the door and pulls out of the parking lot..… They speed to the corner of Lewis and Stratham and find a group of people crowding around.

Andy pics up the radio " dispatch this is 1509 mark us 10-23 , before she makes her way over with Oliver, as they approach the scene guns drawn they see a man laying on the floor covered in blood. Oliver clears the crowd back as much as he can and radios for assistance.

"Dispatch we need assistance and send a bus. "

"10-4" comes the reply from dispatch

"check his pulse McNally" says Oliver. Andy holsters her gun and puts on her blue medical gloves to feel his neck. She feels a faint pulse, it's very faint.

"It's weak" she says.

"OK go grab the medi kit to stop the bleeding and the tape from the car and I'll set up a perimeter " he says.

She goes to the cruiser and gets the stuff then comes back and hands Oliver the tape while she crouches down beside the man on the ground. She takes out gauze from the medi kit and places it over his wounds. "Apply pressure" Oliver calls to her. She presses down harder, but the blood still comes.

"There are more wounds than I have hands for, he's still bleeding bad" she calls back to him. He comes over to her, grabs some more gauze from the kit and places it over the other wounds that Andy can't cover and applies pressure. A few minutes later Swarek and Peck pull up, they jump out and make their way over to where Andy and Oliver are crouching over the guy.

"Whoa " says Gail at all the blood

"where's the bus " Oliver calls out " he's not gonna last much longer

"Here let me take over" Swarek says to Oliver, Oliver scoots over and lets him take over, swapping hands so as to keep the pressure on the wounds.

"That's it McNally, press down really hard" Swarek encourages her, "we're doing everything we can for him, this could be the difference between life and death he tells her"

While Sam and Andy are trying to slow the guys bleeding Oliver speaks into his radio " where's the bu" and before he can finish the ambulance pulls up.

The medics clamber out of the ambulance with bags and a stretcher, they make their way over to the guy, plug him up, attach him to drips and load him onto the stretcher then whisk him to the back of the ambulance. Tracy and Tommy pull up just as the medics are loading him in to the back of the ambulance. Tracy runs over to Andy who has blood all over her, she looks her over panicking that she's hurt.

"I'm fine, it's not my blood" she tells Tracy who immediately relaxes. Tommy walks over and Andy smiles an I'm OK smile at him. They all gather together so Shaw can give out instructions as hes the first senior Officer on Scene.

"Andy go and talk to the bystanders, someone's got to have seen what happened, write down everything even if it seems small and irrelevant" says Oliver "Tommy can you and Nash go to the hospital with the victim and give us an update as to what happens and try and find out who he is in case we need to notify next of kin"

"Yep, come on Nash" he calls and they both get in there cruiser and follow in the direction the ambulance went.

"Me and Peck will canvass the area and look for a weapon" Swarek says and off they go.

Oliver helps Andy with the crowd and as they're talking a plain car pulls up and out steps a tall blonde man with ocean blue eyes. He approaches them " Shaw" he says. " Callaghan" Oliver replies. " what do we have here?" He asks Oliver. "well a guy in his mid to late 30's multiple gunshot wounds to the abdomen and chest, barely alive when we found him on the floor. Tommy and Nash are with him at the hospital now and will call with any news, they'll also call if they find out his ID, he looks at his notes and looks to Andy who shakes her head, no witnesses and no weapon as yet" Oliver finishes …

" ummm actually we have a weapon" calls Swarek as he walks over with a gun in between his forefingers, Gail at his side with a smirk on her lips. " found it over there" he points to the grate in the ground " looks like they tried to drop it in the sewers, and it got stuck" he says.

"Great " Callaghan says " bag it and get it back to the lab, I'll stay here and do my magic" he says and winks at Andy," Hi I'm Detective Luke Callaghan" he says and goes to shake her hand, then realizes her hands are covered in blood so retracts his hands.

"Hi" Andy replies "I'm Andy McNally" Callaghan smiles and says " hope to see you around Andy" then walks off and starts to examine the scene.

"come on Andy" says Oliver after looking at his watch "let's go back and sort out the paper work" Your not hitting on MY rookie he thinks. Oliver and Andy head over to the cruiser, they go around to the back and get cleaned up then both get in and drive back to the station. When they get back Swarek and Peck are already there doing their paperwork. Oliver calls Tommy to get an update on the guy but he's still in surgery, Tommy tells him he'll call as soon as they hear anything, they still have no ID for him. Andy and Oliver sit down opposite Sam and Gail who both have they're heads down working.

As Andy and Oliver are about to start there paper work Gail looks up at them with a smirk, " bet your gutted we found the weapon and not you" she chants and with that Oliver looks at Sam eyebrows raised and says with a smirk " say brother you know that favor you owe me, well how's about your rookie here starts to pay it off" Sam laughs looks at the wide eyes of Gail who is looking between Oliver and Sam and back at Andy then Oliver, "Sure" says Swarek "Peck you just acquired more paperwork" he chuckles. Oliver picks up Andy's paper puts it with his own and plonks it down by Gail, " make sure your writing is neat he laughs" then turns and walks away with a "Coffee Andy?"

"yes Sir" she says and gets up and follows after him. Gail sits there with a shocked look and then looks to Sam " you can't .…he can't…they …I'm a Peck" she says " you can't do this.

"I'm your training Officer, i can and i have done" says Sam "Wouldn't try to be cocky again, we're all family here and having an attitude like that will only hold you back " He puts his head down and chuckles to himself while getting on with his paperwork."agghhhh" Gail grinds out realizing her training officer can also hold her back from passing the rookie stage. She slumps her head in her arms then lifts up her head , grabs her pen and starts on the paperwork once again.

Andy and Oliver walk over to the coffee machine, there's not much left of shift, the shooting took up most of the afternoon and all they're waiting on is an update from Tommy as well as the ballistics and prints back from the gun Swarek found. Officers are starting to come back into the station to fill in reports before they're shift is up, Epstein and Barber come back first then followed by Williams and Collins and finally Diaz and Best, all the senior officers walk up to the coffee station, leaving the rookies to fill out the days paperwork.

"long day? " says Williams.

Andy and Oliver look at each other wondering if anyone has found out.

"yeah" says Best looking over at Diaz who was sat staring at the piece of paper in front of him."We had a B & E and a domestic , then they sent us over to help Barber and Epstein on traffic duty, what a fun day"

"Traffic Duty" scoffs Barber " do I look like someone who should be doing traffic duty and all with a kid who stops every single car just because the driver LOOKS dodgy, I mean come on"

"actually Jerry" Says Sam as he walks up to the coffee machine after finishing his reports " you look like someone who would look good in a pair of white pants"

at that they all burst out laughing, even Andy smiled at the banter. "Shame Tommy' s not here to tell us how it went again, how was it... " said Oliver and with that his phone rang.

" Hello Shaw" he answers, " yep , yep right OK then see you soon" he says and closes his phone. "that was McNally, him and Nash are leaving the hospital now, the guy is out of surgery, he flat lined a few times but they managed to bring him back, they got the bullets and he's in ICU. No ID as yet though. Better go and tell Callaghan, McNally you did good today, you might as well go get changed and head home, haven't you got someone you need to pick up?" he smiled, nodded in understanding no one knew yet and walked in the direction of the D's Offices. All the officers smile at her and she just smiles back, says goodnight and walks to the locker room. She gets dressed back into her street clothes and heads to the Nursery to pick up William.

"how was your first day ?" asks Jesse as Andy walks into the building, "oh you know" laughed Andy "long" then burst out laughing. Jesse Smiled back with a "Yeah, well he's been a brilliant little man today as always" she says as she hands over William to Andy " mum mum mum" he calls. " awwww did my little man miss me today" she says to him. " I think he did" says Jesse " same time again tomorrow " she asks Andy " yeah, if that's OK, I'm not sure yet what I'll be on next week but I'll let you know as soon as although it should be, the boss knows i have Will so..." Andy replies and with a goodbye she and William head out the door to the car. When Andy gets home she takes Williams coat off and places him on the floor with the TV on while she starts dinner. They both eat and spend some time together reading a book before she baths him and puts him to bed, she then gets in the shower, has a long hot one and then trundles into her room, as her head hits the pillow she's out like a light.


	5. Chapter 5

The weeks past and Andy was grateful that she hadn't had another day like her first. It was definitely one to remember, sure there were days where she'd rather not have had to deal with some of the things she had, but it was all part of her job, she was glad to help people. She was happy she had chosen to be a cop and with having William she couldn't want for anything, she had great friends and she got to go home to the cutest little boy ever, maybe she was biased but it was true either way. She settled into routine with William and work well, getting up and showering, getting ready for work while drinking her coffee, getting William up and dressed. Feeding him breakfast, dropping him off at nursery before heading to work. After shift she'd pick him up on the way home and they'd spend the evening after dinner just playing and spending time together, before bedtime she'd bath him and tell him stories, he loved to just sit there in his mother's lap listening, Her voice calmed him.

She was grateful to always be put on day shift, apart from when they were short-staffed then she'd had the occasional night shift, where Tommy had William. At the weekend she continued her play dates with Tracy and Leo and they'd go out for picnics or to the ball pit in the activity center, they'd even seen Oliver, his wife Zoe and their girls at the center a few times, his girls were adorable, very polite and very pretty. And so the 4 of them became closer as parents, even the kids seem to mesh well. Oliver had a lot of respect for the 2 girls being single parents. Although Leo's dad was still around to see Leo he wasn't with Tracy and so in Oliver's eyes she was still a single parent. Now Andy was a different story, no one knew anything about Williams dad. She'd never mentioned it and no one ever bought it up, it wasn't important he was still very much-loved by everyone who knew him.

Over the months Andy and Oliver became closer as partners, he was like a second dad to her, like a father in law. He was very comfortable around Andy and knew she was a good cop, knew she would become an excellent cop, she had the instincts and knew her gut. She was compassionate, very caring and open, she could talk down the bad guys, the mentally disturbed guys and the troubled ones: make them listen to her. It was like her voice was hypnotic, she was sure, confident, assertive and she knew all the right things to say, he was however still protective of her even though she had shown she could handle herself.

One day when her and Oliver were out on patrol and a call came in for them to attend a disturbance at a house in the suburbs, Oliver was glad she was there to use her magic mojo as he called it and talk the kid that had a gun to his father's head out of it. Other cruisers pulled up just as she had the Kid sat beside her talking to him while the father was being questioned by Oliver, the gun secure and out of anyone's reach.

The dad was put into another cruiser and taken to the station before Andy and Oliver left with the kid. The dad would be kept away from the boy until thing could be worked out.

They loaded the kid into the back of the cruiser and drove back to the station. They pulled into the sally port and unloaded the kid from the back and took him into an interview room, they gave him a bottle of water and a packet of crisps, Andy sat with him in the room until Oliver called her out for a word...

" we have to wait for child services" said Oliver. Hed been watching from the observation room.

" what will happen to him ?" asked Andy

" well that all depends on child services" replied Oliver "you did really good today " he added

" thanks" she replied "that was a tough one" as she quietly exhaled,

He looked over at Andy and she smiled a weak smile, she looked tired. Today had been an emotionally difficult day, she handled it as well as expected and talked the kid down really well but still it had bothered her. Kids shouldn't have guns or know how to use them. She went back into sit with the kid and Oliver continued to watch from the observation room, He knew the kid trusted Andy and would talk better to her so he just stayed where he was. While they waited for child services to come Oliver called Tracy and Sam to bring them something to eat, it had gone lunchtime by now and they'd only eaten the donuts Oliver had pulled over for earlier in the day. As Sam and Tracy walked into the station with food, child services were just signing in at reception.

" hey you OK " asked Tracy as her and Sam walked into the viewing room

"Yeah "Oliver replied " just concerned for Andy" he said as he pointed to the room through the window to where Andy was sat with the kid. "was kinda tough on her seeing a kid holding a gun to his dads head, ya know "

" well he'll get sorted out now" said Sam as he looked at her with his deep brown eyes " child services are here" he said and just then the door to the viewing room opened and a woman poked her head round " I'll take it from here " she said then disappeared out the door and reappeared on the other side of the screen in the same room as the boy and Andy. Oliver went and got another officer to sit in on the session while he Andy, Tracy and Sam went and sat in the lounge. Tracy had bought a foot long Subway and when Andy saw it she smiled, her stomach was growling.

" I thought I was the one with the over eating, that's more my sandwich" Oliver exclaimed "wanna swap?"

he looked at his measly little sandwich looked up at Sam then eyed the foot long again making them all chuckle as he pouted.

Tracy cut the foot long in half, handed one half to Andy while she ate the other. Tracy knew just what Andy liked and for that Andy was grateful, also sat on the table in front of Andy was a hot chocolate from Artie's, Andy's favorite place. Tracy really knew how to cheer her up.

"so" Oliver piped up after licking his fingers clean, " this weekend, my house, BBQ, all invited and bring the little ones" he looked pointedly at Tracy and Andy, "plenty for all to do"

"OK " said Andy and Tracy as they smiled at each other and then to Oliver, "what time?" Andy asked

"about 2pm " he said "and don't worry about bringing anything just yourselves will do, it'll be relaxed and an easy time, the kids will be occupied and safe"

After they had finished eating they cleaned up after themselves and said goodbye and went back to work, Sam and Tracy out on patrol and Oliver and Andy back to the viewing room. As they were walking up the corridor the interview room door opened and the woman stepped out,

" all done here " she said " arrangements have been made to place him in supported housing temporarily and the department will be discussing a more permanent home for him in the long run with extra support and a psyche eval done" she finished. She opened the door and out walked the boy, Andy and Oliver followed them to reception where they were signed out and left the building.

Andy And Oliver went and found the dad sat in another interview room with Callaghan grilling him about the gun, turns out it had the serial number filled off and Callaghan was uneasy about it, he had a gut feeling something wasn't right. Normally when Callaghan had a feeling he was right and he wouldn't let up until he got his answers. It took hours before the dad finally gave in and told Callaghan he was drug smuggling for extra money, he needed it as his mother wasn't around. That touched Andy she was so glad her dad had never gone down that route.

He explained how the little boy had found out and had begged him to stop and he told him he had but when the kid found the gun with some drug bags that's when the little boy went mad and said he might as well pull the trigger save someone else dong it as that's what would happen. The dad broke down and cried saying that he'd broke his sons heart and that he'd lost him for good, he didn't want to go to jail though so Callaghan told him to start talking and it turns out he had some pretty good info that he was able to make a deal with providing it all went down as planned. The dad was also told that once everything was over arrangements would be made so he could try and have some sort of relationship with his son again providing he stayed out of trouble.

Oliver had seen how today had affected Andy and so he said "right let's get some paperwork done" as he looked at his watch "then home time" he smiled: Wow the day had really gone quick, it seemed this one case had taken over the day. So they went to their desks and sat down to do the paperwork, once all was done they said there goodbyes and headed for the locker rooms. As Andy was changing in walked Tracy followed by Noelle and Gail

" so are you guys going to Shaw's BBQ this weekend " Gail asked the girls

they looked at each other and replied " Yeah are you?"

"well I'm thinking about it" she said " Got nothing better to do "

" its going to be us usual lot and kids " replied Noelle rather sharply " its gonna be a relaxing day where we can just be family" she added to Gail who looked offended

" so is that you hinting that I shouldn't go?" she retorted " am I not classed as family" Andy and Tracy looked back and forth between the two officers.

"well it depends on your motives for attending, you are family and you are welcome but that attitude of yours won't be" she shut her locker, "see you girls later" she said to Tracy and Andy and walked out.

Tracy and Andy slowly got changed in silence and in a way they felt sorry for Gail, she hadn't had a good start here but that was down to her own fault, she had a chip on her shoulder for some reason , thinking she was better than everyone else when really she was a newbie just like everyone once had been, like they were now. It didn't pay to be sarcastic or cocky, it was best to care about each other and have each others backs. Once the girls finished they all headed out with nods and good byes and headed to their cars. Andy picked up William from nursery and headed home. She grabbed a load of vegetables and bunged them into a pressure cooker with a few herbs and stock. She then went and played with William for a bit while the dinner was cooking. She had started to count with him up to 5 and he was pretty good at it for his age, he was a very bright kid and such a delight and pleasure to have, he was surely the best thing she'd ever had in her life.

They ate dinner together at the kitchen island, then when they were done she washed the plates and put William into bed, she would bath him in the morning after her shower. She got him changed for bed and read him a story before kissing him goodnight and making her way to her room for the much needed sleep she was waiting for.


	6. Chapter 6

A few more shifts and before Andy knew it, it was the weekend, she had arranged with Tracy and Tommy that they would all go together, car sharing was way more economical and they were all going to the same place so that's what they did. Tommy went to Andy's house and from there they went to get Tracy and Leo. Tommy was sat in the back with the 2 boys Leo and William and was making them chuckle while Andy drove and Tracy sat up front with her. They pulled up onto the Shaw's drive a little before 2, got out the car, locked it and knocked the door.

" hey, welcome, glad you came, come on in " said Zoe as she opened the door to them with a big smile "hello boys " she added as she tickled Leo and William

" just go through to the back, Oliver and Sam are on the BBQ" Andy put down William and Leo held his hand as the two walked through to the back garden. As they got to the back garden they both let out a brilliant squeal of delight as there was a section of the garden with balloons, a bouncy castle and a ball pit; there were toys set out on a blanket and Oliver's girls were there.

"William, Leo" they called out as they waved the boys over.

Tommy walked over to Sam and Oliver as they turned to look round at the excitement and saw the boys running over to the girls and immediately sitting down and playing with the things.

"wow you sure know kids" Andy said as she sat down with Tracy next to Zoe.

"well after having 3 it never gets old, and its something you miss when they all grow up" she replied while watching the 5 of them playing together, big smiles on their faces. Sam watched as William although the youngest of the 5 was very protective and caring towards the girls, it made him smile, Leo was a good kid too he noticed how like Tracy he was, very caring almost motherly like, he supposed he got it from her then there were the Shaw girls , he was used to them had seen them grow up always polite.

Just then the door bell rang and Zoe disappeared with an " excuse me" and came back with Jerry, Dov and Chris. Jerry made a bee line towards Sam, Oliver and Tommy and Dov and Chris went straight for Andy and Tracy.

" hi guys" Tracy and Andy greeted.

"man this is so weird" said Dov as he looked at the men round the BBQ chatting.

" I think this is why Shaw , I mean Oliver had this get together so it wouldn't be so weird, were all family now and we need to be comfortable with each other, we have to be able to trust each other right " piped up Chris " I for one am going to be grateful and enjoy it" he finished. He got up and went into the house to help Zoe with the drinks.

" so... Nash and McNally's kids uh" said Jerry as he watched them all play

"Yeah great kids " said Oliver

"and how would you know?" asked Jerry "this is the first time we've met them, not that there's anything wrong with them" he said as he eyed Tommy

" na uh " said Oliver " we have play dates" he smirked "most weekends" he laughed at Jerry's expression, "yes Jerry I get to spend time outside of work with the lovely Tracy and Andy" he winked at Sam." They both knew Jerry had developed a thing for Tracy Nash, you could see it every time his face lit up when she was around. The fact that she had a kid wasn't a problem, he loved kids and hoped to have his own sometime.

"kid looks like her" he replied making both Sam and Oliver smile

"McNally's kid looks kinda like her but there's something familiar about him" he said " oh well kids blessed with the right genes " he smiled at Tommy then made an abrupt exit over to make small talk with the rookies, Sam and Oliver laughed at him. He approached the rookies like a slinky panther, the way he walked, well slinked was so funny they couldn't help but chuckle. Andy was busy snapping pics of William and the kids on her phone...

"oh here comes lover boy" Andy said to Tracy and Tracy turned around to see who Andy was referring to...

"whatcha mean here comes"..."Hi officer Barb...Jerry" she said, "sorry not sure what to call you outside of work"

"you can call me... Jerry ...anytime" he purred out... that caused both girls to start laughing and Dov to look at him weird, the way he said it with his head cocked to one side made it look like his head was too heavy to lift up, his words were spoken in a low husky voice that was just creepy.

"OK ,Hi Jerry" Andy broke the silence followed by a hesitant "Hi" from Tracy.

"mind if I join you ?" he asked

"no not at all" replied Tracy ," we were just going to the bathroom anyway" she said as she tugged on Andy's arm, she placed her phone into her pocket and they both stood up and made their way into the house. Jerry looked on in disappointment being left with an over eager Dov.

" hi Zoe ..um where is the bathroom" Tracy asked

" down the hall to the right" she said and both girls moved in the directions given. Zoe laughed after them, she'd seen Jerry's attempt at a sexy move through the window while preparing the drinks for the boys.

"Chris" Said Zoe " that was a huge no no in a girls book" she laughed

" remember on our first day " Andy recalled " I told you, you were being checked out by someone, well that was who" she finished

"well no you didn't actually finish telling me and you haven't mentioned it since... I guess it just never came up again " Tracy replied while inspecting herself in the mirror, she had gone red when he came over and whatever that was that he tried to do was well , she wasn't sure what it was but it made her laugh.

Andy and Tracy went back outside after they'd had their little pow wow to see that Gail and Nick had arrived along with Frank and Noelle. Everyone was mingling and there was some music that was on low, Chris was helping Zoe with the drinks, wandering around and mingling. Dov, Gail, Nick, and Frank were chatting While Sam Oliver, Noelle and Tommy were playing with the kids. Andy went over to say hi to Nick and the rest of them while Tracy went over to play with the kids and chat to the guys.

" so...hows motherhood and being a cop " asked Tommy

" great " replied Tracy, " glad that I'm not the only single mum though" said Tracy as she looked at Andy and smiled. Andy saw Tracy's Glance and so after excusing herself made her way over after to the others."hey baby" she said to William " having Fun? " William looked up at Andy and smiled, it was all he could do with being so occupied with the toys.

The day went on everyone had moved around and chatted, ate and laughed, got to know each other better and just chilled. The rookies got a whole new respect for the older ones with hearing their stories and being welcomed into the family, they felt like they truly belonged and would do almost anything for each other. They played with the kids and ran around with them until they were tired. Every single one of them bonded with the kids more so than just any kids, these kids were special, they were little rookies...

As evening approached, the garden was cleared up, the toys and bouncy castle were put away and people started to head home. Frank and Noelle were first to leave followed by Gail and Nick, then Chris and Dov and finally Andy and Tracy were helped to the car with the kids by Sam and Tommy after saying thanks and good night to Zoe who was in the process of putting to bed 2 sleepy girls and a teenager who wasn't sleepy but couldn't stop yawning.

" I can take you home later Tommy" Sam said as he Loaded a sleepy William into his car seat " were having a few games of poker if you'd like to play"

"Yeah thanks " Tommy said " you can get straight home and get these little ones to bed" he said to Andy

" OK Night dad" she replied and kissed him on his cheek " don't lose all your money" she laughed, then her and Tracy got in to the Car, pulled out of the driveway and drove off towards home. As the 2 guys walked back towards the house Sam stopped ..

" Tommy I know its none of my business...but whats the deal with Williams Dad" he asked

Tommy breathed out a sigh " we don't know who his dad is, Andy wanted kids and was fed up of dating losers, she said time was running out and said if I could bring a child up on my own then she could to, she is financially stable and has one of the biggest hearts I know ... so she went to a sperm bank" he paused "don't think any less of her for doing that and don't let on that you know she'd kill me if she knew id told anyone...I'm only telling you as I trust you and hope if anything was to happen to me you guys would look after her and him, you guys are the only family we have"...Tommy said with a heavy heart

"of course we'd look after them " replied Sam "her, Nash and Leo , same goes for Ollie's girls. Family is Family "

"thanks" Said Tommy "I really appreciate it"

No more words were said about the matter and the two of them continued into the house where Jerry and Oliver were sat at a poker table waiting to play.

"where's Zoe?" Tommy asked

"she's gone upstairs to read a book before bed" Oliver told him

"OK so who's ready to give me their money" said Sam with a big Grin on his face "let the games begin" he chided. They played and laughed till quite late, the money being won mostly by Tommy and Sam with Jerry losing the most, Oliver kept pretty much on par ,winning back what he'd lost. Sam dropped Tommy off home with a nod and headed home himself, while Jerry drove himself home and hit the sack trying to think of ways to win his money back. Oliver Crawled into bed with Zoe after saying goodbyes and locking up.

" I'd say today was a very successful day " said Oliver

" I can't agree more" said Zoe as she kissed him Goodnight and turned out the light

Andy and Tracy got the kids home and into bed, then sat downstairs with a glass of non alcoholic wine. They chatted about work, the kids and men... Jerry, Jerry and more Jerry. It turns out Tracy had a thing for him just as much as he had for her. They drank the whole bottle and then retired to bed.

The next day was a lazy day, neither girl had work and so Tracy and Andy lay in bed with the boys snuggled in between them watching films. They had nothing to do apart from a trip to the park in the afternoon. About lunch time they all got up, took it in turns to get showered and dressed and then had brunch. They cleaned up the kitchen and got a picnic ready to take to the park. They all got there coats on, trundled out the door and into the car while Andy locked up the house. Once the boys were strapped in Andy chucked Tracy the car keys and sat in the passenger seat.

"you can pick the park this time" she said to Tracy as Tracy smiled and climbed in the drivers side. "We haven't got to be back for anything so where to?"

Tracy tapped her finger on her lip, then smiled and started the car. They drove for about an hour, then Tracy turned up a little country road, it was beautiful, the trees had grown over the road and the sun was shinning through them, it was picturesque. When they came to the end of the road there was a big car park with an information centre to one side. Tracy pulled up turned off the engine and unloaded the boys while Andy grabbed the picnic stuff.

"follow me " smiled Tracy as she locked up the car, held the boys hands and led them through some big black gates. On the other side of the gates was a huge green field with a wooden play area to one side and the on the other side was a wood, it had been made into a walk and adventure place and was completely kid friendly. It went on for miles with absolutely amazing scenery. "WOW" said Andy as she took in the view, the freedom that the place made her feel was ... it was just so beautiful and light and airy and just amazing. " Trace how did you know this place was here" she said as she took in the surroundings " my dad used to bring me here when I was little before he died" she said "I'm surprised I still remembered the way, nothing but good memories here and now I get to make new ones with you guys" she said. "come on last one to the swings is a slow coach" and ran over to the play area with the boys laughing. Andy laughed and took off running with the picnic stuff in hand. " ahhh your the slow coach" said Tracy laughing. Andy put the stuff down by the bench and loaded William into the swing with Tracy loading Leo in next to him. They pushed the boys till there arms ached and then it was time for the slide. The girls lifted the boys out and helped them up the steps to the slide then ran round to catch them as they "wheed" themselves down the slide over and over again.

The boys went on several other things and then they decided to go for a walk. Tracy grabbed the picnic stuff and they headed for the woods. They played peek a boo behind the trees and chased each other round the trunks, they laughed so much there belly's ached. They looked at all the different flowers and bugs and Andy made herself into a scarecrow with a few sticks shoved up her sleeves she pretended she was standing guard, as soon as one of the boys would come near her she would spring to life and chase them back to Tracy, they squealed with laughter. Oh how the country was exciting, there was always fun to be had. Tracy and Andy Collected big logs that had been felled and built a little hut out of them, the boys were awed by what there mums could make; and all with sticks. After a while the boys started to get hungry so they headed back to the big field of luscious green grass.

Tracy laid out the blanket while Andy got the tubs of food out, the boys sat down on the blanket waiting to be handed their grub, she plated up the boys food and handed it to them then she made hers and Tracy's. They all sat munching and just watching all the people around them playing and just enjoying the outdoors. Once the boys had finished Andy gave them a drink. They handed their plates back to Andy, who once everything had gone packed the stuff away but the blanket and went and put it in the boot of the car while Tracy watched the boys. While Andy was at the car Tracy got the boys to lay down and look at the sky, she showed them how to make shapes out of the few clouds that were in the sky. When Andy got back they boys were almost asleep, they were tired from running around.

" who needs a man when I have you huh" Andy laughed jokingly

"ha thanks" laughed Tracy "what you tryna say I'm not feminine" as she fluttered her eye lashes and pouted. They laughed then sat quiet for a while...

"Leo's been hurt so much by his dad, he was just letting him down all the time... but you know I cant teach Leo how to be a man" she said he needs a man in his life, a role model who'll be good for him.

"but you have a hunky guy that you like and likes you back" said Andy " who knows where that will go"

"ha I'm not sure, some of the things he does are so not manly" she laughed "last night at the BBQ I mean what was that"

Andy laughed " aww Trace he's only tryna impress you" she said

"yeah well just him being himself would be a whole lot better than whatever it was, I so hope he doesn't do it again" she laughed "you have your dad"

"Yeah I do and we both have the guys at 15 stated Andy "they're some good guys, family"

they both smiled and then quietly pondered a bit. Andy looked around wondering if any of these guys could be Williams dad, who was he? where was he? would he ever know his dad? maybe it was better he didn't in-case he was a dead beat or in jail.

After the boys started to stir Andy grabbed the blanket and lifted William up into her arms as Tracy lifted Leo up and they both carried them back to the car. They strapped them into their car seats and drove home. Tracy drove them back to her house, unloaded Leo and bid goodbye to Andy thanking her for a wonderful day and she'd see her at work. Andy got into the driver's side and drove back home where she unloaded Will from the car straight up to bed changed him into his pjs, kissed him then went back and unloaded the picnic stuff from the car. She washed everything up, put it all away then hit the shower and went to bed, it had been an enjoyable day.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N OK, so thank you to all those of you who have taken time to read this and have left positive feedback, for the others I'm open to a bit of direction but comments like "this is boring" are not welcome you find it so then there are plenty of great stories to read, i dont claim to be a good writer I'm just trying, this is my story and i can only write my ideas, this is my 1st FF and I'm just going with what can, i don't want to rush, i know where i want it to go its just getting there. Once again thank you for reading and much love to J xx  
**

It was coming up to Williams 2nd birthday and Andy had thought about having a garden party for him. She'd thought of inviting some of the kids from the Nursery, Leo and the Shaw girls, she'd ask Oliver and Tracy tomorrow on shift she thought as she lay in bed, today was her day off and she spent as long as possible in bed, besides it was a Saturday as well " mummy mummy " she could hear William calling so she got up, got dressed, put the coffee on, got William up and dressed and they both sat down at the kitchen counter for breakfast. She loved the times she spent with him on her days off and the mornings and evenings after shift, she loved coming home with him from nursery, she missed him some days more than others and was always glad to get back to him at the end of a day.

Since the BBQ at Oliver's things were great at work, everyone was closer and the feeling of family was definitely there, they weren't just co workers or colleagues they were family, real family on and off the job and it was nice.

On her days off Andy spent the day deep cleaning and boogieing around to music with William in tow dancing with her, he was quite the little mover; armed with a cloth he loved to help Andy wipe the table and anything else he thought he could reach. The Diary she had started; from when she was pregnant had grown dramatically over the past 2 years. Photos of William smiling, his dimples on full display, his 1st birthday at the zoo, times at the park on the swings, on the slide, even days like this when they were dancing around she'd get the camera out and snap him; all the good memories were now set inside a book that was bursting at the seams. There were even pics of Tracy and Leo in there when they went out together at the ball pit, even some with Oliver, Zoe and the girls on, pics from the BBQ at Oliver's, Sam, Tommy, Oliver and Noelle all playing with the kids. She was truly blessed to have such great people around her.

After cleaning the house, washing and drying the clothes it was time for the weekly shop. Andy got hers and William coats on, Locked up and got into the car for a trip to the supermarket. She pulled up in the car park, got out, took William out, locked up and went inside with William toddling alongside her, she lifted him up and placed him in a trolley seat. They went round the super market getting fresh fruit and veg, meat, eggs, bread, nappies, toiletries and juice amongst other things. She paid for the groceries at the checkout and headed out to the car, as she got nearer She felt straight away that something was up so she proceeded with caution, she rounded the driver's side of the car and saw that the window had been smashed, inside sat a man with a knife and he was rummaging through her glove box. She pulled out her cell phone and quietly called the Police.

" Hi this is Andy McNally, I'm an off duty police officer and in the car park of Wal-Mart, on Jackson Street, some guy has broken into my car, he's still in it and he has a knife, I am on my own with my 23 moth old son" she spoke calmly so as not to scare William.

" Sit tight a unit is on its way " came the reply

Andy was about to turn and slowly back off with William in the trolley so as not to disturb the guy when William started to babble. The guy turned round looked at her and in a shot he was out the car and making his way towards them. Andy's First instinct was to place her whole body in front of William as the guy was getting closer with the knife pointing directly at them, she was slowly edging backwards with the trolley behind her.

Sam and Officer Jenkins were patrolling when the call came through " off duty Officer in the middle of a Car jacking at Wal-Mart on Jackson street, Off Duty Officer is alone with her 23 month old son" came over the Radio..

" Car 1509 responding" said Jenkins

Sam had a sudden dread rush through his body, he hit the lights spun the car around and floored it to the address given. When he got there his thoughts were confirmed, there was Andy stood with the guy poking the knife at her, William still in the trolley behind her, her body clearly in defensive mode as she stood so her body was blocking any view the guy could have of William. He pulled into the lot and jumped out the car just as the guy lunged at Andy with the knife. He pulled his gun out of its holster and aimed for the guy...

" this is the police, put down your weapon NOW" he Shouted at the guy. The guy turned to look at Sam and Jenkins with a smug look on his face,

" I can get to her before you get to me" he laughed, waving the knife around right in front her. Andy looked directly at Sam who looked straight back at her, she turned and looked from William to him and he nodded. He understood that William was her priority, if she had been alone she would have kicked this guys butt but she wasn't. She needed to make sure William was safe.

"looks like the balls in my court" said the guy. Just then 2 more cruisers had pulled up. Noelle and Jerry and Oliver and Tommy were now at the scene, Tommy's eyes widened as he saw that Andy and William were inches away from the end of a huge knife; which was in the hands of a maniac. Oliver Tensed and Sam growled as the guy took another step closer. Andy tried to push backwards but the trolley was up against the curb. William was now starting to get upset, he could feel the tension radiating off his mum and he was getting scared so he started to whimper.

" shhhh its OK baby" Andy called out behind her, he was now wiggling to get out of the trolley. She needed to make a spur of the moment decision, she wouldn't be able to subdue him for long.

" what do you want" she said to the guy with the knife

he smiled at her with an evil grin and peered behind her " I want him"

Andy went sheet white when she heard the words, "never" she growled out. She looked at the officers surrounding her and Met eyes with Oliver, Sam and her dad...words were exchanged in the looks and her body suddenly stiffened.

"you'll have to go through me if you want him " she said with confidence

The guy lunged at her with the knife this time cutting into her and in the second he did that Andy lifted her leg and kicked the knife out of his hands. As soon as the knife left his hands Sam, Oliver, Tommy and Noelle rushed him, he was on the floor in seconds and Andy turned around and slumped into William, she lifted him out of the trolley and hugged him tight; then suddenly she started to shake.

"hey Kiddo are you OK ?" Tommy asked once the guy was in cuffs and slung into the back of a cruiser.

"Yeah" she said and then dropped to the floor. Sam instantly grabbed William from her arms and Tommy caught hold of her, he noticed blood staining on her t-shirt and panicked.

"call a bus" he said as he lifted her top to find the knife had gone into her abdomen. Noelle had grabbed the medi kit and run over to them , she gave him some gauze and he put it over the wound and applied pressure to stop it bleeding. The ambulance came and the medics rushed over to Andy who was unconscious in Tommy's arms. William was calm in Sam's arms and he snuggled up to his chest and stayed there watching the Ambulance crew load Andy into the back of the ambulance. Tommy looked up at Sam..

"will you be able to take him while I ride in the back with Andy" he said

Sam looked down at the young kid in his arms "Yeah I'll meet you there". He got the car seat from Andy's car put it in the front of the cruiser and strapped William into it, then drove to the hospital. Oliver and Noelle took the guy back to the station while Jerry and Jenkins started to process Andy's car while waiting for Detective Callaghan before they too would head back to the station as well. This guy wasn't getting off likely, stabbing a police officer was a serious thing.

At the hospital, Andy was unloaded from the Ambulance and rushed to the theater. She had lost a lot of blood and they didn't know if the knife had punctured anything inside. Tommy was sat on the seats of the waiting room and had just finished filling in forms when Sam came in with William.

"how is she?" he asked as he handed over William to Tommy.

" they don't know" he sighed ... he looked at William "she lost a lot of blood and they're not sure how deep the knife went or if there's any internal damage"

Sam sat down next to him "she'll be OK Tommy, she's a strong girl and I don't think she'd leave you or this little man behind" he said as he rubbed Williams hair.

"yeah your right" said Tommy "thanks Sam"

The 2 men sat and kept William busy till the surgeon came out and called for the "McNally family" They both rose up out of the chairs and the surgeon walked up to them

" she's out of theater " he said, " the knife had punctured her liver and we were able to repair it, we'll keep her in for about 5 days to make sure everything is healing OK and there is no infection. The knife missed the major vessels so it's not life threatening although she'll be in a lot of pain, we've given her some pain meds and she's in recovery, You can see her once she is transferred to a room."

"Thanks Doc" said Tommy as he visibly relaxed into the chair behind him. He let out a long sigh and looked at William. " Mommy's OK Will" he said " we can go see her soon"

"it's a good job Will's at nursery" he turned and told Sam, "ill just have to swap my shifts around"

Sam looked at them..." I'll take him if you have to work and he's not at nursery" said Sam "that's if... you need someone to, I don't mind" he smiled at Tommy, "lets just say this is what family do."

" thanks Sam thanks " said Tommy " I'll request days so you won't need to keep him over night, but we can sort out things later"

About an hour later a nurse came up to the two men and lead them to the room where Andy was, Tommy gave a sigh and walked into the room , William in his arms. He gasped at the sight of Andy , all the wires and the drips coming from her pale body. He sat Will on the side of the bed and he snuggled up to Andy's legs. " mummy" he called to her , she fluttered open her eyes and smiled a weak but painful smile ,"hey " she said groggily , then turned to see her dad sat in the chair by the side of her bed and Sam stood in the door way. " whats up" she smiled when she saw Will hugging her legs and calling for her. " mummy ouch" he said and she nodded "I'll be better soon" she told him her voice sounding hoarse.

" hey how you feeling kiddo" said Tommy " you had us worried there for a bit you know"

" I'm numb and my head is swimming, you should know I'd never leave you guys" she said as she slid her arm around William.

"yeah I know" he replied as he looked up at Sam with a smile.

"will you be OK with him" she said as she looked from William to her dad " Yeah" said Tommy "the guys at the station will help out if i need it" he said smiling " I'll change my shifts so I'll work when he's in nursery... all will be fine "

she smiled at him "Thanks, I'm kinda Tired dad" she said as she fought to keep her eyes open.

" no problem Kiddo " he said "We gotta go back to the barn and sort things out" he said as he kissed the top of her head and lifted William up to kiss her and say goodbye " just glad your OK"

" bye mummy" William said and she smiled and kissed him back. " thanks Sam " she yawned out... and then she was asleep.

The 3 of them left her room and headed back to the barn to fill out reports and sign off, they'd stayed over there shift as it was. "thanks Sam" said Tommy as they pulled into the barn, Sam nodded. Tommy got William out the car seat stood him next to the cruiser while he got the car seat out " stay with Sam" Tommy said as he walked over to his car , unlocked it and placed the car seat inside. He walked back over to William and said " let's go see inside shall we" William laughed and Sam smiled. As they walked into the barn Tracy ,Oliver, Frank and Noelle all came over and made a fuss of William while asking how Andy was. They'd all stayed to wait for news and help get this scumbag processed, it didn't need them all but they'd stayed. Tommy gave them the run down and they informed Tommy that the guy had been under the influence of drugs and had been charged with attempted murder of a police officer as well as being in possession of a dangerous weapon with intent to harm, attempted car theft and attempted kidnap. Callaghan was dealing with it and He wouldn't be getting out for a long time.

"i gotta go talk to Boyko " said Tommy, " we got Will" said Oliver as he watched Frank throw him up and down in the air causing William to giggle. Sam sat on the corner of the desk and watched just how much the little boy had gotten hold of everyone's hearts, even his.

The 5 days past with Tommy being on shift when Will was at nursery and them visiting Andy in the evening. Tracy had been up everyday for lunch with Andy and she was grateful to have some company, Oliver and the others popped up a couple of times to check on her and make sure if she needed anything she'd call them. The doctor came round on the 5th day and told her that she'd be discharged and that she'd need 2-3 weeks rest, stress free and little activity; after that she could go back to work,light duties for a week and then after seeing her doctor she could go back to full duty. it was 1;30pm and she knew her dad was at work, she should call him for a lift but she didn't know if he was busy so she sat and waited for her discharge papers. While she was waiting Jerry and Oliver came up to see if she needed anything.

"Yep a lift home" she smiled " just waiting on the discharge papers now she told them."

" that's fine" they said and waited with her for the papers. The papers came 30 mins later with some more pain meds and she was sat in a wheel chair and wheeled out to the awaiting cruiser. The guys got her bag that Tracy had bought her while she was in there and put it in the boot while she hotched slowly into the back.

They drove her home chatting about anything and everything and she told them they needed to disinfect the back as it smelt really bad, it was the only and last time she was ever sitting in the back of a cruiser, the guys laughed; once they were at her house they helped her out. Her car was sat on the drive way all fixed and looked like it had even been washed. "thanks guys" she said as she opened the door, hobbled inside with her hand over her bandage and plonked herself down on the sofa, they had carried her bag inside and told her to rest. William was fine and she'd see him soon enough. She said goodbye and thanks again and they left.

She put her feet up and dosed off. She awoke to little feet running on the floor and her dad following behind " Andy?" he called, she smiled " in here " she said and smiled as William came running up to her "mummy mummy mummy" he called. He climbed up on the sofa and cuddled into her, she positioned him so as not to hurt herself. " mummy OK" he said, Andy smiled "yes baby I'm OK"

"how are you? asked her dad

" I'm fine" she said

"You should have called , I would've come and got you" he said

"I know but Jerry and Oliver had come up so there was no point, besides you were working and I didn't want to pull you away from work."

"how have you been baby, mummy missed you lots" she said as she hugged and kissed William, man she'd missed him, " I can have him here now " she said to her dad " I'll be OK "

"Andy you're not allowed to drive for 2-3 weeks at least, you still have to take it easy"

" dad I've missed him so much , I want him back now" she said as he got down off the sofa and went straight for his toys.

not wanting to make her feel useless he said " fine I'll stay here with you "

"OK " she agreed, she'd take the help if it meant she could have William there with her. She knew she needed the help, she didn't want to go back into hospital , it was lonely there.

" come on little man let's go get dinner" he called to William " we'll go get some groceries and get his stuff from mine and we'll be back soon OK" he said "coming gwampy" he said as he ran to Tommy

"OK " she smiled back

"anything you'd like" he asked?

" can you get some ice cream"

" Yeah and how about I do lasagna for dinner , sound good? "

" lovely" she said with a big grin , she always loved her dads lasagna, the good home-made stuff was heavenly.

" OK see you in a bit" he called to her as he put on Williams coat and headed out the door.

Tommy and William came back about 45 minutes later. Tommy put away all the groceries and put Williams things away, he then made a start on dinner while Andy took off Williams coat and placed it over the back of the sofa. William showed Andy some drawings he'd attempted at nursery.

" aww they're beautiful Will" she said "are they for me?"

" yep mummy" he said with a big smile, dimples and all

"he's really proud of them " Tommy said from the kitchen," Jessie suggested he do something to help you get better so he did them" he peeped round the door and smiled.

"hows he been " she asked

" he's been great, kept asking about you but the guys at work have been fab, Tracy bought Leo round a couple of times to play and he loved it; say i got a couple of night shifts next week that i can't swap and I'm not comfortable with you being on your own, some one needs to be here and take him to nursery for you" Said Tommy

"well I can't ask Tracy as she's got Leo, Oliver's got his girls, who closest out of everyone?"

"Sam and Jerry are " Tommy Replied " I'm sure either one would be happy to help"

"I'm not sure who to ask" Andy said " Tracy will be round tomorrow, I'll run it by her". When Dinner was done Tommy set the table and plated it up .He sat Will in his chair and he dug in straight away. Andy slowly came over to the table as Tommy was getting the drinks. They ate dinner and Tommy Cleaned up, swilled the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. Andy watched Will play some more before bath time. Tommy took him upstairs and put him in the bath, Andy slowly climbed the stairs and went and sat in the bathroom with them both while Will played in the bath, Tommy then got him out, dried him and got him dressed and into bed. Andy sat on the chair next to his bed and read him a story, he was asleep by the end. She said good night to her dad and went into her room, on the bedside table was a glass of water with her pills and her phone. She took them and fell sleep.

When she woke up the next morning she was sore, she reached for her pills and found a fresh glass of water there and looked up at the clock, it was 10;45am, she'd slept for hours. She got up, slowly changed into jogging bottoms and a tank top and went to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth then slowly made it down stairs. she sat on the sofa and saw on the table in front was a note from her dad,

**Andy,**

**Hope you slept well, Will be home for dinner with Will after shift.**

**don't forget Tracy is coming round for lunch,**

**get some rest,**

**Love dad xx**

she smiled, she had to rest so she put her feet up and turned on the TV. She watched wildlife programs until she heard a key in the door. "ANDY" came a call, it was Tracy and Sam. They had come bearing gifts of food and it smelt lovely. Tracy had let her self in with the spare key that was hung in Andy's locker at work.

"hey how are you ?" Tracy asked as her and Sam came in and sat down with her.

"I'm OK " she said "was really sore this morning but now the pills have kicked in its bearable", " I'm starving though" as she inhaled the foods smell her stomach growled.

"Yeah I can tell" laughed Tracy

"where are the plates " asked Sam

"top cupboard on the right" she replied as he went into the kitchen.

"Tracy I have a problem" said Andy " my dads on nights next week and I'm not allowed to drive, I need someone to take and pick up Will from nursery, I know you have Leo and Oliver has the girls, I'd ask Chris or Dov but they live over the other side of town, I don't know who else to ask... any ideas?"

Sam gathered the plates and the cutlery and walked back into the living room " I'll do it" he said

Tracy and Andy looked at each other Shocked, "are you sure?" Andy asked "I mean you don't have to, aren't you working nights next week?"

"no I've got them this week" he replied as he dished out the Chinese they'd bought her. "there you go" said Tracy " all settled"

Andy looked at Sam and Smiled, he smiled back and passed her a plate and spoon. They sat and ate and chatted about Wills birthday, it was in 2 1/2 weeks, she was hoping to be better by then but she had the doctors a couple of days before his birthday and she was hoping that 2 weeks rest would be enough instead of the 3, she just had to make sure she rested a lot and so Sam said he'd help wherever he could. Tracy said she'd come round at weekends with Leo and help as well. Andy told Sam the address and times of Wills nursery and told him she'd call Jesse and get him put on the contact list so he could pick him up without any problems. Tracy and Sam cleared away the food and washed up the plates before heading back out on patrol. Tracy gave Andy a hug told her to get some more rest and gave her a bottle of water for her pills.

"I'll call you later" she smiled at Andy who didn't miss the glint in her eye

"O...Kay" said Andy as she heard the front door close. She took some more pills and fell asleep.

Tommy came home after shift and started on dinner while Andy played with William, they pulled up the coffee table and sat drawing together. "your good at drawing Will " she said

" thanks mummy " he said "Jesse help me" Wow thought Andy his speech was really coming on. "Will can you draw me your favorite thing?" she asked him. He got another piece of paper and started to draw on it. When he was finished he handed it to Andy " thanks " she said these are great ... and paused " swings Mummy" William informed her " Brilliant this will go up on the fridge" she said and wrote swings underneath the pic and got up to put it on the fridge. She helped Tommy dish up dinner and called William to the table where Tommy lifted him up to the seat. They sat and ate chatting about Tommy's day, Williams day and then Andy told her dad about how Sam was going to take Will to and from nursery.

"that's good " he said "as I have something I'm wanting to talk to you about"

"whats up dad?" she said

"oh nothing major, I just wanted you to know I'm putting in for the D's job" he said. "I'm gonna start taking the classes in a couple of weeks then I'll be on rotation and if all goes well I'll take the exam and go for the opening that will be when Callaghan leaves, It will take a few months from start to finish though" He confirmed

"wow" said Andy "that's really good dad"

"well it means that I might not be around much and with you getting cut loose soon they'll be 2 Officer McNally's he smiled I'm thinking better a Detective and an Officer than 2 Officers" he laughed." "Yeah" she smiled "your right".

After dinner Tommy washed up and Andy went and put Will to bed. It was getting late and she was exhausted.

The week went by pretty much the same , Tommy getting up and taking Will to nursery before Andy had even woken up, taking her pills and then downstairs to watch TV until her lunch date showed up in the form of Tracy and whoever she was partnered with. Tommy came home with William and today it was his last shift until after the weekend, she'd informed him that he could go home tonight and get a good sleep, Tracy would be here in the morning as she'd arranged to come and stay the weekend with Leo. Tommy had been with her from the Thursday she was discharged onwards. So he put William to bed and then said goodnight to her and off he went, back to his house for a relaxing weekend before his night shifts started the coming week.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N OK so i know i have been doing like 2 chapter updates a day and i intend to try and stick to that however there were 3 yesterday and so this one will be it for today unless i get more written on the others, i like to have a good 2 chapters written before i post so i can update even if i cant write. i hope that its still a good read for you. many thanks for the reviews and once again thanks to J for proofing, also thanks to my girls P,C,A,V thanks for the support, we've had some good laughs xx love you... I do not own Rookie Blue, if i did i would've put myself with Sam :) Enjoy**

Saturday was here and Andy felt a lot better she'd been out just over a week and she was definitely on the mend , she still didn't want to over do it and was glad that she had company. She got up, woke William up and they both went down to the kitchen for breakfast, Andy had a coffee and Will had his normal juice. After they'd finished eating she swilled the plates and loaded the dishwasher, got Will down so he could go play when she heard "Andy, Will"

"Yeah " she called and in bounded a Leo with Tracy behind him. " he's in there" Andy told Leo and pointed to the living room.

"trace you've only come for the weekend " she said laughing at the big bag Tracy had bought with her.

" well I figured that since your still...taking it easy or should be" she said as she eyed the wet plates..."relaxing, that a few films would be in order and I didn't know which ones to bring so I just bought a few" she smiled and wiggled her eyebrows. Andy and Tracy sat in the kitchen, laughed and chatted while the boys played with toys and drew and then went and played in the back garden, only coming in for snacks.

"so while you were sleeping" Tracy said "guess who I got better acquainted with..." she smirked

"oh you didn't" Andy grinned

"oh I certainly did" said Tracy... "oh no not that way" she laughed and swiped at Andy once she realized how it sounded. "we got paired up one day and we just hit it off" she smiled a dreamy smile. "He's really nice... Mr. Jerry. Barber . Officer." she said each word pointedly.

Andy laughed "stop saying his name like that your making me laugh too much and it hurts"

"sorry" said Tracy "did you know that him, Sam, Oliver, Noelle and Frank ALL went through the academy together" she said " its kinda like us lot coming through together. Think we'll be as close as them" she asked

" I think we already are" said Andy as she thought about the help she'd had from them all... true family "wow look at the time " she said "best get the dinner on..."

Will and Leo finally came in and chilled on the sofa, tired from playing and running around. "Dinners ready soon" called Andy from the kitchen, she couldn't believe they spent the whole day in the kitchen laughing and joking around, she'd missed Tracy and there girlie chats, Tracy dished up while Andy set the table.

"come on kids " said Tracy "Dinners out" The 2 boys came running and Tracy lifted Will up onto the chair, Andy sat next to him and Leo was sat next to Tracy on the other side, they all munched quietly. Tracy swilled the dishes once everyone was finished and the boys were excused from the table while Andy loaded the dishwasher. They all went into the living room and Tracy grabbed a DVD from her bag and put it on,

"boys you can watch this then bath and bed" she said. She put it in the DVD player and Wreck it Ralph came on " yay" they both cried and flopped on the floor in front of the TV while the girls sat on the sofa.

" I love this film" Andy said to Tracy " always makes me feel good"

"shhhh " said the boys to no one in particular, the girls smiled at each other and they all went quiet watching it. By the end of the film Will was asleep and Leo was getting there.

"I'll carry him up for you" Tracy said as she bent down and scooped Will up in her arms " Leo you come up with Andy and she'll run you a bath" she finished. Andy followed Tracy up stairs with Leo in tow and went to run the bath while Tracy put Will down "pj's in the top drawer" she called to Tracy as she was putting in the bubble bath " like lots of bubbles?" she asked Leo " yeah" he said "your never too old for bubbles right?" he asked back "right " said Andy "never too old" she smiled at him.

she went into Wills bedroom to find Tracy tucking him in, " baths ready " she said "I'm just gonna go get changed" she told her

"OK , see you when he's done" said Tracy and left Andy who had bent down to kiss William Goodnight with one hand on her now healing wound. She then went and changed into her pj's and climbed into bed. A little while later Tracy had dried and dressed Leo and put him in the blow up bed she'd made for Leo in Wills room, she then came into Andy's room, got changed and hopped into bed, they chatted for a while before they both drifted off to sleep.

The next day both girls got up early and Tracy helped Andy do a bit of cleaning before the boys got up. Andy needed to go shopping as she hadn't gone the day before so they agreed to go when the boys were up. They pottered about and did all the housework together and Andy then had a rest before they woke the boys up for breakfast. Tracy made coffee and they both sat and drank it while they made the shopping list. Just as they'd finished making the list there was a knock at the door. Andy looked to Tracy and Tracy to Andy then Tracy got up and opened the door to find Sam stood there.

"hi " he said " Andy OK?"

"yeah , come in " she said with a smile " didn't know you were coming today, it's a bit early for you isn't it?" she asked

"Yeah I guess, well I'm on nursery run in a couple of days so..." he smiled as Tracy shut the door and led him in to the living room. He looked around for the boys but couldn't see them.

"still in bed" Andy smiled at him, "had a few things to do before they got up."

"ahhh" he said and sat down on the sofa across from Andy

"so need anything" he asked

"well now you ask, we need to go shopping " Tracy said " but we need to get the kids up first"

" coffees in the pot " said Andy who stood up with Tracy to go wake up the boys. They went upstairs woke up the boys, got them dressed and bought them downstairs for breakfast.

"hi Sam" they both said when they saw him in the kitchen leaning against the side, coffee mug in hand.

"morning boys" he smiled

They sat at the table and were given their breakfasts, then when they'd finished the bowls were taken away and washed up. Coats were put on and they all headed out to the cars to get the car seats and put them in Sam's truck. The boys were strapped in and Tracy climbed in the back with them while Andy got into the front.

"you sure your OK with this" she asked

"I offered didn't I " he smiled at her and Tracy who was watching in the rear view mirror.

"OK then let's go " she smiled widely at him.

He started up the truck, drove out of the drive way and off towards the supermarket. he took them to one just outside of town, figured they would like a change of scenery and there was a little cafe round the corner just in case they shopped...like women. They all piled out and Tracy went for the Trolley while Leo waited with Sam, Andy and William.

" you gonna sit in here Will" Tracy asked as she went to pick him up and put him in the seat

"nooo I wanna walk" he said as he grabbed hold of Leo's hand

"ahhh I see, want to be a big boy today hey " she smiled at him

William looked at Andy who smiled back "okay but don't run off, stay holding our hands OK" she told him

" OK mummy" he said as he bounced up and down.

" you gonna be OK walking all around this place" Sam asked Andy

"I hope so she said " and smiled at him "if not I'll get her a wheel chair " said Tracy and laughed at Andy's face. "I'll be fine" she said and off they went.

She bought lots of fresh fruit and veg, pasta and rice, Fresh meat, joints and mince, sausages, Bacon, bread, lots of salad, potatoes, juice , Bottled water, milk, Nappies, Toiletries, toilet rolls, and a load of other stuff. By the time they made it to the checkout Andy was leaning on the trolley,

"you OK?" asked Tracy

"Yeah just a stitch " she replied

"Andy that's not good " said Sam "you need to rest, here take my keys and go sit in the truck me and Tracy will take care of this"

" what about the ..."she said before he cut her off with a stern look

" the kids will be fine with us" he Said and shooed her off to the car park.

She took the keys and went and sat in the truck, they were right she did need to rest, she hated feeling like this though she wanted to be back to normal. Sam paid for the shopping, bagged it all up and Tracy pushed the trolley to the truck while Sam had hold of both boys hands. They got to the truck, strapped the boys in their car seats and then loaded up the back of the truck with the food. Sam took back the trolley while Tracy climbed in and leaned forward to talk to Andy.

"feeling any better" she asked

"Yeah I just had a stitch but your right I need to take it easy if I have a P.a.r.t.y to plan for the week after next" she sighed "I feel fine its just my body that's all" she said

Sam came back and jumped in the truck, he took the keys off the console in the middle, put them in the ignition and started the truck up. They drove back home and Tracy told Andy to take the boys in while her and Sam unloaded the truck. Once everything was inside Andy took the coats and put them away, the boys went outside to play in the garden and Andy was banished from the kitchen to go rest on the sofa, feet up and her head resting on the arm she fell asleep. She awoke to gorgeous smells and laughter coming from outside. Tracy smiled when she saw her come into the kitchen, she had done dinner while Sam was playing with the boys in the garden.

"he's really good with kids and a great help" said Tracy " he's had a lot of practice with Oliver's kids so the boys are not a problem" she smiled watching Andy watching them play outside, it was early evening.

"sorry I fell asleep" she said

"nonsense you obviously needed it" Tracy told her " besides I'd rather have a whole Andy than a half Broken one" she smiled

"thanks Tracy I love you , you know that right" Andy said

"yeah I know and I love you too" and with that she announced outside that dinner was done

" Sam, Leo, William," Andy called Dinners ready.

All 3 of them came in washed their hands and sat down at the table. They ate dinner and the 2 boys changed into their pj's. They were then put to bed after an hour of chill time. Once the boys were in bed fast asleep Tracy got up and put on a film she had bought over, The Green Lantern.

"you're welcome to watch it with us" said Tracy

" Yeah I'm grateful for the help today Sam " said Andy

"not a problem Andy your welcome anytime" he said "I'll have to go after the film though" and so they sat , the 3 of them watching the film. When it had finished Sam got up and asked Andy if this morning would be about right for the nursery run. she said "yes" and thanked him once again before he got his coat on and left. The 2 girls went up to bed, changed, and Andy got into bed. Tracy got in after she'd sorted her uniform out, she had work the next day so she set her alarm. They chatted for a while and then fell asleep.

Both girls awoke to Tracy's alarm,

"good morning" they said to each other. Tracy got up and got in the shower while Andy went downstairs to put the coffee on. While she was in the kitchen there was a knock at the door. She opened it to see a freshly showered Sam in uniform.

"morning" he said and gave a big smile. Andy wondered was he was smiling at this time of the morning until she looked down and saw what she was wearing.

"oh um...excuse me " she said face going bright red..."I've just put the coffee on " and scurried out of the kitchen back upstairs. She stood in front of the mirror cursing herself for wearing the shorts and tank top that were covered in Barbie prints the day that Sam had come over. Tracy came out of the bathroom fully dressed and watched as Andy freaked out and was pulling clothes out her drawers and putting them on.

" whats wrong with you?" Tracy asked

" Barbie...Sam...Grrrr...Why" she growled out

Tracy laughed " you mean Sam's downstairs and you answered the door dressed like that" she laughed

"yes and it's not funny" she started to laugh once she saw the funny side of it

"Mr Sexy Sam saw Andy's booty in her Barbie set Aha...embarrassed much" she teased

"only enough that I went bright red...and not cause hes sexy either...caz he's... that's not how I see him" she said as she put on her top. They both headed back downstairs and found Sam leaning against the counter coffee mug in hand and 2 more mugs on the side.

"thought you might need it" he said as he passed Andy a mug and then the other to Tracy with "morning Trace" and a smile.

"I'm just gonna go and get the boys up" Andy said to Tracy as she put her mug down in the sink and moved past them both to go upstairs.

"you sure your OK with doing that" Tracy said

"Yeah I'm fine" she called back halfway up the stairs. The girls had gotten up earlier so they could get ready and then get the boys up and sort them out. She walked into Wills room to find them both awake and Leo reading a story to Will.

"good morning boys " she said to them and got a " good morning Andy " from Leo and a " mummy " from Will. She got them both dressed and walked them downstairs for breakfast. As they came down the stairs and saw Sam they both ran over to him" hi Sam" they both said "hey boys" he replied. Will and Leo sat at the kitchen table and Tracy gave them their breakfast.

"OK so I've called and sorted everything out with Jesse " Andy said " there should be no problems"

"Okie doke" said Sam causing the 2 boys to smile.

Tracy washed up the bowls after they'd finished and put there coats on. "OK so I'm off I'll see you later" she said and hugged and kissed Andy on the cheek , "see you for lunch, have a rest" she said to her.

"yes mum" she laughed as Tracy led Leo out the door, she had to drop him off at school before work.

"OK bud so you ready then" said Sam to Will "yeah" he replied and ran over to Kiss Andy and give her a hug. "OK let's go" Sam replied and walked out the door with Will. Andy watched him put Will in the car seat and then as he rounded the truck " we'll be fine" he said and " see you later" as he got in and pulled out of the drive. Andy shut the door suddenly wondering what to do. 15 mins later her phone beeped with a message from Tracy don't even think about it, REST was the message. Andy chuckled , man Tracy knew her too well, so she took her pills and went and sat on the sofa with the TV on. She got bored pretty quick with the TV and saw that Tracy had left the DVDs out so she went through and put one on.

Sam got to the nursery, parked up and got William out the car. He walked hand in hand with Will up to the front door and into the building.

"well hello gorgeous " she said as Will ran up to her ahead of Sam "hows my little munchkin today?"

She then looked up at Sam. " well you must be Sam " she said as she shook his hand. "wow, can tell your family" she smiled. " Andy has filled me in, lovely girl... glad she's got such a good support network, How is she?" she asked

"she's getting there, very independent " he smiled

"yes I know " smiled Jesse " well I'll see you later" she said and walked off to play with the kids.

Sam said "bye" to Will and walked out to his truck got in and drove to the station. What Jesse had said had shocked him. "can tell were related " he laughed "Yeah right wait till I tell the guys" he said to himself. He pulled up at the station, got out and headed for the locker rooms. When he got in he found Jerry and Oliver in there getting changed.

"hey guys" he said

"hey they both replied"

"so hows you this morning" Oliver asked him

"I'm good, dropped Will off at nursery for Andy as Tommy's on nights this week" he replied, "met Jesse the nursery owner and Wills teacher" he said "I had to laugh...she said she could tell were related, she's clearly got the wrong idea about family"

"well you are" said Oliver " we all are"

with that Jerry poked his head around the locker, "say what" he said

"Yeah i think she took the family thing the wrong way" he laughed

"I bet he has traits of all of us" Oliver added. "were around him often enough"

"Yeah poor kid" Jerry said quietly thinking

Once they were changed they headed to parade. Sam was partnered with Gail, Tracy was partnered with Jerry and Oliver had Nick today, Diaz was with Williams and Dov was on desk and Best was in booking.

"hope you don't mind I'm having lunch with McNally" Tracy said to Jerry.

"no not at all, do you mind if I come with you?" he asked

"hold on ill just ask her" she said and sent her a text.

she got a reply back 5 mins later ...awwww he doesn't want to leave you, Yeah its OK :)... was the reply she got."yep all sorted" she laughed. They drove around all morning with nothing coming in apart from a RTA that was minor and was quickly sorted out. Lunch time was just around the corner and so Tracy and Jerry went to pick up lunch for Andy and them before heading over to her house.

"Andy " Tracy called as her Jerry entered her house,

"hey in the kitchen " she called "just making coffee, want some " she asked.

"no we're good said Tracy as she put lunch on the kitchen table. "thanks" said Andy as she dug in.

"hey Jerry" she said with a smile and a look to Tracy. "so hows the morning been so far" she asked

"really quiet said Tracy just an RTA and that was it.

"what have you been doing" asked Tracy walking round to the bulging book that was perched on the side and flicking through it

"oh that " said Andy " just going through it and thinking maybe I need another one she laughed, it's a bit full I think."

"What is it" asked Jerry

" well it started off as my pregnancy diary and then turned into a photo album about William " she told him

"can I see" he asked her as Tracy bought the book over to the table

"Yeah sure " she said

Jerry flicked through the book stopping on some pages longer than others, hmm he thought to himself looking up at Andy and back to the book every now and again

"what" she asked

"nothing just thinking how much he looks like you" he smiled " do you mind me asking does he look anything like his dad? "

Andy went all quiet, " well " she said

"sorry its OK you don't have to say , I shouldn't pry" he said

"no its OK " said Andy "I knew people would eventually ask, I guess its only fair to ask, I've known you guys for over a year now and we're all family so... I went to a fertility clinic"

Jerry nearly choked on his food, " sorry" he said coughing "went down the wrong way, that'll teach me to talk and swallow at the same time" he smiled at her "what made you do that"

"well I was fed up, I always seem to choose the wrong guy, so ..." said Andy "i wanted kids and I wasn't getting any younger"

" well it looks like you chose right this time" he smiled "he's a great kid and he does you proud"

" thanks " said Andy " hes quite the little charmer, he probably gets it off his dad who ever he is" and smiled a really genuine smile

" wow" said Tracy "I salute you my girl" she said "major respect to you" and she hugged her. "I wont tell anyone either but I think you rock" she laughed. " glad you trust us enough to tell us"

They sat there a little longer and chatted about Andy's appointment at the doctors next week and what she had planned for Wills birthday. They both agreed to help and Jerry had just the present lined up for him. Then it was time to get back to Work, Tracy picked up her bag she'd left at Andy's and got Jerry to carry it to the cruiser, "got him wrapped around your finger already " laughed Andy and hugged her before saying thanks and waving goodbye to them both.

Jerry gave Tracy the Car keys and told her to drive, she could tell something was on his mind but didn't press. He was very quiet all afternoon and kept mumbling things over and over. The day went really slow after lunch and finally it was time to head back to the barn for paperwork. When they got back everyone was there apart from Sam and Gail and no matter how hard he tried Jerry couldn't focus on his paperwork, so he filled it away for tomorrow said goodnight to Tracy and headed to the locker rooms to change and went home without talking to anyone, he needed to get his head round whatever was bothering him.

Sam and Gail were booking in a prisoner they'd caught at an attempted robbery, Best was in booking and once he'd been booked in both Sam and Gail went to the locker rooms to get changed, their paperwork could wait till tomorrow, Sam had to go and pick up William from nursery, so he changed quickly, headed out to his truck, got in and drove to the nursery. When he got to the nursery he parked up and went inside to get William.

" hey" Jesse came over and welcomed him

"hows he been " said Sam

"great as always" she said " he's a bright kid" she smiled "William" she called "Sam's here"

The little boy bounded over to Sam and wrapped his arms around his legs "hello Sam " he said as he beamed up at him

"hey buddy " he said picking him up "ready to go see mummy" he asked

"yeah " he giggled " bye Jesse" he waved as they made they're way to the door " thanks, bye Jesse " Sam said as he opened the door and walked out to the truck. He opened the truck, strapped Will in and drove him home to Andy.

A knock at the door, got Andy's attention and she went and opened it.

"Hi " smiled Sam as he took in Andy, she was freshly showered and smelling like vanilla and butterscotch.

"hey " she smiled wide when she saw Sam's look, " hows he been" she asked him,

"good " he said and put William down, He ran straight for Andy's legs and hugged them tight " missed you mummy" he said then let go and ran off for his toys.

"Sorry, come in" she said as she moved to the side to allow Sam entry. " want a coffee " she offered, "I was just about to put some on" she said

"um yeah " he said as he sat down at the counter and watched her work slowly so as not to hurt herself.

"hows the wound " he asked

" great its healing up nicely" she said" its fully closed on the outside, think it is on the inside too" she laughed "feels a lot better now I've had a shower, I feel like my muscles have relaxed" she smiled at him.

"Yeah a hot shower will feel good" he said as he took the coffee mug from her.

"so what'd you do today ?" he asked as she sat down at the kitchen table, after peering in the direction of William playing with his toys.

" well Tracy came round today with Jerry and we chatted about William and his BIRTHDAY next week" she whispered

"oh right" he smiled " what are you getting him?"

"I have not an idea" she said and laughed " I have to get past the Docs appointment before I can actually set anything in stone but I'm hoping to have a party here in the back garden " she stood up and walked to the back door, Sam followed her and looked into the back Garden "well it's certainly big enough" he said

they both walked back to the kitchen table passing the fridge on the way, " did he draw them swings " Sam said as he lifted the picture and smiled

"Yeah" Andy said "I asked him to draw me a picture of his favorite thing and he drew that" she said "he loves it when I take him to the park with the swings and the slide"

" would it be OK if I buy him a swing set he said, maybe you could get a slide to go with them.

" she thought for a minute " that's a great idea she said "but you don't have to get him anything" she said

" he's family" he said, "same with Leo and Ollie's girls" he smiled

after she'd drank her coffee she got up to put dinner on," wanna stay for dinner?" she asked him

"umm sure" he said "thanks". He stayed sat at the kitchen table while she did the dinner and then went to sit in with William while they waited for it to cook. He sat and watched Andy interact with William and play with him. She was really a great mum, you could see how much love she had for the little boy, and how much he had for her. She got up and told William to tidy up his toys as she went to check on dinner.

"dinners ready " she called to William and Sam from the kitchen and they both came after washing they're hands

"could you lift him on to here" she pointed to the chair as she asked.

"Yeah sure " he said and picked up William and sat him at the table, he walked around to the drawer and got out the cutlery while Andy dished up and he set the table. She put the plates on the table and sat down telling them to dig in. While they were eating Sam asked " would you consider having a BBQ at this P.A.R.T.Y he spelled out. you know Oliver can do a mean one and I'm sure he'd love to be helpful he said as he put another mouthful of food into his mouth.

" Yeah that's a good idea, do you think he would mind?" she said..." i think he would be honored" said Sam. She looked at him and smiled a smile that reached her eyes, Sam smiled back wide with his dimples making an appearance. They finished eating and Sam got up, cleared away the plates and loaded the dishwasher much to Andy's protests, he told her she just cooked and so it was only fair he cleaned. they then retired to the living room where they sat and played with William before it was bath time, she took William upstairs got him changed and called "SAM"

he bounded up the stairs "yeah" he said a little worry in his voice, as he followed the her voice to the bathroom ," sorry "she blushed "can you help me lift him into the bath "

"Yeah of course" he said and picked him up under his arms and placed him in the bath, "I'll wait downstairs he said call me when he's ready to get out" and made his way downstairs. Andy played with William and the bubbles and Sam could hear the giggles from them both, it was a nice sound to hear. After a while Andy called for him to come and lift him out. William held his arms up to Sam so he could lift him out while Andy wrapped a towel round him and walked him to his bedroom where she dried him, got his pj's on and tucked him in bed with a story. Sam went and waited back downstairs till Andy came back down and thanked her for the food and bid her good night till the morning. Andy took some pills and went to bed.

Sam was at Andy's bright and early again the next morning, this time she was dressed and William was already up dressed and eating his breakfast when he got there.

"good morning" she greeted him as she opened the door. She knew the sound of his truck as he pulled up in her drive. "coffee" she asked as she walked back to the kitchen

"yeah thanks" he said as he sat down next to William " good morning buddy" he said as he ruffled his thick black hair. " hi Sam" he replied a big dimpled smile on his face. " thanks" Sam said as Andy handed him a mug of coffee.

"I'm thinking of ordering his S.L.I.D.E online today " Andy told Sam " since I can't go out it'll have to be home delivery.

"well if you wanted you could reserve it and I could pick it up and keep it at my house until the day " he offered " then he wouldn't see it.

"are you sure" she asked him

"Yeah it's totally fine plus I've got to get mine he said and might as well get them together.

"OK she said" let me give you the money, I also owe you for the shopping from the other day." she got up and went to her purse .She pulled out several notes and handed them to him , there that should be enough, she said.

"that's more than enough" he said,

"well you are picking it up for me ,so that's gas money as well" she smiled. "I'll send you the code for it once I've reserved it" she said

"OK" he replied. She got William down from the chair and put his coat on after he'd finished his breakfast. " see you later son" she said as she kissed and hugged him and watched him go out the door with Sam.

Sam dropped Will off At Nursery, Said good-bye and headed to work. He got to the station with plenty of time, he parked up, got out and locked the truck then headed inside to the locker rooms. Jerry and Oliver were already in there having a discussion

"Hes a charmer Ollie" he said as he pointed to himself "He's even got Dimples" said Jerry

"Jerry your not the only one with Dimples in this country" Said Oliver laughing "Sam has them too you know big ole deep ones, you only have one"

"hes got dark hair like..." Jerry started until Ollie cut him off "like half of the division here" he stated, "why are you so worried about it?" Ollie questioned

When they saw Sam walk in they went quiet and carried on getting changed.

"O..Kay " said Sam "so how are you two " he said as he opened his locker and started to get changed

" yeah good " they said

" I've gotta go pick up William's presents sometime this week" he told the two men

"cool what you getting him " asked Jerry trying to lighten the mood " I'm getting him a water works" he said " he'll love it, squirts water out of all places just attach a hose."

" well I'm getting him a wooden swing set , Andy's getting him the slide to match, you can attach them both together or have them separate" he says " oh and Oliver I sort of volunteered you to do the BBQ for it" he said smiling" I told her no one does a BBQ like you."

" yeah that's fine" he said "my pleasure.

"Lets hope the doctor clears her before then" said Jerry and finished getting changed. " see you in parade" he said and walked out.

"whats wrong with him" said Sam

" just things on his mind" Oliver said said don't worry about it.

" you ready" he asked Sam "yeah" he said as he closed his locker, put his name on his vest and went to parade.

Today Oliver Was on his own and Jerry was paired up with Sam which was really good as it meant for lunch they would go and get the presents once Andy had text Sam the code. Tracy was helping the D's, Chris and Noelle were together and Frank was paired with Gail, Dov was on booking and Nick on front desk. Sam received Andy's text with the code before lunch so he and Jerry knew what they were doing in their lunch hour, they would grab Sam's truck and pick them up.

Tracy had been stuck with the D's all morning and couldn't get to her lunch date with Andy, she knew Oliver was on his own and that Sam and Jerry were busy so she called him and asked if he minded popping in with lunch at Andy's. Tomorrow was Chris, Dov, Gail and Nicks turn for the lunch Date with Andy, they had the late shift and so would spend longer than lunch with her.

Oliver had been wondering about why Jerry had said what he did and although he'd laughed it off there was a little something that Ollie felt there and he didn't know what it was so when Tracy had called he'd agreed to lunch. At lunch he went to subway, he bought them both a sandwich and headed over to hers. As he stood and knocked he could hear loud music and could hear Andy singing along, he smiled and knocked louder, eventually she came to the door after turning down the music and smiled apologetically at Oliver when she opened the door and saw him carrying lunch.

"sorry come in Oliver " she giggled

"how are you" she asked him.

"I'm OK " he said and straight away she could tell something was on his mind

"I've missed you she told him, " cant wait to get back to work.

"missed you too Andy" He smiled and handed over her sandwich before he sat on the sofa and tucked into his. "Sam tells me he volunteered me for the BBQ" he said in-between mouthfuls,

" Yeah is that alright" she asked.

"Yeah its fine" he said "so when is it exactly?" they sat and chatted details, by the end of their chat he was more his normal happy self although Andy knew that there was something lurking, she didn't press it he would talk when he was ready." this is all based on the Doctor passing me beginning of next week" she said "I feel fine now, I haven't been over doing it and its driving me mad, I'm really grateful for you all having lunch dates with me" she smiled "it really helps. I'm just wondering if I will still get cut loose with the others due to the time off" she said.

"Yeah you should do " Oliver said "your still a good cop despite what happened" he said "just wait and see when you get back" he assured her. So with the date set for Saturday of next week for the party he got up hugged her and left to go back to work. She put the music back on and continued to clean up.

The rest of the week flowed by quickly. Sam picking up and dropping off Will. Lunch dates with the rookies and Tracy, and her dad calling her to make sure she was OK, he'd then tell her about his D's courses etc, all was going well. Sam and Jerry had picked up Will's presents and they were stored at Sam's as arranged. Andy was feeling a lot stronger by the weekend and hadn't had to have pills at all by the Sunday; whilst shopping with Tracy on Saturday she'd only had to have a couple, just in case...they had gotten the usual food items plus extra for the BBQ and party. William had been eying the things but he was mostly happy walking around hand in hand with Leo.


	9. Chapter 9

Before she knew it , it was the day of her Doctors appointment. She went with her dad who had booked the day off to go with her. They both walked into the doctors office, signed in at reception and waited to be called, after waiting for 10 mins the doctor called her in.

"hello Miss McNally" she said "could you please stand behind this curtain, take your top off leaving your bra on and just pull down your trouser band to your hips" she said " good now lay down on the bed please"

Andy did as she was asked and the doctor examined the wound.

"how does it feel?" she asked Andy

"good" Andy replied " a lot better than it did, i haven't had to have any pills since the weekend"

"that's good" said the doctor " it seems to have healed very well. I'd say you can go back to work next week but only desk duty for a week, then normal duties after, we don't want you to suddenly over do it" she said "you can go back to driving as well right away but no lifting heavy things for at least another 3 weeks; no sudden movements either, nice and slowly get your rhythm back, strengthen your muscles"

Andy beamed up at the doctor, " thank you " she said.

" if you get any sharp pain at anytime you come straight and see me" said the doctor " i don't think that will be a problem" she smiled "you can get dressed now" she continued and left Andy to put her clothes back on. As Andy came out from the examination room she had the biggest megawatt smile her dad had seen in a long time...

"see kiddo" he said "told you if you take things slow and easy it pays off in the long run"

Andy just kept smiling " here give this letter to your boss and good luck" smiled the doctor as she met Andy at the reception

"thanks" Andy said back, her and Tommy said goodbye to the doctor and left.

Tommy drove Andy to the station after her appointment to give Boyko the doctors letter saying she could return to work on light duties for a week then slowly ease back into full duty. This meant that she could do Wills party this weekend after all. After the Station Tommy took her out for lunch, they discussed what things she still needed to get for the party and so when they finished eating Tommy took her shopping for the remainder of the things she needed to get. She text Zoe asking her if she'd still be able to make the cake for Will as she'd offered, and Zoe said yes she 'd get right on it. After everything was gotten and things were sorted her dad dropped her off home. She put the things away and hid the ones she didn't want William to see. She then put the coffee on and sat down to send a text to everyone except Sam;

**Got the all clear from the doc Woohoo Will's party this Saturday 2pm start :0)**

Then she sent Sam a txt;

**Got the all clear, See you tonight :0)**

She pottered around the house and then put the dinner on, it would be almost ready for when Sam bought Will home. Sam pulled up at Andy's after picking William up from nursery. She'd heard his truck and opened the door ready for them. In bounded William with Sam not far behind chuckling

"hey mummy" said William as he wrapped his Arms around Andy's legs.

" how was your day baby?" she asked Will.

"good" he laughed out while she was taking his coat off.

"would you like a coffee Sam?" she asked as she walked to the closet and put Williams coat away. William going into the lounge and playing with his cars.

"yeah thanks" he said as he sat down at the kitchen island.

"so, got the all clear then" he smile at Andy who was pouring two mugs of coffee and handing one to him.

"Yeah " she replied "back at work next week, only on desk duty but then i can go back to full slowly the week after" she said "beats sitting here doing nothing and i can drive again now so... I just wanted to thank you for all the help you've been Sam, really it means a lot to me, you my dad, the guys at work ,Tracy your all really special to me... I owe you one" she stated.

" no problem" he replied " we stick together, have our families backs, it's what family do right" he smiled taking a sip of coffee.

"yeah it is" she smiled back "say do you wanna stay for dinner?" its almost ready.

"are you sure?" he asked her

" yeah Sam its the least i can do, like i said i owe you one" she smiled

"OK thanks" he replied

When dinner was done Andy called for William, he came running in and Sam lifted him up to the island, Andy dished up and they sat eating..it was a quiet dinner although there was little talking it was comfortable. Once they had finished Andy cleared up while Sam made more coffee and then they sat down Andy ticking off her check list for the party while William was having a little TV time. After she'd done she called William for bath time and Sam thanked Andy for the dinner and excused himself. She bathed and put Will to bed with a story and kissed him good night before she went downstairs locked up and went to bed herself.

Andy enjoyed the rest of the week getting back into routine, driving William to nursery and picking him up. She tidied up the house, giving it the thorough clean she hadn't been able to do while she had been resting for the past few weeks. She felt good to be able to do things herself again albeit carefully, but it was a huge weight off her shoulders to be back to being independent.

It was Saturday morning and she'd started to get things ready for the party. She'd asked Tommy if he could take William and Leo out for the morning so her and Tracy could get things ready without William seeing anything. She explained to William when he asked why she wasn't coming she just needed to take it easy still and he was OK with that. It was 11;45am, Sam and Jerry had just turned up with the first of Will's presents. It was going to take a couple of trips to get everything from Sam's over to Andy's. She asked them if they could all be put up and set up before Will got home so it would be a surprise for him. So the 2 guys went back and forth until everything was there. They then took out the sets and got to work building them.

"I bought my screwdrivers" said Jerry as he took them out of his jacket as he took it off and placed it over the back of a garden chair ( he didn't want to get that ruined ) He walked over to Sam who was looking from him to the huge bag of screws and chuckled

"this is only for 1 of the sets" he laughed and then pulled out his power tools and smiled

" yeah think your approach is better Bro Jerry winced " The two of them had almost built the set of swings by the time Oliver, Zoe and the girls got there at lunchtime. Ollie unloaded his BBQ and set up in the back garden while Zoe took in Wills Birthday cake and Andy put it on top of the fridge, it was beautifully made. The Shaw girls helped Andy and Tracy hang the paper banners and streamers around the back door and in the garden. Then Chris and Dov were next to turn up with presents.

"hey Andy" they greeted "you're looking better" said Chris and gave her a hug followed by Dov

"yeah kinda missed you at work" Dov told her "will be good to have you back next week and just in time for being cut loose" he smiled and fist pumped the air.

"you saw me for lunch the other day" she smiled at their enthusiasm. She told them to set the presents down on the table in the garden and then got them to hang the lanterns that were to be hung all around the garden. She looked out and things were starting to come together nicely. The banners were up,the food was done, the chairs were all out, the lanterns were up and all there was left to do was to light the BBQ and fill the back yard up with people.

It was now nearing 1;55pm and the sets were up; her back garden was huge and easily accommodated them, there was a pole in the middle that was supporting the frame of the 2 sets when joined together and the water center Jerry had bought was set up a few feet away attached to the hose. The BBQ was already to be heated up and the tables had been set up with food and snacks that were covered by a big sheet to protect them form insects. Once things were done they all had a drink;

" this looks lovely Andy" said Zoe as she sipped her iced tea and took in the sights before her " you've done a really good job"

"Thanks I couldn't have done it without all of you" she said and smiled to each of them

Once they finished their drinks Andy took all the mugs inside on a tray and Tracy helped to wash and dry. They had all sat down once everything was done and had a rest before Tommy bought the 2 boys home, Most of the people invited had started to turn up already. Andy's phone then Rang

"hey kiddo " she heard as she answered it " have you um had enough rest now" he asked smiling down the phone. " we feel like we've been out forever" he chuckled

"yeah I have, can you bring my little man home now" she laughed.

"of course be there in 10 mins and I'll come in the front way" he said

"Yeah good idea" she clarified and with a see you in a min hung up

She went out to the back and told everyone they were on their way all took their places and went pin drop quiet. Tracy and Andy went into the living room and sat down as calm and collected as could be, they were both excited inside. Andy had gotten her camera out and had given it to Zoe to catch his face when he came outside and saw everything.

10 mins later Tommy was back and Andy walked to let them in.

"hey baby had a good morning" she asked while taking his coat off.

"yeah mummy" he said as he slid out of it

" well you know your 2 today she smiled at him, I have a little something for you" she said with a grin. His eyes got wide and he scanned around the hall way and the lounge his eyes meeting nothing but Tracy who was stood behind Andy.

She took hold of his hand " come with me" she said "shut your eyes" he put his hand over his eyes and taking wobbly steps followed his mum to the back door " you can open your eyes now" she said as she nodded to Zoe.

His little hand dropped down and he was greeted with a "happy birthday" from everyone who clapped and whistled. William stood there taking in everything with wide excited eyes " wow" he said " is all this for me?" he looked up at Andy " yes baby" she replied " happy birthday".

He launched himself round her legs before yelling "come Leo lets play" Both boys shot to the swing and slide set laughing so much. " this is so cool" said Leo as Sam and Jerry pushed them on the swings and laughed at the boys saying "whee" as they were going back and forth. Zoe was there with the camera taking snaps at every turn and really enjoying doing so.

People started to come at 2pm as planned. Kids from Will's nursery turned up along with Jesse and her husband, Gail, Frank, Noelle and Nick came all bearing presents. The party was a success, people mingled and the kids had fun playing on the sets and getting wet in the water center. Zoe handed the camera back to Andy after a while and Andy stood back snapping pics with Tracy, Noelle, Zoe, Jesse and Gail all smiling and chatting with other mums that were there.

"whee" cried William as he slid down the pole both arms and legs wrapped round it.

" uh oh" said Ollie can't be having him grow up to be a hose monkey" he laughed " that will not do"

Sam and the others laughed at Ollie's comment "don't think that will be an issue" said Jerry smiling as he paid close attention to Will.

All the kids were playing together and laughing, taking turns to slide down the pole, go down the slide and splash around in the water from the water center. All the guys stood laughing, eating and mingling with everyone.

After a couple of hours of playing Andy came out with a big cake, the candles were lit and Zoe called all the kids round to sit in a circle while William bounced up and down in the center. Everyone sang happy birthday to him and he blew out the candles. He then opened the other presents that had been placed on the presents table, Zoe all the while taking pics of the day as it unfolded, she'd gotten the camera back off Andy when she saw the perfect picture she wanted to take.

He'd gotten a lot, There was a dressing up set from Chris and Dov and a Ball pit from Gail and Nick. They all nodded to Andy when she mouthed "thanks" to them with a smile. He had cars of Tracy and Leo and Crayons and a big pad of plain paper with other stuff from the kids at nursery. After the presents were opened the kids were sat down on blankets that were placed away from the play part of the garden and fed till they couldn't eat anymore. Then they had drinks before they went back to playing. Tracy had taken the cake from Andy and was now cutting it up and placing it into bags for the kids to take home after the party.

"thanks Trace" Andy said as she placed an arm around her middle.

"anytime Andy " she smiled back "just as long as you know you'll have to plan something like this with me for Leo" she laughed, both girls rested their heads together and smiled. Andy made her way back outside to the guys..."thanks" she said to Ollie " thanks for doing this"

"no problem" he said " you have to promise me one thing though" he said "please limit his pole sliding activities, i could easily get worried about him " everyone laughed and Ollie nodded in the direction of William sliding down the pole of the 2 sets with a loud "whee"

Andy laughed and bumped shoulders with him" oh Oliver trust you " she laughed. She did her rounds thanking all for coming, thanking them for the presents. She thanked Jerry for helping Sam and he hugged her, "anytime McNally" he smiled and went back to watching the 2 kids he had swore to protect both for different reasons.

"Sam" she said as she approached him " thanks for all this" she said and gestured to the sets.

"no problem " he smiled "it was all worth it" he said "the little guys grown on me" and looked at the kids enjoying what he had put together then back at Andy, they locked eyes and just stood there caught up in the moment. Tracy was on her way over to tell Andy the cake and bags were all ready, when she saw them looking at each other...she stopped in her tracks and went over to Jesse who was chatting with her husband. They were chatting and glancing from Andy to William and the "family" of 15 Division. Tracy smiled then approached them. "Hey Jesse" she said "I'm Tracy, Andy's best friend"

"hey" said Jesse "nice to meet you, Andy's told me a lot about you" both girls chatted for a minute and Tracy's eyes widened with a smile. She thanked Jesse and decided she best go rescue her friend, she said bye to them both and with a smile and a clearing of her voice walked over to Andy and Sam...

"ahem" she laughed and Andy and Sam snapped out of it, Andy turned to look at Tracy with a blush over her cheeks

"sorry to interrupt" she said with a smile "just to let you know that the bags are all made up and ready."

"thanks Trace" she smiled and turned back to Sam " well yeah thanks again" she said and walked off with Tracy. Sam following her with his eyes. "that was intense" he thought to himself.

Time was getting on and the kids were getting very tired. The party bags were handed out and people left slowly thanking Andy for the party. Jesse congratulated her on a Party well done and left. Soon enough everyone had gone apart from their family from 15 Division. William was tired and Andy told people to just unwind while she got William ready for bed. He went round hugging and thanking everyone and then Andy took him upstairs to get bathed and then bed. Zoes girls were laid on the sofas in the lounge and covered with blankets while the eldest Izzy sat with the TV on low.

When she came down she found the back garden had been cleared up. The water center had been turned off and covered up, the tables of food had been cleared and put away and all that remained was the BBQ which still had a glow to it. The lanterns had been turned on and were creating a nice glowing calm atmosphere, the chairs had been arranged into a large group and were now being occupied by her friends who were laughing and joking and chilin, relaxing with each other. There was however one thing missing so she walked back into the house and bought out a couple of crates of beer. She walked over to them thanked them all again and placed the beers down in the center of the group. They all ahhh'd, smiled and grabbed a beer. Andy took her seat by the girls and they all chatted about the day and laughed about all manner of other things. Zoe showing Andy some of the great shots she got of the day.


	10. Chapter 10

Things settled back in really quickly for Andy, the week and a half she spent on desk went by really quick. While she was on desk the guys and girls would take it in turns to pair up with her and most days they'd all go out for lunch together. She'd been back on patrol for 5 weeks now and was really enjoying being back out with Oliver.

They were out on speed trap duty and were really bored...

"soooo report time" he teased "wanna know what i put"

"nope" she replied with a pop on the p smiling " I trust whatever you've said, just one thing though" she said " I hope it's not biased in any way " she smiled at him

"would I do that?" he laughed "Andy you ARE a good cop despite you being my favorite" he chuckled "that's a fact"

" I just thought that me being off work for little over 3 weeks would put a dent in my being cut loose"

"well you'll have to wait and see" he winked at her

"Ollie your such a tease" she laughed

"and that's what you love about me" he winked

They continued the speed trap until lunch then headed back to the barn. After lunch they just rode around the streets with no major calls coming through just a couple of noise nuisances and a drunk and disorderly who they hauled back to the barn luckily without him being sick on the backseat of the cruiser. They got him booked in and went to their desks to do paperwork then both headed home, Andy by way of Williams nursery as always. Tonight however she had invited her dad round for dinner, since he'd started doing the D's classes she'd seen less of him than she actually liked so she'd decided it was time for a catch up over dinner.

"hey dad" she greeted when he knocked the door "Dinners almost ready"

"hey kiddo" he smiled back " Hey William " he waved

William looked up and waved back, he was sat drawing on a huge pad of paper he'd gotten for his birthday.

" sooo how you doing" she asked him " haven't seen you in what feels like forever"

he laughed "yeah have been doing these classes, got another month or so to do then it'll be hopefully passing my test" he smiled

"I'm sure you'll do fine she said with a smile

"how about you" he said "getting cut loose at the end of the week" he beamed all proud of her

"well with everything that's happened I'll be lucky too" she replied

"nonsense" he said " you WILL pass caz you're a good copper Andy"

She smiled at her dad, Dished up and called William to eat . The 3 of them ate and enjoyed each others company catching up with what Tommy had missed since Wills birthday. After dinner they all sat down and watched some TV before Wills bedtime, Tommy and Andy sat chatting a while longer then they said goodnight, Tommy went home and Andy went to bed, she needed the sleep as tomorrow was make or break day.

Today was the day the Rookies were getting cut loose, or not. They all lined up at the front of parade with they're T.O's stood in front of them armed with a pair of scissors each and as Boyko read out they're reports their ties were cut. "Peck congratulations" - Snip, Diaz well done"- Snip, Epstein well done" - Snip,"Collins congrats" - Snip, "Nash well done" - Snip, "McNally an excellent job well done" - SNIP

"Congratulations to all, you have been found dedicated, Honorable, Worthy and a proud asset to 15 Division. Applause was given and the rookies then went to replace their ties.

"Woohoo" Tracy cried when they were in the locker room she high-fived Andy "told you you'd pass" she smiled. The atmosphere in the locker room was electric and the girls were running off the high of not technically being rookies anymore. Gail was actually smiling and the smile actually looked good on her. They all hugged each other replaced their ties and headed back out onto patrol with their partners. The day flew past really quick and the young officers planned to meet up at Pizzaiolo after shift. The place was kid friendly and it was relaxing and comfortable. They all sat and chatted with each other while they ate the huge pizza together dipping the slices in the many sides enjoying the new-found freedom and release that being cut loose seemed to bring them.

"no more TO's" said Gail as she toasts everyone and then starts kissing Nick.

"ewww kids" cries Tracy as she covers Leo's and Will's eyes

"no more skivvying" said Dov

"hey i like to have some direction" pouted Chris as he took a large gulp of his soda

and everyone laughed, always by the book Diaz. They chatted some more and played with Will and Leo and then each went they're separate ways home, Gail practically dragging Nick out the door.

It had been many weeks since being cut loose and Andy had found her self being paired with Dov, no offense to the guy but she hoped never to have him again. He was like a dog with a bone and scrutinized every little detail, she wondered how no one had put out a hit on him yet not that she'd wish that he was a good enough guy and one day his little scrutinizing might actually get him a big bust.. She'd had Gail who was all manicured and left all the hard work to Andy, chasing down the perps was the only thing she felt comfortable doing as it kept her fit she claimed but she didn't like getting her hands dirty, she was however a great cop in the sense that Andy swore she had a photographic memory, she could remember details that most people would forget. Then there was working with Tracy; she was great and not just caz she was Andy's best friend she had a great mind and gut for things when they didn't seem right, she swore she'd make a good detective one day and riding with her was a pleasure. Then there was Nick, he was very protective, of her and other women sometimes a little too much but he did a good thorough job and was easy to get along with , he had a knack for calming people down and he knew how to use his mouth to talk people out of certain situations, plus he had a great sense of humor, she was sure that he'd helped mellow out Gail and her attitude.

Today she'd been paired with Sam, it was a hot day and they were riding round with the windows down as the A/C wasn't doing much good. They were parked up outside a curbside vendor, happily munching on their food when all of a sudden a banana comes flying through the window and hits Sam right in the face.

"WHAT THE?" he cries out, he practically chucks his sandwich at Andy who lucky for her has great reflexes as she catches it, so no harm done there. She looks at him and try's not to laugh as the left side of his face is smothered in banana. He quickly grabs his napkin wipes his face to the best of his ability what with his temper building, they both Glance over in the direction of the flying banana to see a girl in her late 20's waving at Sam while she paranoically looks around. A moment of recognition flashes over Sam's face as he shouts

" hey you, stop, police" and she realizes that he's about to give chase taking off. Andy jumps out the car having stashed their lunch in the glove box and closing up the windows, she gives chase with Sam a bit behind her. She chases the woman a few blocks and into the back alleyway of a group of shops. Sam catches up a few seconds later.

"where'd she go?" he asks

"In there" Andy points to the back of a shop known as the Blue Oyster.

Sam shakes his head and moans; "let's go" he says , pulls open the back door and walks into the building. Once in there he finds the girl leaning up against the counter trying to catch her breath.

"keep your hands where they are " he says as he pulls out the cuffs and places them on her wrists behind her. "think that was funny did you?" he says as he leads her out the front way of the shop. Andy cant help but stifle the laugh she's dying to let out now that they have the woman. they walk her to the back of the cruiser , check her over and then Sam shoves her into the back. Both Sam and Andy get into the front and the engine is started.

"I could've thought of a better way to get my attention Daisy" he says which makes Andy's eyes go wide

"you know this woman?" she laughs out

"yeah I do unfortunately" he glances back at Daisy

"whats wrong with you?" he asks the woman

" somethings going down Sam she says, it's not like i could just call you or meet up with you somewhere, if they see me talking to you they'll kill me" she states

" well what do they think you're doing now if not talking to me?" he asks her

" i really don't care , with the info I've got you need to give me a new life, put me in... whats it called protective custody or something but without the babysitting!" she exclaims

"well we'll see what info this is when we get back to the station" he replies

"nice shot by the way" Andy says to Daisy Giggling and Daisy smiles back "thanks Sammy here taught me himself"

"OK that's enough chit-chat " Sam turns to Andy and says with a smirk on his face "don't you dare say anything back at the barn, I'm doing the paperwork for this" he says

They pull up in the sally port and Andy unloads Daisy while Sam opens the door to booking...

"hey Chris " says Andy as they walk in

"Andy get her booked in will ya...ill go get Detective Callaghan, I have a feeling he's gonna wanna hear this" he says and goes to get him. After Daisy is processed Chris tells Andy to put her in cell #2. A few moments later Sam comes back with Callaghan looking a lot cleaner and smelling fresher, Andy notices he's got a clean shirt on and his hair is a little wet still, she smiles at him.

" hello Daisy, I'm Detective Callaghan, Sammy here tells me you have some info for us and you'd like something in return for it" he says arms crossed over his chest.

" yep that's about right " she says "but I'm not telling, you hear, I want a deal first" and she plonks herself down on the bench inside the cell and crosses her legs at ease

" Diaz " Callaghan jesters to the cell and Chris opens the door for him

"come with me" he says as he motions for Andy to lead Daisy by the cuffs into an interview room " lets see what we can do"

Andy and Sam walk Daisy down the hall and into interview room 1 with Callaghan right behind them. Andy sits Daisy down and takes off her cuffs. " "would you like a drink?" Andy asks the woman " yes please I'll have a bottle of water if you have one" comes the reply; with that Andy turns and walks back out through the door and to the vending machines that are next to the lounge area. She comes back with a bottle of spring water and excuses herself. She leaves the room and heads straight for the observation room that's adjoined. From there she watches Sam and Callaghan come to an agreement with daisy to give her a new life away from Canada if what she has is worth it. What Andy hears next though shocks her to the core, Daisy has detailed info on kidnappings of young girls and how the gang transport them out of the country, even Callaghan and Sam are shocked. Callaghan gets up and walks out the door leaving Sam with Daisy. He comes back with photos of men that he lays out on the table in front of her. Daisy points to a couple and Callaghan looks up at Sam with a smile on his face. He shakes Daisies hand and gives her a pen and paper, as she starts to write Sam leaves the room and comes round to join Andy in the observation room.

"WOW" is all Andy can say when Sam comes to stand right next to her watching through the window.

"yeah, this is one big case that's been on Callaghan's radar for a while now and he could never quite get there, this will be his big break and help his move. She knows everything"

"so he's giving her what she needs" she states rather than questions "yep" Sam replies

Him and Andy stand right next to each other hands almost touching, Sam can feel this thing again, the same thing he felt when he looked into her eyes at Wills birthday party. He has no idea what it is but its strong. She is a gorgeous girl but it's not that that's drawing him to her it's almost as if they share something, have something in common. He turns to look at her as she looks at him and he sees this glow in her eyes, he smiles at her and she smiles back, she can see his eyes have a familiar twinkle to them, one that she's seen before somewhere but she can't place it. They stand there in this comfortable silence feeling a draw to each other until the door opens and Callaghan interrupts with the clearing of his throat.

"were all done" he tells them "she can sit out here" he jesters to the chairs in the bullpen "I just have a few things to wrap up, my guy will come to collect her, everything's been arranged"

"Oh thanks Sam" he nods in acknowledgment and disappears off to his office leaving Sam and Andy to go retrieve her from the Interview room and sit her near to they're desk while they do the paper work for the day. I got this one remember he says as he grabs the paper from Andy who smirks at him ," oh yeah" she says as she leans back in her chair stretching her arms behind her head, big grin still on her face.

he just chuckles, "watch it or I'll make you do next shifts paper work all by your self" he threatens in a playful tone. " oh yeah is that a threat or a promise" she flirts back with him " I might not be partnered with you for a while she laughs playfully and gets up to go to the coffee machine

" want one?" she jesters to Sam " yeah thanks" he says as he starts with the writing. As she's getting the coffee Jerry and Tracy come in with Ollie.

"aww thanks McNally you shouldn't have " Ollie says as he makes a reach for one of the coffees Andy has in her hands " hey hands off, that was made for me" Sam calls over and Ollie pouts at Andy

" what don't you love me no more now you've got Mr tough guy here as your partner" he mocks

" yep that's about it Ollie she loves me now...ERRRR...You did a good job training her but I can show her things you can't"...OMG...I mean I'm a better partner... he stutters out... he rubs his hands over his face "can i have my coffee now please" he manages to say all embarrassed. Andy takes it to him then returns to the machine to stand by Tracy hoping that she'll shield the redness of her face. Ollie and Jerry are laughing so hard other people are watching.

" seems like your not the only one who gets they're words mixed up around someone who's hot" she laughs with raised eyebrows as she reaches for a cup of her own, bumping shoulders with Andy. Jerry and Tracy share a longing look and smile at each other. " i got something to tell you" Tracy tells Andy. " we need to arrange a girlie night" she says before she walks off with Jerry, Andy notices that they really close like REALLY close to each other.

As Tracy had requested, a girlie night had been arranged and Tommy had offered to have William ,he'd missed him and he had a few days off before he took the D's exam so he could prepare. He'd study in the Day and having William this evening after Andy had fed him dinner was perfect , he was a nice break. Tracy's mum had Leo and so it was just the two girls, Gail was busy with nick , Andy shuddered at the thought of what they were doing, Gail's answer had left nothing to the imagination and Andy would've preferred a simple cant sorry and not the commentary she got. So here they were, Andy and Tracy laying veggie style on the sofa's both with a glass of wine each, Andy hadn't really been a drinker however it was nice to unwind with one glass and they didn't have work the next day as it was a break in their rotation so it wouldn't hurt she though.

" sooo you wanted to tell me something" Andy said

"yeap" said Tracy taking a big gulp of her wine and sitting up


	11. Chapter 11

"well" she says "Jerry kinda asked me out"

"what did you say?, when?" Andy asks adjusting her self so she's also sitting up now and gawking at Tracy to carry on.

"the other day when we got paired together for the second time that week" she smiles. " he's such a smooth talker" she laughed remembering how he'd made her go all mushy inside that day. "he seems a really good guy and really good with kids, we had this call out, these kids were..."

"how could you not tell me!, a couple of weeks ago? Andy cut her off..."i thought you two seemed rather close when i saw you at the station the other day" she smiled "what did you say?" asks Andy a second time while bouncing on her knees

"i told him...yes" she laughs " I've known him for a while now, and i like being around him so..." Andy's eyes go wide and she squeals a proper girlie squeal, throwing herself at Tracy in a hug. They both laugh together. "I'm sooo happy for you" says Andy "say have you kissed him yet?"

to which Tracy lets out a high pitch "ANDY!" and then laughs some more "YES" she says trying to control her laughter so she can have another sip of her wine. Every time she looks at Andy's grin on her face she cant help but laugh.

"stop looking at me like that" Tracy tells her laughing " i would like to drink this"

"what about you?" Tracy says once shes managed to take a drink "I've noticed a little something something with you and Sam" she giggles

"what? no no nothing there" she professes

"aww come on, you know you like him" says Tracy who is now sat on the same sofa as Andy after the lunge that Andy attacked her with. Nudging her shoulder," he likes you" she winks and Andy nearly sputters out her drink all over the floor and goes bright red.

"aha" says Tracy "so i am right"

"what no you're not" Andy laughs, now its her turn

"your heat gives it away" says Tracy who feels proud of herself

" my what?" exclaims Andy confused

"your heat , your cheeks go red, your blush whatever you wanna call it but really its a rise in temperature and Sam is the cause" She states as a matter of fact "there's no denying it Andy you like him and who wouldn't Mr Hotness there is kinda Gorgeous"

"then if you think so why don't you go for him" Andy questions trying to take the heat off of herself

" because he likes you and besides i like Jerry" she says as she swigs the last of her drink and reaches for the bottle to pour some more. She fills her glass then fills Andy's with the last. "good grief finished already" she exclaims

"so" Andy bites "how do you know he likes me?"

"aha see I was right" she laughs " have you not seen him, the first day he was watching you, the other day at the barn with the whole i can teach her things...I'm a better partner, he was totally mincing his words, he offers to have William anytime, He is more than happy to be around you both and when your together I swear there's something, its like watching two ships at sea both drifting together. I'm telling you he likes you and he's sure comfortable around Will and vice versa, say where's your baby book" she says "I wanna see that cutie" Andy gets up slowly so as not to give in to the buzz she's got from the wine and makes her way over to the cabinet that holds the baby book.

"hey Trace do you wanna help me sort through it, I bought another couple of albums as I think it's about time i sorted the photos properly" she says as she waves the items in her hand. "sure... although I'm not sure how straight the pics will be" Tracy laughs. Andy walks back over with the stuff and both girls sit down and start sorting through the pics from the very beginning to the latest. Both girls laugh and aww at the photos as they one by one put them in to the albums. When they're finished it's the early hours of the morning. Andy puts the finished books back into the cabinet and they both retire to bed, Andy making Tracy swear she won't say a word about her liking Sam, Tracy reluctantly agrees after teasing Andy and they fall asleep pretty quick both smiling.

A couple of weeks later everyone's sat in parade when Boyko congratulates Tommy McNally on his promotion to Detective. Andy and everyone all cheer and Tommy accepts the congrats, he walks to the back and hugs Andy. "well done" she says "told you, you could do it" and kisses him on his cheek. He then gets hand shakes off of Sam, Ollie, Jerry, Noelle and Frank. He sits down by them while Boyko continues the mornings briefing.

" we have a BOLO out on one black SUV license plate Alpha Bravo Zulu Mike 264, wanted in connection with a robbery. Pairings are on the board, serve protect and make me proud" says Boyko as he walks back up to his office. The room starts to move and the officers grab their coffee and keys and head out to the cruisers. Andy looks on the board and finds she'd paired with Jerry.

"McNally" he calls keys in one hand a tray with 2 coffee's on it in the other with a smile. She walks over to him and takes the tray of coffee wondering how he got there so fast. " thanks" she says and they both walk out to the cruiser. They climb in, put the coffees in the cup holder, belt up and pull out the parking lot. It's been a quiet morning and Andy can tell Jerry has something on his mind.

"McNally , have you ever thought about looking for Will's dad"

Wow that was something Andy wasn't expecting, " uh no why?" she turns her whole body as far as she can to Jerry as he's driving down main street.

"was just wondering you know with me now going out with Tracy" he smirks " I mean she has Leo and his dad isn't really around and..." he trails off I mean what would happen if you met his dad would you want him to know him?"

"it depends" she said " it's always been Will, me and my dad I haven't really ever thought about it, well I've wondered but not to the point where I'd do anything, really I suppose I gave up trying to find Mr perfect , that's why I had William the way I did. I don't even know if his dad is still alive." she was quite for a minute " he has you guys , your all family" she said "all the family he needs right" "just don't hurt them" she added on with a look that told Jerry it would be the end of him if he did " never gonna happen Andy"

"good " she smiled "to be honest it would depend what he was like, I wouldn't just let him see Will if he was a dead beat, I'd have to background check him first " she laughed "coppers instincts right" Jerry smiled at her "right"

They drove around till it was lunch time, it had been a quiet morning. Just as they were about to pull up for lunch the Black SUV that they were keeping their eyes open for drove past.

"there goes lunch " Jerry said as he switched lanes and started to follow the SUV

"this is 1515" Andy radioed in "we're following a Black SUV license plate number Alpha Bravo Zulu Mike 264 going south bound on Queensway" she said

"10-04" came the reply

As soon as she'd called it in the SUV sped up, "we're now in pursuit of SUV,it's increased it's speed and is weaving in and out of traffic" she spoke into the radio. "10-04, all available units proceed to intercept" they heard over the radio. Jerry put his foot down, the SUV was going at some speed plowing through the streets in a bid to get away. "Vehicle has turned west bound on Jarvis street" Andy updated dispatch. "this is 1509 were east bound on Jarvis street we'll block him off" came the reply, it was Sam, he'd been paired with Nick.

"10-04" said Andy as Jerry was trying to doge the traffic as the SUV flew around the cars, beeping coming from them as they were taken by surprise at the speeding vehicle. All of a sudden the SUV slammed his breaks on as he saw the cruiser in front of him blocking the road. The driver opened the door and jumped out. Jerry came to a halt and Andy took off running after the driver with Sam, Nick and Jerry behind her. She was a fast runner and soon caught up with him , tackling him to floor. He was a big guy however and quickly rolled Andy over. He raised his fist to be grabbed by both Nick and Sam

"oh no you don't" Sam growled out, Nick and Sam were trying to get him off of her, he had his legs clamped round Andy's waist and was squeezing with all his might. "let go " Nick said as he could see the pain in Andy's eyes as she was trying to breathe. The guy stared laughing so Nick did the only thing he knew what to do, he pulled out his gun and hit him with the butt of it over his head, the guy stopped squeezing and went limp. He rolled off Andy and Jerry got down beside her

"Andy you OK" he said

"yeah" she said as she tried to sit up "owwwww" she cried out. " hold that thought" she grinned. "you go put him in the cruiser and I'll be OK by the time you get back" she said "I'm gonna radio for a bus" Nick said "your hurt"

"no its OK " she said "he just knocked the wind out of me,I'll be fine just go take him before he comes too"

Jerry cuffed him and then Sam and Nick hoisted him up and carried him feet dragging to the car leaving Jerry with Andy. They dumped him in the back, shut the door then went back for Andy.

"OK pull me up" she said as she held out her arms to both Nick And Sam, they pulled her up slowly so as not to hurt her,"ooo" she groaned "I'm OK I'm OK " she said as she saw the concerned look on the 3 faces in front of her "I just need a minute" she said as she stood holding onto the guys.

"sack this " said Sam and hoisted her up bridal style in his arms, carrying her to the cruiser.

"Collins you ride back with Jerry and this idiot" he said pointing to the guy slumped in the back of the cruiser, "I'll stay with McNally, call for someone to come get the SUV and then I'll bring her back with me."

"OK " said Nick, Jerry getting into the cruiser with him and pulling off. Sam sat Andy in the passenger side and radioed in to say that the suspect was on the way back to the barn and someone needed to come collect the SUV.

"you OK ?" he asked Andy

"yeah I'm OK " she said "he kinda squeezed the life out of me, well almost" she said "I'm just a bit weak, plus I never had lunch" she chuckled

"well after we've left here I know the perfect place" he crouched down looking her in the eyes, feeling himself drifting towards her. As he pulled away from her another cruiser pulled up along with Tommy in a plain car.

" hey kiddo, you OK ?" he asked concern in his voice as he made his way over to them

"yeah , I'm OK " she said "just got winded"

"as long as your sure" her dad said " right better get this sorted, thanks Sam I'll see you back at the barn" and left to examine the SUV. Andy lifted her legs into the cruiser, pulled the door shut as Sam walked round the other side and got in

"right lunch" he said as he buckled up and started the engine. He drove a few blocks before pulling up to a sandwich shop, he got out told her to wait while he went inside and came out a few minutes later with 2 big batches full of meat and salad and a couple of coffees. Andy's stomach started to growl the moment Sam got in the car and the smell wafted up to her nose, the batches were warm

"here you go" Sam said as he passed her a batch, A bolt of electricity shot through him as his hand touched hers, she felt it too

"umm ...thanks" she said shocked at the feeling that bolted up from her hand at his touch. They sat there eating in peaceful silence, both enjoying every minute of their batches and enjoying the company as well, suddenly Tracy's words the night of the girlie night came back to her, "**you like him and he likes you**" she had to turn her head at the blush she felt creep up her cheeks "**there's that heat and only Sam can cause it**" she heard Tracy say again , She could kill Tracy right now for putting them thoughts in her head. Right now she needed to be 100% focused, "I'm on the job" she repeated to herself in her mind and carried on munching on the batch. Once they ate and had a drink they headed back to the barn.

"feel better now?" Sam asked as they got out the cruiser back at the barn.

"yes thank you" she said as she closed the door and walked in through the staff only door. Once inside they walked over to Jerry and Nick who were stood with Tommy and Boyko.

"well done you two" Boyko said as they approached him

"thanks" both replied

"so whats going on " asked Andy

"well he woke up just as we got him into the cell, he's a nasty piece of work" said Nick crossing his arms

" we just have to interview him once he's calmed down" said Tommy laughing, he wasn't to pleased that he was transported and locked up while unconscious" he chuckled "he refused a medical to check him over so...forensics are going over the SUV as we speak and hopefully it'll tell us what we need to know and he'll be more co-operative once we tell him what we know."

"Andy you can spend rest of the shift on desk if you'd like" said Boyko "get your paper work done early" he smiled "thanks " she replied and made her way over to the front desk through the glass doors.

The rest of shift went by pretty quick on desk with Tracy coming in with Gail as shift ended. "Hey" she said "didn't think you were on desk, thought you were with Jerry" she said leaning over the desk

"yeah I was, Long story" she said looking at the clock on the wall, Shift was over, she turned around, got up and smiled to the Officer who'd come to relieve her. Andy and Tracy walked back to the locker room to find Gail already in there and half changed. Andy walked over to her locker and slumped down it.

"you OK " Tracy asked concern all over her face

"yeah bit of a rough day" she said. Tracy came over sat next to her and gave her a hug and smiled then all of a sudden Andy shoved her.

"whats that for" Tracy asked wondering what was going looked around making sure that no one was in the locker room and there wasn't, Gail must've gone without saying good-bye which wasn't unusual. You were in my head today at the most inopportune time she said suddenly bursting out in laughter.

"oooo" Tracy said eyebrows raised " I like inopportune times" she chuckled she sat there wiggling her eyebrows " told you I was right" she laughed, she had to put her hand over her mouth so others outside wouldn't hear. "well" she said "its only forward from here" she chuckled. She got up and went to her locker to change, she looked at her watch.."whoops.. I gotta hurry up, Jerry asked me out for dinner" she said, he wants to talk to me, wonder what about, he seemed quite serious when he called me just before we got back"

Both girls finished getting changed, said they're good byes and left the station. Andy picked up Will and went home. She did dinner while Will was watching TV, they ate then played for a bit before she put him to bed after a shower and story, then it was clean and wash up jump in the shower and into bed with some painkillers. She wouldn't tell anyone about the bruise that were appearing on her skin.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N wow thank you for all the reviews, i feel like were getting somewhere now :) i started off slow as i didn't want them to automatically be together straight away, i wanted it different, now the fun begins...i am having a bit of fun with the next few chapts so if its ott I'm sorry :) also its my sons bday and mine in this next week so there might be a day or 2 when i cant post but don't worry i will get right on it after :) again thanks and Enjoy...

Tracy got back home, Said hi to Leo spent some time playing with him before she jumped in the shower, got changed, thanked her mum again then ran out to meet Jerry who was waiting in his car outside.

" hi" he said "you look lovely" he leaned over to kiss her, Tracy could sense the nerves on him

"whats wrong?" she asked him as he pulled away and pulled into traffic

"nothing " he said "lets eat first " he smiled. He pulled up outside a nice quiet restaurant, they both got out the car and Jerry locked it before taking hold of Tracy's hand and leading her into the building and being seated at a table by the window, where Oliver was already sitting with Zoe.

"uh hi guys" she said she said looking at Jerry with a what the hell look on her face " whats all this about?" she was starting to get nervous now, she could see there was something going on. They ordered and while they were waiting for the food Jerry started...

"Trace there's something I need to tell you" she took a drink while she waited for him to start...

"don't worry it's not bad" piped up Ollie "Jerry just spit it out..." Jerry just glanced at Ollie,

"fine" he said "I'll start" he took swig of his drink and started

"well you know when we were younger me, Jerry, Sam Noelle and Frank all went to the academy together" Tracy nodded "well about half way through things got tough...financially, for us all.

"yeah it was expensive when us lot went through" she added

"Well I had money from when my grandma died, Frank and Noelle had money saved up from other things."

"I went through a divorce" added Jerry "and Sam well he wasn't any better off than I was...so"

"so Jerry and Sam found a way to make a little money, enough to pay for what they needed" finished Oliver

"OK" said Tracy , wondering what they were getting at "so you did something bad?" she asked

"No" said Jerry looking to Oliver who nodded " we umm we er donated"

"thank you" he said as their food was placed down on the table,he picked up his fork and dug into his food.

Tracy sat there in shock "your not on about blood are you" she questioned with eyes wide

"nope" said Jerry as he reached for her hand "it was only the one time and we signed a clause so that it cold only be used once, its been years Trace and they said it might not get used at all so we never worried."

Tracy's face was a picture of shock, understanding, unbelief amongst other things

"I came to Oliver here when Andy told us about Williams dad , remember"

"oh my, yeah" Tracy gasps, her hand flew over her mouth "it's the same clinic"

"exactly " Oliver said "at first numpty here thought that Will might be his and after countless drilling and watching Will he was shown the light, but I've had Will on my mind and heart now since that and I think I know who Will's dad is; it's not Jerry here, for all the luck in the world I think its..."

"SAM" Tracy finished for him and he nodded

A great big smile appeared on Tracy's face and then Oliver smiled big, he had seen what Tracy had, the interaction between Sam and Andy.

"what made you think of it, Jerry" Tracy asked

"well when Sam dropped of Will at nursery, Andy had told Jesse that family would be dropping him off, that Sam was family, I think Jesse made the connection straight away... he has Andy's color hair, he's tall like Andy but boy has he got Sam's eyes and his dimples"

"They are so comfortable with each other, Will and Sam" Tracy added "now come to think of it he does look a lot like Sam, its been in plain view and we didn't even see it, but what will Sam say?" she questioned

"when we made the donation we knew what we were getting ourselves into" said Jerry "hence the use once only clause, I cant believe that it could be Will" he added

Ollie and Zoe were smiling at each other, "we need to get this proven before we say anything" said Oliver "I could ask Tommy to run DNA from Will, he has access to him and Andy would never know" Said Jerry

"and I need to get Sam's" said Ollie "hmm that might be a bit more tricky" he said

They all finished their dinner and deserts, said goodbye to each other and left. Ollie and Zoe where on Sam's case and Jerry and Tracy would speak to Tommy. No one else could know, there was a chance they could be wrong but they all had the idea that Fate was somehow involved.

Early the next day Tommy was barricaded in his office by Jerry and Tracy. They'd got in early so Sam nor Andy would see or question what was going on. They both told Tommy to sit and then filled him in on the situation, asking him not to say a word to anyone, it wasn't something that anyone else knew, only close friends that had been through the academy together and now worked at 15 together were all that knew, it was that long ago it had been forgotten by the others. To say that he was shocked was an understatement but he swore an oath to secrecy and agreed to do the test once they had something of Sam's to test, getting something from Will would be easy.

They'd noticed that people had started to come in for shift so they both said bye and slinked out of Tommy's office and headed to their respective locker rooms with huge smiles on their faces ready to get changed for the day, glad that they had a plan.

"morning girls" greeted Tracy as she stepped inside the women's

"morning came a muffled reply from Andy who had her top over her head, "hi " said Gail who was in the mirror putting on her makeup.

"get some last night" said Noelle who popped her head round the end of the lockers.

"NOELLE" Tracy Scolded her laughing "that's for me to know and you to never find out the details"

they all laughed and got changed, with laughter and light banter they walked into parade; with smiles on their faces they grabbed their seats just before Boyko came into parade.

"settle down settle down. Well done to those involved in bringing down our BOLO last week, details have been sorted and passed on to the relevant divisions he said and on another note I've had head office on the phone this morning"

he adjusts his shirt from his neck and says " we are to hold a fundraising event for charity and we are to have a wax off, EVERYONE will be involved. Men we are to show our tough side, the women of 15 will wax your chests and you will not whimper, we are police officers and we are not weak"

the room erupted into protest and excuses "quieten down" he said "unless you all want to swap with 27 who are shaving their heads

"no were fine" came the reply from them , so waxing it was. "it will held in 2 weeks that gives you plenty of time to grow that hair" said Boyko with a smirk , he didn't have to take part but he wasn't gonna tell anyone that

"assignments and pairings are on the board ,serve protect and go get em" he said before walking back to his office.

Andy found herself paired with Sam yet again, this was becoming regular although they did work well together so maybe that was it. She made the coffees then met him at the car. He was leaning on the side with keys in hand and as she approached him he chucked them to her, " here you drive" he said with a big smile on his face. She almost spilt the coffee trying to catch them and when he realized he quickly lent forward to grab her hand and steady the cups. " thanks" she said as she looked up into his eyes.

"well caught" he smiled at her. He took the cups and she walked round to the driver's side and climbed in. "whats the occasion" she asked him as she gestured to the fact that she was driving.

"oh nothing" he said as he put down the cups and sat in thought for a bit.

"haha your worried about the waxing aren't you" she laughed at him and when he looked at her his eyes were laughing back.

"I happened to like my chest just as it is" he smiled at her "I'm not looking forward to the fact that my hair will be ripped from its foundations" he tried to state in a somewhat hurtful tone "it took me years to get it looking as good as it does" he winked

"oh it's not that bad" she chuckled as she started the engine and drove out of the lot.

"oh yeah this coming from someone who does it weekly" he poked at her

"actually I shave " she smiled back," I have done it before though" she said not wanting to say why she no longer did it.

"oh yeah he said so why don't you now"

"shavings quicker" she said as she kept glancing at the radio wanting it to crackle to life and get off the subject, it was too embarrassing to say.

just as Sam was about open his mouth to ask her something else the radio crackled to life

" all units we have an RTA at the junction of smith and western"

"this is 1519 marks us on route" said Sam as Andy switched on the lights. she sped along the streets carefully and with precision, it impressed Sam at how she seemed to have the car gliding along the tarmac, she got there in under 8 minutes and the sight that greeted them was bad. A semi had plowed into a mini van which had then hit another 2 cars, a motorbike had swerved to try and miss the mash of vehicles and headed up going head on into a car on the opposite side.

They both quickly jumped out of the car looking around for survivors and assessing the full extent of the damage. They radioed in for back up, for ambulances and for the fire department, they were gonna need the jaws of life and some blocked the road of while Sam went round and counted 9 casualties and that was what he could make out so far. More cruisers pulled up bringing Gail , Chris, Nick, Dov, Noelle and Frank. They all got into 3's and went around the wreckage finding people who were calling out for help, calming them down as well as giving first aid to those who they could reach. It was over 5 hours for all the people to be gotten out and Andy had, had to call Tracy and ask her to pick up Will for her as they were still at scene, she put her phone away and went round asking people for statements and what they saw. All that was left to do was to have the cars cataloged and Tommy and the forensics were on the case, then the vehicles could be cleared off the road so it could be reopened. When the next shift had arrived the operation went quicker and once everything was finished they were able to leave and they all headed back to the barn.

Back at the station, Boyko had told them all to take the next day off, they'd worked almost a double shift and they needed to rest, it had been a long day. Boyko had there shifts covered the moment he heard how bad the wreck was. Everyone went home and Andy went to Tracy's to pick up Will.

" hey " Tracy said as she opened the door for Andy

"hey girl" she said back as she entered Tracy's place and slumped down on the sofa

"bad day uh" Tracy said getting Andy a coffee

"yeah Trace, I've never seen anything as bad as that before" she sighed

Sometimes there were days she wish she could just erase and today was one of them.

"As William's asleep why don't you sleep here instead of waking him up" said Tracy " we can get up and go into work together after dropping the boys off" she added

"umm frank gave us the day off tomorrow to recoup" she said "I was planning a lay in"

"I'll tell you what, you go home and sleep and I'll drop Will off at nursery when I take Leo on the way to work" Said Tracy

"are you sure " said Andy " I can just take him now , he wont wake up if I carry him" she said

"yeah it's fine, now go" she said you look like crap" Andy gave Tracy a huge hug, went and kissed William and headed home. When she got home she was absolutely pooped, she toed off her shoes, put down her bag, locked up then headed up to the shower. After the shower she brushed her teeth tied up her hair and plopped into bed with a big sigh, she was instantly asleep.

Andy was awoke to knocking on her door, what time is it she thought as she looked for her phone and found it on the floor, she picked it up and found that it was dead, oh great she thought, she got up went down stairs and glanced at the clock on the mantelpiece it read 12;45pm. Wow she'd slept all morning, man she must've needed it. She walks to the door rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and opens it revealing a worried looking Sam with a spotty Will in his Arms.

"oh my goodness" she says as she reaches out for Will "baby whats wrong" she asks as she scoops him up.

"Jesse called me cause she couldn't get you, your dad told her to ring me as he was stuck and couldn't get away" he told her

"oh I'm so sorry Sam" she said "my phone died and I forgot to plug it in I was so tired" she said

"I thought as much" Sam said "Jesse said it's probably chicken pox, he was OK when Tracy dropped him off this morning then he just went downhill, he's hot" he says as they both walk into Andy's , her laying him on the sofa.

"mummy" he cries as she gets up to go get a cold flannel to put on his head "mummy" He holds his arms up and cries. Sam picks him up, sits down and puts him on his lap and Will shuts up and cuddles into his chest. The sight of them warms her heart, Sam's sat there rubbing circles on Wills back and talking to him in a deep calm voice that has him drifting off to sleep. She runs up into the bathroom, grabs 2 flannels and dunks them under the cold tap soaking them. She then wrings them out slightly and comes back down the stairs. She places one on his forehead and one on the back of his neck. He whinges but Sam soon calms him down and tightens his arms around him, holding him firm. Andy calls the doctors who tells her to bring him in.

"I've gotta take him doctors" says Andy as she puts the phone down.

"I'll drive you" says Sam as he motions for Andy to come get him. She bends down lifts him up and Sam grabs her bag and keys from the table where she dumped them last night and they both head out to Sam's truck. He locks up the house, opens the back door and Andy climbs in with Will still in her lap, he belts them both in while she's still holding him, runs round to the driver side and starts the engine.

"where's your doctors" he asks her

"its the Bloor Medical Clinic on Bathhurst street" she says and with that he pulls out of her driveway and heads for the docs a little quicker than normal. They get to the Clinic 15 mins later and Sam helps Andy out of the truck with Will in her arms, he holds open the doors and they go straight to reception.

"hi I called in earlier, William McNally" she told the receptionist

"ah yes" the woman behind the desk said, she took one look at Will

"Miss McNally if you could and wait through here" she said and pointed to a little waiting room away from everyone else.

"chicken pox is infectious we need to segregate you, just to be safe" she said "the doctor will see you in a min" she smiled kindly and left them waiting.

"oh Sam " Andy says as she looks down at Will "he's never been poorly in his life, I hate seeing him like this"

"he'll be OK " Sam replied as he rubbed circles on Andy's back, it was so soothing and calming she didn't want him to stop. "I'm here for anything you need" he told her. She was looking at Will with such loving and concerned eyes and when she looked up at Sam the love remained. He knew in his heart that he'd do anything for Andy and this little boy in her arms. Part of him hoped his biological dad never found him caz he's not sure if he could just hand him over. The more time he spent with them the more his heart was filled by them and to be honest he didn't want it to ever stop.

After 10 minutes the doctor called them in, he examined Will who wasn't to happy about it and confirmed that it was indeed chicken pox. He gave Andy some infant paracetamol and some ointment to put on the spots as he explained they would become itchy, he told her that he wasn't allowed out until the spots had crusted over and had started to disappear, he wasn't allowed to be around people who hadn't had chicken pox before or were pregnant. Apart from that just keep doing what she was doing with the flannels to help his temp and keep him comfortable, he'd be right as rain in a couple of weeks. They thanked the doctor and Andy carried him back out to the truck. Sam opened the door and she climbed in the same as before.

He drove them back home and she sat down on the sofa with him.

" the flannels are getting warm" she said as she lifted her head to Sam who was stood next to the sofa "sorry could you, would you..."

"yeah of course" he said as he lifted the flannels off Will and walked into the kitchen to run them under the cold tap. He returned with freshly cold flannels and placed them back where Andy had put them. It startled Will but he settled once he knew he was still in his mum's arms.

Andy started to shuffle and tried reaching for the bag of medicine, but Sam grabbed it when he saw what she was trying to do. He got the paracetamol and read the label then he twisted the cap open and poured the right amount onto the medicine spoon.

"William" Andy called " baby, here drink this it'll help" she said as she shuffled him to a sitting position. Sam held the spoon to his lips and he opened his mouth and took it all.

"good boy " Sam said as he screwed the cap back on and took the spoon to the sink to rinse it.

"I need to call into work" Andy said to Sam i need some time off she said

"I'll call into Boyko for you" he said as he pulled out his phone and dialed work. "BRB" he mouthed as he began " hello Sir" and walked away so he wouldn't distract William.  
He walked back in with a smile and said" he said take all the time you need, I've got a few days as well" he told her hoping that she wouldn't mind him being around. "So if you need anything I'm here he told her."

Andy was glad for the offer , she knew her dad was way more busy now that he was a Detective and although she knew she could cope just fine, she was glad it was Sam that was here, him or Tracy it didn't matter.

The 1st few days it was pretty much sleep in Sam's or Andy's arms that he did, he didn't wanna be left alone and so she was grateful for Sam, Once Tracy found out she was round with soups and ice Lolly's and treats for him,Leo hand already hand chicken pox so it was OK. she also bought stuff in for Andy and found herself sitting in with her when Sam would go home for stuff. Sam had been there most of the time with them and it was nice although Andy was glad when he'd gone so she could have her William back.

As the week went on William started to feel better, by the end of the first week he was awake more and his spots were really itchy, he spent the second week running round in cotton bottoms and dotted with the ointment that had dried white. Will thought it was funny when Sam came round one day and there he was covered in these white blotches the "rrggghh" Sam let out made him giggle and Sam then chased him into the living room straight to the arms of his mum.

"how was the waxing" Andy asked remembering that it was this week it was supposed to take place.

"don't know said Sam "it's not till next week" he told her "we have a big case on and can't fit it in so its been put back, so don't worry you wont miss it" he chuckled as he placed the food down on the counter. He took the food out of the bag and Andy joined him in the kitchen.

"dinner " he said as he held up the ingredients he'd bought " I got too much for just me so I thought you and Will would like to eat with me" he smirked at her

"yeah sure " she smiled back and started to help him get them ready, he just stood there and looked at her as she washed the veg. He smiled and then continued to get out the pans and things needed to cook. Dinner was done about 1;30 hours later and they all sat at Andy's island eating and saying how good it was "secret family recipe" he told them. Andy smiled rolled her eyes and finished her food. she waited for them to finish before she took all the plates rinsed them and put them in the dish washer. They then went and sat outside while William played on this sets, he hadn't been out for a while and it was nice for him to be out in the fresh air again. He played until it got cooler and then it was time for a shower and bed with a story. Sam said good night, see you soon and left Andy to shower and go to bed herself.

meanwhile back at the station...


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N hey guys so sorry for not updating like usual, I had 4 birthdays including my own all within 5 days of each other and a party to plan and do so ive been kinda hectic, but now things are getting there and so the writing will continue, hope you enjoy and thank you soooo much for the reviews they help the story continue along with the help from J :) Enjoy...**

"you should see it Ollie, Sam has it really bad for them" Tracy said as her Tommy, Jerry and Ollie were sat in Tommy's office eating their lunches. " what if Wills not Sam's"

"I'm glad Andy and Sam have hit it off, its eases my mind a bit" smiled Tommy " he's a good man and none of them have any idea so I don't think it will change anything"

"and no one ever needs to find out" said Jerry taking a bite of his batch

"how are we gonna get Sam's DNA " asked Jerry "he's been round Andy's for weeks, Wills DNA's gonna be all over him" he added

"I can sneak in and take his hairbrush" said Ollie,

"yeah" said Tommy, "but he lets Will sit on his shoulders technically he's gonna have his DNA on his hair"

"what about his toothbrush" asks Jerry

"I'm sure he'd know if that was missing " said Ollie "I know I would"

"what about taking his cup after he's used it" said Jerry

"it would be contaminated by the cleaning staff who have to refill the cup holders and how many of us grab more than one cup then put one back caz we've pulled to many" said Tommy

Tracy grins big as she's looking out the windows of the office at a poster "aha" she shouts a little too excited and a little loud

"what?" says Ollie

"what about his chest hair" Tracy smiles and points to the charity waxing poster. "That hasn't been contaminated has it, surely cuddles don't contaminate chest hair, if it's never exposed, she asks with a big grin "and I'm sure he hasn't gotten naked with anyone yet" she smirks thinking if he has I want details.

"Tracy" Ollie and Jerry say T.M.I

"no she's right" pipes up Tommy his chest hair would be ideal the waxing will pull the root out and that isn't contaminated, its 100% fresh Swarek DNA"

Tommy looks over at Tracy "nice thinking" he laughs "now how to get it"

Tracy smiles again "leave that to me." They all finish their lunch, chat a bit more and go their separate ways.

It's the day of the charity wax, Zoe awakes to Ollie who's STILL in the bathroom

"hunni, what ARE you doing in there you've been in there for ages" she calls to him

"I'm ..umm I'll be out in a min " he calls back to her

"Ollie you said that like half an hour ago" she tells him through the door "I'm coming in I need the loo"

"N..." is all he manages to say before she's picked the lock and opened the door.

Ollie is stood there in just his trousers, chest covered in shaving foam, razor in hand and lines down his chest where the razors obviously been.

"OLLIE" she exclaims "what are you doing?"

"umm shaving my chest" he says embarrassed " I'm old" he says my heart can't take the pain of waxing, I'd rather eat pickles" he defends "than go through waxing, and right on a sensitive place as well" he puppy dog eyes her.

"Ollie you hate pickles" she tells him

"exactly so just think of the pain I'd be putting myself though by eating them, instead of wasting them like I normally do, think of the horror my taste buds would feel just at the thought of eating them" he shudders at the thought of it

"besides if I don't have any hair to wax I don't have to get my top off for everyone to see my body, I can save that just for you my darling" he winks

She stands there chuckling, "well i guess you've already started so you might as well finish" she says as she makes her way out the door "I'll use the spare toilet, just don't be late for work she says smiling and shaking her head as she makes her way down the stairs " don't forget to remind them all about dinner tonight" she called

Sam pulls up to work and see's Andy's car already there, he smiles, he feels confident now that this wont be as bad as it could've been. The deal he made with her that she could be the one to wax his chest as long as she did it carefully and as painlessly as possible was a great idea of his. In return he would buy her lunch for a week and mow her lawn when it needed doing from now till the winter was a great bargain in his eyes, he loved being around her and what he didn't tell her was that he'd buy her lunch any day even without her doing something in return, but what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

Andy was inside with all the other Officers, when Sam walked in ,Jerry, Tracy and Ollie all eyed each other and Tommy nodded his head. What Sam and Andy didn't know was Tommy had been; by request to Boyko saying that it would be a good idea if the "rookies" got to wax their old TO's chest which meant that Tracy could wax Sam and get the hair without anyone being any the wiser. Boyko thought it was a great idea and so agreed.

"ahem" said Boyko once everyone was in the bullpen, thank you and welcome to this charity waxing event" he said " just a few rules, rookies please go and stand next to your TO.

Everyone moved round, "OK these are now your waxing partners" he said

Sam's eyes shot to his hairline and he looked for Andy who just looked back and shrugged her shoulders.

Once everyone was paired up, the Male TOs sat in chairs and were told to take off their tops. Ollie undid his buttons a few "look it seems I'm as scarce on here as I am up here" he said as he pointed to his chest and then to his head with a smile. Andy wasn't fooled though she knew what freshly shaven skin looked like, she looked at him with a scowl and a tut tut tut. She called over to Tracy just as Sam took off his top and instantly blushed as she saw his well muscled top, oh she wished she was the one running her hands over that.

"Tracy...ere what do you think" she said as she gestured to Ollie's hair free baby soft chest as he was trying to cover it up.

"you cheat" she said to Ollie, as she laughed and walked back over to Sam.

"for those of you who have no chest hair and are female, Jerry Ollie, Frank and Noelle... the arms will do perfectly fine" Boyko laughed out

"hahaha looks like I get to wax you after all Ollie, Nice try though" she snickered as she walked over to Sam "sorry" she mouthed "Trace, be careful, I have to ride with him most shifts and if you hurt him I'll pay for it" she said trying to get Tracy to be as nice as she possibly could, she knew Tracy had a wicked side to her when she wanted to and Andy feared Sam would be getting the mischievous side of it today.

"don't worry" said Tracy as she waited for the wax to warm up.

Ollie wouldn't keep his arms still, he was being a right pain so Andy walked off to the equipment room and got 2 pairs of handcuffs. She then walked back to Ollie swinging them around. "do i have to use these " she said laughing at him. He took one look at them and tried to stand up, there was no way she was handcuffing him to the chair.

"do we have a problem Officer Shaw" Boyko said trying to hold his laughter in at the sight of Andy swinging the cuffs round at Shaw.

"nope none at all sir " he said as he lowered him self into the chair "just getting comfortable"

"when your ready to begin" called Boyko who was stood on his balcony smiling at the faces and the "ouches" of the men , they really were trying to hold it in and it was women seemed to be doing a much better job of dealing with it. The station had been opened to the public and there were swarms of people coming in and paying to see the Officers being waxed... but Boyko wasn't finished yet ...

Ollie sat there, tensed up, he really thought he'd got away with it until Boyko went and burst his bubble , he looked around and thought the arms couldn't be that bad until he saw the faces of Jerry and Frank. Jerry looked like he was trying not to cry and although Frank was holding it together a lot more, the face he pulled when he flinched was not attractive at all. Andy lined his arms with the warm wax then applied the strip to it.

"ready" she asked" "no" he said...if he wasn't ready then she might as well do it now she thought ...YANK... she tried to hold in her laughter at the face he pulled as she ripped off the wax strip. "1 down another half a dozen or so to go" she said smiling...his eyes opened wide and she smiled at him..."McNally be nice" he asked her as she prepared to do the next...it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, but he would definitely much rather eat pickles himself than go through this again.

Tracy applied the wax to Sam's chest as he closed his eyes trying to picture Andy's hands on his chest as he prepared himself for the pain. "Ready" Tracy said and he nodded thinking she was talking to him, Rip went the first strip, rip went the second strip and then it was time for the last strip, rip... she pulled. she placed all the strips down next to one another and as one of the helpers went to reach for them she slapped his hand.

Andy was trying to moisturize and cool down Ollie's skin with some cream they had for after but he wouldn't let her anywhere near his arms, he'd do it himself, "I don't trust you anymore" he pouted, he was only joking. "ahhh" he cooed as the cream hit his red skin, he very slowly massaged it in and relaxed at the coolness and relief that it provided.

"Andy" Tracy called "I think Sam here needs a little moisture on this as she looked down to see his red skin.

"hope I didn't hurt you too bad" she said as she picked up the strips of Sam's hair and took them into Tommy without anyone seeing. Ollie covered her back and Jerry made distractions so no one would know what was going on. She came back and said "eww sorry just had to get rid of them" she smiled.

She looked over to Andy who was stood with the moisturizing cream in her hands looking form it to her hands then Sam's hair free chest.

"come ere" said Tracy, she took the cream, squirted a huge blob onto Andy's hands then pressed them to Sam's chest. He looked up at her and she looked at him and they both smiled, Andy went bright red. She slowly started to move her hands around his chest reveling in the smoothness and how baby soft it felt,all the muscles rippled under her touch and she thought its only caz the creams cold, there eyes never left one an-others the whole time she was moisturizing him. Tracy even squirted more cream on him for Andy to rub in even though he didn't need it, She was enjoying the moment the two friends were clearly having.

Sam however was having a hard time, her hands on his chest were so worth it, they were doing things to him that he'd never known anyone else to do to him. things he hadn't experienced before. Tracy hadn't even hurt him really, she'd been, to his surprise really gentle, careful not to touch his hair. She'd been precise in both application and execution. He came to the conclusion she was a pro. Ollie came over and cleared his throat which made Andy remove her hands from Sam's chest and Sam could've killed him for it, Ollie knew that Sam was enjoying it and he just smiled.

"all done" he said, "wow you really do shine" he chuckled and Sam stood up and put his top back on much to Andy's dismay, she watched how his muscles rippled in his arms and his chest, she hadn't been aware of them before.

"ok " said Boyko "now its role reversal, TO's get to wax there Rookies" he said with a really big smirk,if the rookies thought they were getting off lightly they were wrong.

Andy eyes shot up in worry and she looked for Tracy who was also as stunned. "chest if you're a male and have hair otherwise its the arms" he called out

"payback" said Ollie who was rubbing his hands together "Seat McNally" he cackled a bit too devilishly. She sat down and put her arms on the rests. Ollie got the spatula of wax and got it everywhere,"darn wax" he said as he wiped up the mess

"here said Sam as he moved over to stand in front of Andy "like this he said as he got the spatula rolled the wax around it then smoothed it over Andy's arm. She was looking into his eyes the whole time and her nerves had completely gone. "now here Ollie, smooth this strip over the wax " he said as he reached out and held Andy's hand. Ollie smoothed it over and then the laughed "ready Andy" when she didn't reply he yanked off the strip and she didn't flinch. He got the wax out like Sam had shown him and applied it to the hairs on her arm, rubbed the strip on it and yank, he pulled again, she didn't move or bat her eye lids... She was lost in Sam's eyes and him in hers, Tracy had to cough and Ollie just stood there watching the two."OK all done " he said as he put the strips in the bin and sure enough her arms were baby soft and hair free.

Sam let go of her hand, smirked at Ollie who was annoyed he hadn't gotten to make Andy even jump, he didn't want to cause her real pain but a flinch would've been nice. He walked over to Tracy who was sat in the chair waiting for him to do her waxing and got straight to it. within 5 mins all her hair was gone. Tracy and Andy moisturized there own arms and the four of them stood watching the goings on of the rest of them. it was funny Dov was almost crying, Chris was admiring his new baby soft skin, saying how he might make this a regular thing and Nick well he was just macho, he stood letting Gail run her hands up and down his, her arms were red raw but that was probably because she was so pale.

Once people had gone home the bull pen was cleared up. Tracy , Jerry and Ollie all received a txt from Tommy telling them that everything was done, he'd sent in the samples and now they just had to wait. They'd all agreed to go back to Ollie's for dinner, Zoe was used to cooking up meals for lots of people and quiet frankly she enjoyed it, so Tracy and Andy headed out to pick up the boys while the others told her they'd meet back there.

Once they'd got the boys they headed to Ollie's. Ollie welcomed them in and then lead them to the huge conservatory. It was a huge room and had bench like seats covered in big padding and pillows, it was a very comfy room and a very nice chill space. Everyone was sat comparing the smoothness and redness of their skins and laughing between themselves. Sam and Jerry were sat next to one another and Sam was teasing Jerry about him almost crying like a little girl. Jerry on the defensive was pouting just like one while laughing. Will and Leo rushed over to the two guys instantly throwing themselves into their laps.

"if head office ever send us anything like that again" said Ollie "I'm phoning in sick"

"or you could just shave again" laughed Andy and Tracy who high-fived each other as the whole room went quiet then erupted in laughter. "you shaved your chest?" asked Jerry laughing

Ollie went bright red and went to get up when Zoe walked in from the kitchen smiling...she could hear everything. "I wont be complaining about his baby soft skin" she smiled and winked at them all before putting her arms around Ollie's waist and giving him a comforting hug.

"at least i have hair there" Ollie said in defense blatantly looking at Frank and Jerry and feeling smug that he had one over on them.

"HAD" said Jerry who was laughing still

" his will grow back Jerry, whats your excuse" pipped up Zoe causing them all to turn and laugh at Jerry and his "bu bu but" stuttering trying to think of a come back and failing. He went red and put his head down telling Leo that it was OK to not have hair on your chest.

"Mr Swarek here, has enough hair for all of us" called out Frank as he patted Sam on the back. "its a wonder there was enough strips left for us to use" he chuckled as Sam just shook his head and laughed.

"don't worry boys you'll grow some...Maybe " he said to Dov, Chris and Nick who had stopped laughing, wondering how they were gonna get teased. "Tracy, Andy, Noelle and Gail sat there laughing and smiling at the bromance the guys had between them, they loved to tease each other in good fun.

The hair teasing died down to light banter and playing with the kids, until Zoe came in with pots of food placed them on the huge coffee height table in the middle of room and told them to help themselves. Plates and forks and been placed next to the pots and so they all got up to dig in. It was all quiet while they ate and once they were finished the girls got up and took the plates and empty pots to the kitchen where they were rinsed off and placed in to the dishwasher.

Ollie had gone out to the garage and come back with a crate of beer, and some Popsicle's for the 2 boys. His girls were staying at their grandma's tonight, so him and Zoe could have some together time. Andy and Tracy opted for an ice tea with Zoe while Gail and Noelle grabbed a beer. Zoe had set up a den in the living room so the boys could go and watch TV in there, if they fell a sleep it was fine they could be kept an eye on from the conservatory.

Sam and Andy kept stealing glances at each other the whole night and they couldn't stop. Tracy, Ollie, Jerry and Noelle had noticed and they were smiling at the pair who were oblivious to what they were doing. "so was it his rippling muscles" Tracy pipped up smirking at Andy who nearly spat her iced tea out all over herself at the comment.

"what?" asked Andy wiping at the bit that had escaped the corner of her mouth.

" Sam and his now baby smooth self" Tracy questioned Andy with her eyebrows wiggling.

"No...what are you on about" she asked quickly taking a sip of her drink to try and cool down the heat that she could feel rising in her chest and up to her cheeks.

"is that why you keep staring at him and him at you?" she teased Andy " he has it bad for you too you know" she nudged at Andy making her go bright red the moment Sam had caught her eye again.

"oh Tracy" she whispered, "wow is all I can say , his skin was heavenly" she chuckled as Tracy, nodded as in to say I told you so. " I didn't think a man could feel that good and that was just his chest!" she exclaimed in a hushed tone so only Tracy could hear, looking at her hands and remembering how good they felt on his body. "shame you didn't get to wax your lover" she winked at Tracy who replied , "girl that sort of waxing is not what I had in mind"

Andy gasped shocked at Tracy's forwardness and laughed. "So your telling me you've never once gotten Sam's top off or anything else?", she inquired with a dirty smirk on her face. " no never" Andy replied getting Redder by the second, "But I now know what my dreams are going to consist of tonight she giggled as Tracy high-fived her quietly. " ain't that the truth" Tracy said and got up to use the loo leaving Andy all alone and Red faced.

The moment Tracy had left Andy's eyes automatically traveled to Sam's who then got up and made his way over to her. He sat down right next to her and instantly felt something.

"hey " he said " I just wanted to come and say hi and to let you know that although you didn't wax me... the offer is still on for lunch ... if, you want it" he asked hoping she'd say yes.

I'd wax you any day she thought as her mind drifted to her hands and his chest and...stop it she chided herself, get a grip. "yeah, that'd be good" she smiled making his heart melt even more, he was making her heart melt and she was making his. " when were paired together that is" she added not wanting to put out whoever she was partnered with.

"yh sure" he replied with a smirk, he was going to Boyko first thing back on shift he thought. They continued to sit next to each other getting closer and closer as they were chatting. Tracy had come back from the loo and was now sat with Jerry and Ollie and Zoe smiling at the 2 unofficial lovebirds.

It was now quite late and Frank, Noelle, Dov, Chris, Nick and Gail had left to go home leaving Ollie and Zoe, Tracy and Jerry and Sam and Andy. will and Leo had in fact fell a sleep in the den and were covered up in blankets sleeping soundly.

"you're welcome to stay here tonight" said Zoe as she noticed Andy was yawning "Will is fine a sleep with Leo and there's plenty of room in here" she gestured to the conservatory, "your all welcome to sleep here."

Andy looked to Tracy who shrugged and nodded to Andy who accepted and thanked Zoe. Zoe went upstairs to grab some blankets while Ollie persuaded the boys to stay and they agreed, the girls said they would have one side of the room and the guys the came back down with the blankets and passed them out accordingly, then bid goodnight and Ollie told her he'd be up in a few mins.

He reminded them all where the bathroom was and wished them a good night before heading up after Zoe leaving the 4 of them to sort themselves got comfortable and before long Tracy and Jerry had fallen a sleep, but the way Andy was laying she had a perfect line of vision to Sam and vice versa and they couldn't sleep, they were both watching each other; the tension building in their eyes and with out words they were saying so much to each other. The atmosphere in the room changed to one of passion, yet none of them wanted to look away until Andy's eyes got so heavy for her she couldn't hold them open anymore and once they were closed Sam finally let him self fall a sleep smiling , knowing she felt something strong for him too.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N OK so here's the next installment guys, I'm trying for one a day now as were possibly getting near the end. Thanks for the reviews and hope you like :)**

Sam a woke to a pattering of small feet running out of the conservatory and back into the living room. He looked at his watch and saw that it wasn't to early. He glanced over to Andy who was still fast a sleep just like Tracy and Jerry, he could hear from the living room little giggles and knew that Will and Leo were awake and trying their hardest not to wake anyone. None of the group had work today and none had made plans so he slowly got up and sat for a minute or 2 on the seat just watching Andy sleeping. The way her hair had flared out over the pillows made her look so peaceful and gorgeous, he was definitely in deep with this girl.

He eventually got up and made his way into the living room where the two boys were hiding under a blanket and giggling softly. Sam chuckled to himself and cleared his throat watching both boys freeze. Then Will poked his head out carefully and smiled big when he saw that it was Sam. He got up and lunged himself at him, Sam quickly picking him up, saying good morning ruffling his hair and giving him a hug. He put him back down and ruffled Leo's hair, he'd come out from the blanket when Will had gotten up.

"Sam we're hungry" said Will as he looked up at him.

"I'm thirsty" said Leo who got up to stand next to Will.

"hmm" said Sam as he looked at the 2 boys and smiled " lets see what Uncle Ollie's got shall we he said as he made his way into the kitchen.

"yay" said the boys and Sam hushed them " lets not wake the others OK" he smiled at them placing his fingers over his lips. " do you want pancakes for breakfast?" he asked the boys as he looked in the fridge and the cupboards and took out the ingredients as well as a pitcher of juice.

"yes please" both boys whispered making Sam chuckle. He set about to work making the pancakes as Jerry came in.

"morning Bro" he mumbled rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and ruffling the boy's hair as he poured himself a glass of juice from the pitcher, then poured the boys some. He placed himself down next to the boys at the island and sipped on his drink as he woke up properly.

"sleep well?" he asked Sam as he watched him smiling and cooking, he knew it was Andy that made his friend feel like this and as he looked from Will to Sam his heart swelled more and more and he kicked himself for ever thinking he could've been Will's dad when he looked the double of Sam mixed with Andy, He also thanked God, out of all the people who could've had Sam's kid it was possibly Andy.

Sam had made enough mix for everyone but he'd only cooked enough for the boys, him and Jerry. They all sat at the island and dug in once they were ready. Oliver and Zoe had come down while they were eating and stood at the door to the kitchen smiling at the sight in front of them before making their way into greet them.

"morning all" they both said and got waved hands back as they were eating not wanting to say hi and have their food fall out of their mouths. Sam and Jerry scooted round to make more room and Ollie got to making the rest of the mix as Tracy and Andy came in and sat next to Zoe.

"morning " said the 2 girls

"morning" they got back from the group " morning mummy" said the boys in between mouthfuls of pancake. Once Ollie had cooked up the rest of the mix they all sat round the island eating. When they'd finished Andy and Tracy washed up while Zoe put everything away and Sam and Jerry watched the boys. When everything was done, they sat and drank coffee and just relaxed, until it was midday, then they bid farewells and thanked them for everything and went there separate ways, Sam instantly missing Andy's presence as he opened his door and stepped inside heading for the shower.

Andy got home, bathed William and changed his clothes then got in the shower herself. The rest of the day was spent sat outside in the garden until Tracy showed up with Leo saying that she was missing Andy and Leo was missing Will even though they'd only been with them a few hours earlier. Andy understood what Tracy meant though she had felt something missing since she'd left the Shaw's.

"we got it bad haven't we" Tracy laughed as her and Andy sat in the back garden watching the boys playing on the slide and the pole.

"yep " she said as she looked at Tracy and smiled, both understanding what the other felt,

"you can call him anytime" said Andy "your actually seeing him"

"it'll happen " said Tracy " you never know what life has in-store for you" she smiled at her friend. Both sit quietly watching the boys. The rest of the day goes past quietly, Tracy helping Andy with dinner and them all sitting together and eating. They watch TV until its time for bed and Tracy says goodbye, hugs Andy and says "see you at work tomorrow". Andy puts Will to bed and retires herself once she makes sure all the house is locked up and her uniform is all cleaned.

Andy awoke the next morning, got up, got dressed, got William up and dressed, got her coffee ready and left the house for nursery and work. She dropped Will off with a hug and kiss and a hi to Jesse and then headed to the station. She pulled up just as her dad was making his way across the lot, she parked up got out and locked the car before jogging over to her dad and walking into the station with him making small talk until she broke off to go locker room. She met Tracy in the locker room and both girls got dressed and made their way to the equipment room before parade.

Sam had gotten into work early this morning on the sole purpose of speaking to Boyko about being paired with Andy from now on, he knew she was Oliver's rookie but now she wasn't a rookie anymore it really didn't matter, he just wanted her as a partner. He worked well with her and they had an understanding or whatever it was , they had something. Boyko had agreed reluctantly and told him to "keep it professional" to which Sam smirked "yes sir"

Andy and Tracy walked into parade and took their places on the back table and waited for Boyko to come and give them there assignments. He gave them the briefing and paired them off , Sam with Andy just like he'd requested and dismissed them with a "serve, protect and let's get to work"

Andy went and got the coffee's while Sam got the keys and waited for her by the door. They walked out together Sam holding the door for her. He took his coffee from her once they were outside and they both climbed into the cruiser, belted up and Sam then pulled out of the parking lot.

The morning's shift consisted of a noisy neighbor, a drunk and disorderly who they hauled back to the barn and an attempted mugger who had tried to rob an old woman, Andy was quick on her feet and Sam had told himself he needed to start running, maybe it was looking after Will that kept Andy so ...fit. On the second trip back to the barn with the would be mugger it was approaching lunch time and Sam couldn't wipe the smile of his face.

"McNally, where'd you wanna go for lunch?" he asked as they pulled up into the barn

" ummm anywhere really" she replied "I'm easy" the moment it left her mouth she instantly went red realizing how it sounded " um you choose" she recovered as she hauled the mugger out the car and into booking. Sam's grin got even bigger with her comment.

Once the guy was booked in they headed out for lunch, Tommy watching them walk out the bay doors, he was just coming out of the interview room and he saw Sam put his hand on the small of Andy's back and lead her out the door. He hoped that Will was Sam's, he couldn't see how he wasn't his but they needed to be sure. He put his phone to his ear and dialed.

"hi its me...is it done yet?...yep yeah OK ...2 more days?... can't you rush it?... OK... OK thanks I appreciate it, bye"

he hung up, looked around the corridor and went back to his office.

Sam had taken Andy to little street vendor who did the most amazing meat batches, they were so packed with meat and the sauces were amazing. He bought them one each and they sat in a little park that was over the road.

"mmmmm this is really good" Andy told him

"see told you they were amazing" he replied a smug look on his face

"you have good taste you know" she smiled trying not to let the mouthful she just took fall out.

"I know I do " he said as his eyes melted into hers...

They sat for a bit and finished there batches before Sam told her to wait there as he ran back over to the vendor. Sam asked for something and the guy lifted the lid of a box and passed an item to Sam who in turn gave the vendor a note, he smiled and ran back over to Andy.

He sat back down next to Andy and opened the lid of the tub that he'd been given, inside was ice cream, he passed her a little spoon and she chuckled.

"saaaaam" she laughed as she dug her spoon into the pot.

"what?" he smiled as he did the same. they sat there eating the ice cream , their spoons getting tangled in each others a few times, He could swear she was dong it on purpose. By the time the last little bit had come they were both scrapping there spoons around to try and get it looking at each other and smiling. Sam eventually let her have it after blocking her spoon from being able to get it for a while, all she had to do was pout and he gave up.

Once they had finished eating they walked back over to the cruiser, belted up and pulled out into the traffic. The day was a slow one and Sam was grateful, he could be with Andy, every now and then their hands would brush and each time it happened the touches were longer and longer and they would look at each other when it happened and smile. They drove round the streets, nothing really going on and when it was nearly time for shift change they headed back to the barn to fill out the paperwork from the 2 perps they'd bought in earlier.

Once they were finished they bid goodbyes and walked into their respective locker rooms. Gail and Tracy were already in there when she walked in. " hey girls" she called out

"hey " came the response from them both

"quiet today eh" Andy said

"yeah too quiet" replied Gail

"how bout you Trace?" she said as she looked up at her friend who was awkwardly pulling a top over her head.

"sorry yeah" she replied with a smile. They all got dressed and walked out the station together chatting and saying good night as they went to their cars. Andy went picked up Will and went home.

The next couple of days went pretty much like that, quiet. Sam treating Andy to dinner and then a fun pudding. She was growing more and more ..whats the word...in...love..no its not love its it? she thought to herself one day when she was just sat watching him doing paperwork that he'd left from the day before.

Before she knew it, it had come round to lunchtime and when she'd invited Tracy for lunch she apologized and said she'd already made plans, the same was said from Oliver and Jerry when Sam had asked. So the two of them headed out the barn to go get lunch.

When they were gone Tommy opened his office door and in walked Tracy, Jerry and Oliver. They pulled out the chairs and Sat down after shutting the door.

" I have the results" said Tommy

"well what are they?" said Tracy who was nervous, she couldn't get a read on Tommy who was showing no emotion whatsoever. Tommy passed Ollie the file and let him read it, Ollie's eyes went big and then he passed it on to Jerry who read it and passed the file to Tracy who was really nervous now as Jerry had put his head in his hands. Tracy's eyes scanned the file and she let out a sudden scream..."YES...oh my gosh, I knew it, I knew it, I knew it" she chanted as Ollie smiled and Jerry lifted his head out of hands, relieved that they now knew without a doubt Sam was Williams father.

"oh" said Tracy as she realized something "how do we tell them, do we tell them both...?"

"that's what I've thought of all morning since I got them" said Tommy "I have no idea how to tell, or who to tell first"

Oliver sat and thought for a bit Jerry watching his every move. " I think we should tell Sam first let him get used to the idea before we tell Andy, maybe let him tell Andy then he can explain everything to her" he Pipped up

"but she's my friend, how can I not tell her I know who her sons dad is and it's the guy shes falling in love with"

"she has no idea we did this... I'm not sure she'd be grateful, remember she has no wants for finding out Wills dad she has everything already here" said Tommy

"I think Oliver's right said Jerry we need to tell Sam first and then see how that goes, Tommy's right as well for the moment we deal with Sam, Andy has no wants for finding out Wills dad and for her to know we did this behind her back ..."

"she'd never forgive us for interfering" said Tracy sadly knowing they possibly should've said something to Andy.

"OK so I'll leave it to you guys then" Tommy said looking from Jerry to Ollie " and Tracy don't say anything to Andy just be there for her when the time comes OK"

"OK" they all said and walked out of Tommy's office before lunch was over with dancing hearts but heavy minds at how they were gonna do this.

Sam and Andy returned from lunch all smiles and really close together, what was Sam waiting for she thought, just ask me out already while Sam was thinking I really wanna ask her out but she has Will and he comes first, I can't take her attention from him, lets just see where it goes.

As they walked into the barn Sam was ambushed by Oliver and Jerry. "Hi Andy" they said as they led Sam away from her and down the hallway."What'd you say to boys night tonight at my house?" asked Oliver with a creepy big grin on his face. Sam looked from Jerry to Ollie and knew something was going on but he didn't know what.

"ummm yeah sure" bit short notice isn't it" he replied

"well it just occurred to me and Jerry we actually haven't had one for a long time and we need to get it in before it becomes a rookie or family thing" he smiled to himself for coming up with that one. "well when you put it like that" Sam relaxed a bit, it had been a long time since it was just the guys. "

"what about Zoe" said Sam

"oh she knows" recovered Ollie "it was actually her idea"

that was the truth, as soon as they'd stepped out of Tommy's office him, Jerry and Tracy had walked straight into an interview room and he'd called Zoe to tell her the news. She'd suggested they tell him on neutral ground, just in case.

" have a boys night tonight" she'd said

"isn't that too soon" Ollie replied

"trust me love this is something that if left to sit on will become worse" she said; he'd agreed and hung up telling her they'd see her later.

So they agreed to meet at Ollie's after shift. Sam still felt a little uneasy but he shrugged it off and went back to Andy who was waiting by the coffee machine.

"what was all that about" she asked him a little hesitant that they'd whisked him away from her so abruptly.

"oh nothing just arranging something for tonight" he smiled at her putting her at ease with his dimples. "oh OK " she replied smiling back and walking away once she'd stirred her coffee leaving him to make his own, she turned and winked at him a mischievous grin playing across her face.

They went out on patrol for the afternoon, assisting in a high-speed chase and coming to the aid of Nick and Chris who were trying to talk a woman out of cutting herself. When shift was over they said good night and went they're separate ways. Andy picking up Will and Sam heading home for a shower and change of clothes before heading over to Ollie's.

When Sam got to Ollie's Jerry was already there. He knocked the door to be welcomed in by Zoe who had a huge smile on her face.

"hey" she said as she shut the door behind him "how was your day?"

"a bit weird" he replied as he took his coat off and hung it on the hooks in the closet before making his way into the living room. He had expected the poker table out but instead Ollie and Jerry were sat down on the couch, they were obviously waiting for him. He reluctantly sat down and Zoe handed them all a beer before she sat down with them.

Sam eyed them up "thought this was a guys night... no offense Zoe"

"none taken, but we needed you here tonight, there's something we have to tell you" she said...


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N hey all so sorry fo not updating sooner, with the kids off school and the scorching heat we're having its been hard to sit and write but have no fear it is still very much alive and on going.. thank you for all the reviews you guys rock. I hope you enjoy and if you do please review...**

**I do not own rookie blue but i do have fun with the characters :)**

Ollie looked to Jerry who nodded..

"well you know Andy's William" said Jerry " he's yours as well" he spat out

Sam sat there for a minute then laughed, "is this some kind of joke, caz its a sick joke if it is... I hate to tell you this" he replied "but I haven't even kissed Andy yet let alone slept with her"

he stood up and Zoe grabbed his arm "please Sam just listen, you need to hear it"

he sat back down and looked at Ollie and Jerry, then Ollie pipped up

"remember when we were all at the academy, it was kinda tough, we went through a patch were money was tight and we all dealt with it in different ways well..."

"Sam, Andy went to the same clinic we went to" said Jerry, Sam's eyes went wide as the information started to sink in.

"well I thought at first he could be mine after a conversation with Andy where she told me that she'd gone to..."

" a fertility clinic yeah Tommy told me at your BBQ Ollie" said Sam

"yeah so I went to Ollie... that day in locker rooms the day we went and got Will's birthday presents, I told Ollie everything and it was him that saw it, the similarity to you. Sam, that fertility clinic used your sample in Andy, don't ask me the odds of that happening but it has."

"but how do you know that?" asked Sam

"because of this" said Ollie as he handed the file of the DNA test Tommy had done over to him. Sam read it and as they watched he went white. He slumped back in the chair and let the file fall onto his lap as he took this all in.

"Andy has no idea" said Zoe "she's not interested in finding Wills dad, she loves that little boy with all her heart and she's used to it being just her and him, we have to be careful how we tell her, she wont like that we've done it behind her back but we had to be sure before we said anything and it might be better coming from you"

Sam nodded as his color came back and then it all clicked, he loved Andy with all his heart and he loved William too, that little boy had his heart from the moment he'd seen him. Maybe it was because he was his...DAD... that he felt this bond so strong to him. "WOW" he said as he grinned from ear to ear "I'm Williams DAD"

"yes you are" smiled Ollie "but Sam how do we tell Andy, she wont forgive us if she knows we've gone behind her back with something that she never wanted to know." said Jerry

"who else knows?" Sam asked "just Tracy, Zoe, Tommy, me and Jerry" said Ollie

Zoe passed Sam a beer and he took it while his head filled with images of Andy and William and him, playing happy families and just being together. He was on cloud 9 ,he was daydreaming and he loved it. Until it came to telling Andy, how would he do it, when would he do it. He wanted to see William straight away to hold him and hug him and never let him go. He'd do anything for that little boy and Andy too but where did he start.

Once Sam had come back down to earth they all sat and chatted and discussed things until they knew without a doubt it had sunk in and that it was indeed reality. As he got up to leave he turned around and said " don't worry about telling her, I'll figure something out" and left.

The days that followed, found Sam deep in thought and keeping to himself, he asked Boyko to pair him with either Ollie, Jerry, Tracy or by himself, he had personal issues was the reason he'd told Boyko and no more was said. Whenever Andy was around though he found himself staring and his mind would fill with how he should say something and when to. The right time never presented itself though. He knew however that he wanted to see Will ...no needed to see his little boy. That thought made him smile and he knew that even though it wasn't planned he definitely wanted this, he wanted it with Andy and he thanked God that it was her. So he called up Tracy one day and asked her to help plan a day out where he could spend time with Will and Andy. She suggested that her and Jerry and Sam and Andy went out as a foursome and the boys, "no pressure then" was his smirked reply. He left all the details to her and sure enough after what felt like forever she called him back with a date, this weekend, they were going up to Jerry's getaway home in the hills, great thought Sam i hate the countryside.

The week went by quick and Andy found herself staring at the suitcases that were now filled with her's and Wills things.

"think we have enough?" she looked to the little boy who was running round the coffee table with an aeroplane in hand

" yeah I think we do" she smiled to herself as thoughts ran through her mind of spending time with her friends and the kids. A knock at the door broke her out of her thoughts.

"hey Trace" she greeted as she opened the door to find Sam standing there with a huge grin on his face, Tracy stood behind him

"thought you might need some help with the cases" Tracy gestured from Sam to the cases

"oh right uh yeah" she said, something was different with Sam , she hadn't been partnered with him recently let alone seen him hardly at all the past week and it was driving her mad, she'd been having withdrawals from this man what the ...she thought yet here he was standing on her step with the biggest grin she'd ever seen him wear. She pointed to the cases and he went over to get them.

"S A M" called Will as he lunged full speed at him nearly knocking him down. Sam instantly wrapped his arms around him and held him so close to his chest he swore he could feel they're hearts beating perfectly together in rhythm.

"hey my little man" Sam said to Will how are you today? how you been?"

"good, good and good " Will said as he smiled up at Sam who still had his arms wrapped around him, he looked into Will's eyes and he knew right there he didn't want to spend another day away from him, he looked up at Andy who was smiling at them and smiled back causing her to blush. he gently lowered Will down and picked up the cases ready to load in his truck.

"let's get going shall we buddy" he said to Will as he then ran to Tracy for another hug

"Leo's in the car" she told him wanna put your coat on and go get in with him?" she asked him as he jumped up and down in excitement.

Sam loaded the cases in the back of his truck with the others and once she'd checked everything Andy locked up and got into the truck, They had decided to take Jerry's car and Sam's truck. The kids were in with Jerry and Tracy and the cases in Sam's truck so that Sam could be alone with Andy and talk to her without Will hearing. Once they were in the vehicles they set off, Jerry leading the way.

"so" Andy started " how have you been?" I haven't seen you all week

"ummm no just some things i had to figure out" he said with a smile as he glanced at her. His head was all a muddle with how to tell her and whether or not to say it now and risk ruining the time he could spend with her at the lodge. He found they're hands drifting together on the center console and he noticed her watching him at times and smiling... Oh boy this was gonna be hard he thought to himself. As they went on they slipped into a more comfortable conversation about music and films and things and Andy reminisced about how her dad used to take them into the country camping and how she enjoyed so when Tracy had suggested she jumped at the chance, it would be great bonding time for them all not that they needed it. They eventually turned onto a little country land and about 20 mins down the lane there was a couple of cars that had stopped.

Andy got out the car along with Sam and walked up to Tracy and Jerry who were just getting out.

"hmm wonder whats wrong" said Jerry

Andy got the boys out the car for a leg stretch. Leo ran over to his mum and Andy walked Will over to what they could now see was a huge tree blocking the road.

"oh great" said Jerry. Another driver came up to them and informed them that the fire brigade were on their way and should be here any minute now.

"well might as well make the most of it and have something to eat " said Tracy as her and Leo made their way back to the back of Jerry's car and pulled out a cool bag with what contained sandwiches and drinks. she walked over to the side of the country road and sat down on the lush green grass that lined it. They all sat and joined her, munching on the sandwiches and feeling more comfortable having stretched there legs and having something to eat. Just before they'd finished eating a fire truck pulled up and out jumped several firemen, they rounded the truck and got out chain saws, masks and rope.

"WOW" said the boys as they took in the men in uniform and awed at the bright red truck. Andy and Tracy laughed while Sam and Jerry just looked at each other. Once they were finished they packed up there rubbish and loaded the cool bag back into the car. Andy walked with Will over to the men who were wrapping the ropes around the tree and talking amongst themselves. One of the firemen looked up at Andy and smiled

"you might not want to get to close ma'am" he said as he eyed her up then looked down to Will who was admiring him.  
"hey there little man" he said he held out his hand to Will who looked at his mum, with a nod of her head and a smile his hand met the fireman's "my name is Brandon he smiled at Will while his eyes lifted up to meet Andy's. Once all the ropes were in place the signal was given to start the chain saws and Andy walked back a bit but still close enough so that Will could see. They watched as the firemen slowly cut the tree into sections that could easily be dragged off the road before being cut down smaller. Sam, Jerry and Tracy stood a bit behind Andy and Will and Leo was stood just in front of them.

Sam could see the fireman that had been chatting to Andy watching her out the corner of his eye and he was starting to get a little niggly feeling in his stomach. Once Brandon had cut his part of the tree he, shut off the chain saw and walked back over to Andy and Will "how cool was that" he said to Will as he crouched down to talk to him. He notice that Andy had no ring on her finger and no tan line so he proceeded to flirt with her. He made a big deal out of Will, telling him he could sit in the truck if he wanted and he nodded his head at that suggestion, When Sam heard this his blood started to boil even more than it was. He couldn't believe his eyes as Andy followed the man round to the truck and disappeared out of sight. He was having a hard time not going over to the fireman and telling him hands of, that; that was his family , but he couldn't Andy wasn't his, William was but Andy wasn't ...yet and he couldn't mess this up so he kept his cool on the outside while his insides were screaming.

They stayed out of sight until one of the men called Brandon and they then appeared back into view , Will with a big grin on his face and Andy with a smile on hers with what appeared to be a slight blush. Sam was now clenching his fists open and closed. What could've made her blush, only he was allowed to do that. He watched as Brandon walked over to his college and ask for something. The other fireman pulled out a pen and scribbled something down on a piece of paper that Brandon had pulled out of his pocket and then walked back over to Andy and handed it her.

Sam had to walk away otherwise he was gonna get into serious trouble, Jerry noticed how his friends mood had changed and had followed the interaction between Andy and Brandon. He turned around and followed after Sam after letting Tracy know. Andy was totally oblivious to what was going on behind her as she laughed and joked around with Brandon in innocence. What Sam didn't see was after Brandon had given her his number she took one look at it said thank you to him and as he walked off she screwed it up and gave it to Tracy as Tracy walked up to them with Leo. Tracy smiled at her knowing her friend's heart belonged to only one and that one was currently off stewing in jealousy. The Road was all cleared up and everyone got back into their vehicles. Tracy took Leo and Will and strapped them into Jerry's car waiting for him and Sam to come back.

"where's the guys?" Andy asked unaware of anything. "Toilet break" Tracy told Andy not wanting to have a stigma hanging over them before they'd even got to the lodge. Sam and Jerry heard the Fire truck pull off with a beep of its horn and started to make they're way back to the cars. By the time they'd got back they were the only 2 vehicles left and Sam had calmed down enough to be able to drive and not be reckless. He'd told Jerry he was planning on breaking it to her at the lodge, today he couldn't wait any longer it was now eating at him, watching other men flirt with her and make a big deal out Will was agony for him. They climbed back into the cars and continued on to the lodge. Jerry and Tracy had talked in code about what had happened and when she pulled out the screwed up number and told him, he smiled big.

The rest of the journey was filled with silence between Sam and Andy and after another 30 mins on the road they finally pulled off onto a little dirt track. Everyone climbed out of the vehicles and Sam unloaded the bags and took them indoors. Andy grabbed the boys from the car and took them inside to look around while Tracy unloaded the cool bag and coats. Once everything had been unloaded he gave the grand tour. There was a biggish open plan living room with open wood fire, it was furnished with big comfortable lazy settee's and a coffee table in the middle. The kitchen was a nice big size with fitted units in country oak, surfaces to match and all the modern appliances. On one side of the kitchen was a dining room with a huge oak table and chairs in. Off the other side was a conservatory with a veranda that went around the outside of the lodge, there was also a utility room also hidden behind a door off the kitchen.

Stairs went from the open plan living room up to the first floor which compromised of a master bedroom with en suite and another double bedroom on the same floor with a large bathroom next to it. On the second floor were another 3 bedrooms all of double size and again another large size family bathroom, at the and of the floor was a toilet and shower. Tracy, Sam and Andy were in awe at just how big this lodge was. Jerry had explained it was what he'd got out of his divorce, they had bought it and never used it. Once the tour was done they all unpacked Tracy and Jerry sharing the master with Leo next door and Andy, Will and Sam on the second floor each had their own rooms. Will was put in-between Sam and Andy's room. They all met downstairs and decided that they should start on dinner, the two men cooked while the girls took the boys outside to explore the grounds.

On one side there was a grassed area that seemed to go on for miles until they found a fence that outlined the property's end there were trees everywhere with one of them containing a tree house and swing. On the other side there was a patio with a built-in BBQ area and table and chairs. and a pergola which was covered in wisteria. It was perfect thought the girls.

"I didn't know Jerry was rich" said Andy as her and Tracy sat down on the grass watching the boys playing on the swing and running around.

"he's not" said Tracy "this property is his but it's owned by a trust fund in his name with a clause it can't be sold, only handed down to his kids or family" she said as she took in the surroundings. they sat there watching the kids a little longer before getting up and going and running around with them, laughing and tickling them. Jerry and Sam stood on the veranda outside the Conservatory watching the girls and kids playing.

"I think she's the one" Jerry said to Sam as they sipped their beers and Jerry looked on in awe of Tracy and Leo " I love Leo to bits, he's a good kid and I couldn't imagine my life without them in it"

"that's how I feel about Andy " said Sam "I keep trying to tell her but I cant find the right time" he said

" Andy didn't keep that number" said Jerry "if you'd have stayed you would've seen her screw it up and give it to Tracy" he smiled at Sam "She loves you Sam...you just need to get Will sorted then I think all will be fine" he patted his friend on the shoulder and walked out to the girls.

Andy Looked so beautiful and carefree running around with ...their son. Oh he needed to tell her and he needed to do it tonight. He put down his beer and went over to them, they were now laying on the grass giggling and out of breath. He held his hand out to Andy to pull her up and the moment she touched his skin it was electric, she halted and stared at him , her eyes piecing his soul. He pulled her up a bit hard so she bumped into him and he wrapped his arms around her their eyes never leaving one another's, there lips mere centimeters apart. As they both found themselves getting closer they were interrupted by Will tapping there legs...

"Sam can you push me?" Sam looked at Will who had a confused look on his face, looking from Sam to Andy.

"yeah of course I can son" slipped out " shine he corrected...i mean come on little man, you wanna go high?" he asked as he walked away from Andy following William as he ran off, Sam glancing back at Andy who was still stood there her cheeks covered in red blush. They played until dinner was ready and then they all sat around the table and ate what the guys had cooked. After dinner the boys were read they're stories and then showered and put into bed.

Sam now found himself worrying about how to tell Andy , he knew he needed to do it tonight and Jerry and Tracy had excused themselves, sitting in the conservatory sipping on wine and cuddling into each other. He asked Andy if she wanted to go for a walk and she said yes. He needed to clear his head and she loved to walk, maybe it would come naturally. So they headed out after telling the others they were going. Tracy had said shed listen out for the boys...

So out they went , they walked and chatted about everything but William, Sam found himself not telling her because he didn't want this to end, there hand's found each others as they walked and he listened to her ramble on and on the light in her eyes glowing even in the late evening sun. they came to a stream and both sat down by it. Andy was just so natural in the outdoors and he loved to see her like this. She lent down to let the water run through her hands and then she turned around to Sam who was sat there watching her and ...FLICK... she covered Sam in a handful of water, the laugh that escaped her lips had Sam smiling and he got up and went to push her in, she twisted around and he ended up on top of her on the embankment. the giggles died down as they looked into each others eyes feeling themselves being drawn closer together until finally there lips met.

It was slow and soft and when Sam pulled away he looked at her, her eyes were smiling and were slightly darker in color, she looked seductively at him and he lent down to kiss her again, it felt as if they were home his lips closed around hers and her hands came up to wrap around his neck pulling him down more. His tongue stroked along hers and she opened her wider. Before long they were full-out kissing... heads, lips and tongues moving unison with each other. Sam had rolled over and pulled Andy on top of him his hands holding her closer and tighter, he needed to show her that he'd never let her go. When they pulled apart Andy slipped to his side and rested her head on his chest looking up at the sky which was clear and watching the stars twinkling. He still had his arms wrapped around her and she felt safe, like there was no place she wanted to be, she blushed at the feeling in her chest, it was an overwhelming sense of trust, love and she knew he was it for her.

After laying in the grass for what seemed like forever they got up and headed back to the lodge, hand in hand. Sam agreeing in his head the talk could wait till tomorrow. As they walked into the lodge they found Jerry and Tracy sat in the living room cuddled up to each other, there fingers entwined. Sam sat down on the huge settee across from them and Andy sat next to him, her fingers in his. Huge grins splashed across the faces of Jerry and Tracy at Sam and Andy. "Well time for bed" said Jerry as he shot a knowing look to Sam, pulling Tracy up by her hand he walked over and patted his friend on the shoulder while Tracy hugged Andy whispering in her ear " i want details" They said good night and headed upstairs leaving Sam and Andy on their own once again. Andy let out a yawn a little while later and Sam took her to her bedroom door, kissed her good night and left her there till tomorrow.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N OK so I'm really sorry folks, school holidays being poorly and life have got in the way i have however got 2-3 chapts done and i shall post them 1 a day. I shall be getting to work on the others as well and shall post them within a week. Thank you to all the amazing reviews and kind words. This story is just in my head and i know that it might not be how 'McNally' really is but this is AU so please bear that in mind.. once gain thank you and Enjoy... For some Reason the wrong chapt had been posted so here it is following on and the next part for you already ...  
**

Morning came and Sam had slept really well once he'd gotten to sleep his thoughts about Andy and Will had kept him up some of the night , he looked at his watch and saw it was little after 7. he got up peeked out his door and saw that both bathroom and shower room were empty so he decided to take one now before everyone got up. He picked up his towel and headed for the shower room leaving the bathroom free for Andy and Will should they need it.

Andy awoke from a pleasant nights sleep, looked at her clock and saw it read 7;30, she stretched with a smile appearing on her face and decided she need to shower and sort her self out before facing everyone, she picked up her towel and padded in her shorts and tank top to Will's room taking a peek at his still sleeping form, she came out closing the door quietly. As she turned around the shower room door opened and in a cloud of steam Sam appeared in just a towel around his waist, 'Oh wow' thought Andy 'there's that body again'. She blushed at him and he smiled.

"morning" he said grinning from ear to ear at the redness of her cheeks.

"hi" she said quietly " you umm finished" she asked gesturing to the shower

"yeah" he said as he dried his hair with the towel he held in his hand, he watched her as she glided into the shower room and shut the door with a "OMGosh" gasped out from behind the door, he laughed to himself and continued into his room to get changed. Andy was all of a flush and so had the shower a little cooler than usual in hopes she could stop the feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Sam got changed and went to check on William, he found him sitting up in bed rubbing his eyes.

"hey my man" he said smiling at the little boys attempts to rub the sleep out of his eyes

"hi " came the sleepy little voice

"are you ready for a fun packed day" he asked him , that seemed to perk him up from sleep completely as he looked around and then smiled a big grin at Sam "yeah" he said as he bounced out of bed and into his arms. Sam wanted to feel this happy for the rest of his life.

Andy had finished in the shower and was now getting changed when she heard Will talking with someone in his room. She finished up and went to see Will sat on Sam's lap talking about all the things they could do together today. she lent on the door frame and smiled.

"mummy" called Will as he jumped off Sam's lap and ran over to Andy jumping halfway up her legs for her to catch him and pull him into a hug.

"hello baby" she said are you ready for a bath before breakfast.

"yep he said as he squirmed down and started taking off his top and bottoms leaving him standing there in his pull ups. Andy got his stuff and went to the bathroom with him, running him a bath and washing him. Sam went down stairs to see who was awake to find Jerry and Tracy sat at the island in the kitchen

"morning" he smiled at the looks he got from them

"good morning I'd say" laughed Jerry "i take it all went well then" he said

" i ..um ...i didn't tell her" he said as he made himself busy with the coffee.

"didn't tell her?" asked Tracy "but..."

"things happened and i didn't want to ruin it..." he said as he turned round to sit with them at the island.

"Sam it will only bite you in your butt, if you don't tell her sooner rather than later" said Tracy

"don't you think i know that" he said running his hands over his face. "I'll tell her today, i will" he said more to himself than to the others.

After Will had been bathed and dressed, him and Andy came down for breakfast,

"hey morning " she said " where's Leo " asked Will

"hello my fine furry friends" piped up Jerry earning a giggle from Will

"he's just getting out the shower" said Tracy as she walked to the stairs and shouted Leo

"its a wonder he hasn't gone all wrinkly" she tickled Will as she came back and sat down.

"breakfast?" Asked Sam

"yes please" said Will and Andy

"say wanna come make it with me Will " he asked earning a big smile from him.

Andy sat at the island looking through the paper that was there drinking her coffee that Sam had passed to her before he'd started the breakfast. Once it was made they all sat and ate together, Leo coming down just in time to get some.

"so what we got planned today" said Andy

"well i thought a little walk and treasure hunt" said Tracy as she looked at the boys as they shouted "yes"

"a little something i did early on before you all got up" she whispered to Andy.

"so that's what you were doing when i woke up to find you gone" said Jerry as he slipped his arm around her middle.

"yep i was thinking Sam and Will and Jerry and Leo" she said throwing a look to Sam.

"me and you Andy shall have a relaxing day here while the boys go out."

Once the plans were confirmed they cleared up and Andy washed up while Tracy packed rucksacks with bottles of water, maps that she'd drawn with X's on them, sandwiches and wipes.

Once everything was all done they kissed them goodbye and off they set. The girls went back in, Tracy grabbed a jug of lemonade and 2 glasses and they sat in the conservatory.

"wow you've been busy" Andy said looking at the lemonade

"we'll you two were gone for a while last evening " she smirked " so spill" she stated handing Andy her glass

Andy smiled remembering the feeling of his lips on hers and his arms wrapped around her.

" i think he's the one" she said as she took a sip " duh i know that" laughed Tracy " come on details"

" we just went for a walk, i could see he was battling with something on his mind as we walked and talked so when we found a stream i soaked him" she laughed remembering his expression " he tried to get me back and things just went from there"

"what things?" asked Tracy sipping on her drink watching the expressions that flashed across Andy's face.

" we only kissed " she stated as a matter of fact

"you wanted more?" said Tracy

" i don't know" she said "maybe, when I'm with him nothing else matters, i love him, he loves William, i trust him, i feel safe with him...you know" she finished off; finishing her drink and passing the glass back to Tracy for a refill.

" yeah i know" she sighed. Her friend was in deep and she had no idea how she would react when Sam would tell her about Will.

Sam, Will , Jerry and Leo were scrambling around in the countryside, None of them knew how to read the maps that Tracy had made, they didn't even know if they were in the right place until Leo took a look, turned it round and showed them that the drawings that looked like mountains and boxes were landmarks, he'd done this at school. Once they had discovered that it was all plain sailing. They had great fun, Sam shoulder carrying Will when he got tired and them sitting down having a picnic on an old fallen tree that had been hollowed out. It was great and before long they had found the keys that Tracy had hidden, on the keys were numbers to another location which was marked on the map. they decided to get all the keys before going to the marked numbers on the map to find there rewards.

They walked through a particularly wooded area, Jerry going first holding the branches for Leo and Will who were behind him with Sam last, as he held this one long branch he accidentally let it go once the boys were through , slapping Sam right in the gut. a loud thud came from behind them and Jerry quickly apologized over the laughter of the two young boys who found it hilariously funny. They found somewhere to sit and Sam lifted up his top to find a nice bruise appearing on his torso.

"I'm really sorry bro" said Jerry again who was now feeling really bad.

"its ok Jer" he said " accidents happen"

Will came up to Sam and put his hands lightly on his bruise, he looked up at him and said" don't worry, your legs still work don't they?"

Sam laughed and replied " yes they do" he ruffled Wills hair who smiled big and said "lets go then"

They carried on till all the keys were found and then they headed toward the numbers on the map. When they got to the numbers they found bags that had little padlocks on them, they had to match up the numbers with the keys and once opened they contained all different things, there were lollies and drawing pads and coloring books and crayons and all sorts. The boys were really excited and before long they had opened them all and were on the way back home. William was tired and had asked Sam to carry him, Sam couldn't refuse him anything so he carried him and as he fell a sleep he whispered an i love you Sam. His torso was screaming but he resisted it, anything to have his little boy in his arms.

they got back to the lodge with gorgeous smells of food wafting in the country air. Sam unloaded Will on the settee in the living room and covered him with a blanket that was placed on the back. then he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a flannel that was on the little wash basin in the corner and ran it under the cold tap letting it get soaked before wringing it out and lifting his top to place it on his bruise. Andy had followed him and as he turned around she gasped,

"what happened , are you OK?"

"yeah I'm OK ,Jerry let a branch go and i caught it" he smiled to show Andy that he was OK.

"how was your day?" she asked, Sam smiling at the days thoughts and feelings of laughter, time spent together and fun. "it was good...yours?" he asked

"yeah" mine was good she thought of the talks and laughing her and Tracy had had.

"after Dinner i need to talk to you " said Sam as he watched Andy take the flannel off him and run it under the tap making it cold once again then placing it back on his skin.

"okay" she said hesitantly she could sense that something in his voice, the same something he was battling last night on there walk was there again.

Sam and Jerry set the table with the help of Leo and the girls dished up, putting one aside for Will when he woke up, he was well and truly pooped. They all laughed about the ramblings in the countryside and Leo was very animated in his retelling of the branch that hit Sam. They had thoroughly enjoyed it and thanked Tracy for her activity planning. Will woke up as they were about to clear up and so they waited for him to finish his then they all helped clear away.

Sam took Andy by the hand and lead her out to the edge of the garden and sat her down on a bench nearby, Jerry had agreed to watch Will as he knew what Sam needed to do. after the bonding today and what happened with Andy yesterday he needed to get things sorted, he couldn't not have them in his life everyday when he got back home.

"Andy" he started looking her in the eyes,holding her hand and then looking down at the floor, this was harder than he ever imagined.

her breath hitched and he felt her heart speed up.

"ummm. i have to tell you something, and I'm not sure how to say it" he took a deep breath looked up to the sky for strength and continued at the beginning.

"when i was at the academy with the guys we hit a hard patch financially" he swallowed hard and carried on holding her hand "me and Jerry got money from a fertility clinic" he paused taking in her expression which was confused " we went to the clinic of Dr James Heiner fertility specialist"

Andy was still confused and listening intently on everything Sam was saying.

"We had an agreement that it would only be used one time and it looks like your the one who got it"

Andy blinked a few times trying to understand what he was saying, she had this horrible churning in the pit of her stomach and she felt sick.

" what are you trying to say Sam?" she asked

"Andy...Will's my son"

She sat there stunned for a moment thoughts running through her head consuming it, her stomach feeling like a volcano about to erupt.

"how do you know?" she asked

"Jerry thought at first he might be his and so went to Ollie, but he had to tell Tracy as he's thinking of proposing to her, it was Ollie who cleared it up with a DNA test through your dad confirming it"

Her eyes went wide and she whipped her hand out of his. " you went behind my back, you all knew and didn't say anything , i feel like such a fool, i trusted you all i didn't wanna know who his dad was, i was fine just the way i was, he didn't have to have a dad we were, are fine" she shouted out through tears " so this weekend was just to get close to us and then take him away is that it?" she screamed at him. he tried to reach for her tell her she had it all wrong, tell her that he loved her and always would , always had even before he found out about William but she turned around and ran tears now streaming down her face " leave us alone" she called out as he went to run after her. She ran into the house got her coat and Williams and grabbed him from Jerry.

"Andy i..." he started to say before she scowled at him and said " i trusted you, both of you" as Tracy came into view at the commotion. She then picked up Will and Ran out of the lodge, no idea where she was gong she just needed to get her and her son away from this place.

Tracy ran out after her but she was gone into the evening, so she ran up to Sam who was slumped on the ground head in his hands

"I've lost them both now" he said anger evident in his voice "all because you and Jerry told me to tell her and now look" he tried to stop from falling apart and when Tracy put her arms around him he couldn't do it anymore. The pain in his heart and the bruise on his torso and everything , all the emotions that he felt when he was with her came crashing down, he didn't know how to deal with them and so he just cried into Tracy's arms. She felt so sorry for him there was no easy way of doing this and it had to be done," it'll all work out " she assured him as she stood up with him and they both walked back to the lodge with Jerry stood on the door step watching with a heavy heart.

Andy ran and ran and ran as fast as she could with William on her hip.

"mummy what's wrong?" he asked her concern in his voice for his mum

she stopped and looked at him , really looked at him since Sam had told her everything, he was the spit of Sam that was for sure, why hadn't she seen it before. Maybe because she was truly happy with the way things had been, she was right he didn't need a dad he had Jerry and Ollie and... Sam. He'd been there every time she could remember, every time she needed someone it was always him, he didn't need to be but he was and William loved him and she...loved him.

" were playing hide and seek she laughed at him and ruffled his hair wiping away her tears, she couldn't break down in front of him now, she needed to be strong for him.

"where are we gonna hide " he asked her

"ummm" she thought she couldn't just take off and leave all her stuff was at the lodge , it wouldn't be wise to have a young child out without any supplies she wasn't that stupid. Then the thought occurred "can you be quiet" she asked William

"yes mummy, so that they don't find us" he asked

"yes caz if they don't find us we will win " she smiled at him

"yeah i can be quiet as a mouse " he smiled his dimples showing

"then come with me" she said as she took his hand looked around to get her bearings and headed for the place she knew would be safe for them headed back toward the Lodge but on the outskirts of it weary not to run into any of them, she needed time alone to collect her thought and just to be with William. they got to the place she had in mind and waited till she was sure it was safe enough that they wouldn't see her then she hoisted William up into the tree house on edge of the property. once he was up she climbed up and was glad to find blankets and bottles of water in there with packets of food. it was like a little house. she was sure they wouldn't find her in here and she could clearly see everything that went on without being seen. She tucked Will under a blanket and told him to go to sleep. Once he'd dosed off she sat watching the 3 friends in the conservatory, Sam sat with his head in his hands and Jerry was pacing around, Tracy was calling her phone, she'd put it on silent so they wouldn't know where she was, she watched as time after time Tracy redialed her number till he shook her head and cuddled into Jerry shaking her head. Jerry running his hands up and down her back, Andy felt guilty but she was hurt and Angry, how could they do that to her , how could they not tell her, how could they all know and let her walk around like an idiot, that's how she felt like a complete and utter ...aaaggghhhh she thought. She looked at Williams sleeping form and smiled, he was her baby...and Sam's. WOW that had knocked her for 6. She had had dreams of her Sam and Will playing happy families and now it was reality she didn't know what to do.

Was she scared he'd love Sam more than her, she'd always been the main one in his life, never having to share his love with anyone else, but then she loved Sam. She was torn, part of her was happy that he was Sam's , she knew he'd never let anything hurt him or her and he would be an amazing dad, he was already good with William. She wanted him in her life , she wanted him in there lives she just couldn't get past this hurt and betrayal she felt and from her dad as well, she needed time to just be and asses her feelings. She fell a sleep not long after cuddling up to William who was sleeping soundly.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N OK so here is part 2 ...**

Andy awoke to rain pounding down on the roof and loud shouting coming from the house. Will was still asleep and so she peeked her head up enough to see what was going on. There was Sam stood in the middle of the garden with Blankets in his arms and a rucksack on his back, Jerry and Tracy were stood just slightly in the door way on the veranda so as not to get soaked.

"I have to find her" shouted Sam " I love her, I love Will" he shook his arms " I love them both and I can't live without them I have to go find her"

Tracy then Jerry shouted something but she couldn't quite make out what it was through the sound of the rain.

"he's my son, she's the one for me, was even before I knew about Will, I can't live without them" and with that he turned around and walked out of the garden and down the way she had run last night. She slumped back down against the side. Everything Sam had just said she could tell he meant it. She knew the first day they arrived there that he was battling telling her something, she knew he found it hard to express his feelings but she still wasn't ready to talk to them.  
She had no idea what they were going to do today, all she knew was that they couldn't stay in the tree house all day so when William woke up she folded up the blankets and they ate what was there and then when the coast was clear they headed down and crossed the garden boundary and into the woods the opposite way to where Sam had gone.

unbeknownst to Andy Leo was watching out of his bedroom window and saw them, he ran down to his mum and told her. when they were sure Andy and Will had long gone they went out to the tree house and found empty wrappers and the blankets that had been roughly folded. A great relief swept over Tracy and she told Leo not to say anything. She needed to show Andy that she could still be trusted so she ran back into the house and made a box of food up and drinks and took it back up to the tree house she also took pillows and extra blankets and made sure that there were coloring books for Will, she knew her friend and knew that she had to wait till she was ready and so that's what she would do. She called Sam and told him to come back, that he wouldn't find her if she didn't want to be found, he argued but reluctantly agreed when Tracy told him he couldn't do anything if he was poorly. Jerry called Boyko and informed him they needed a few more days due to bad weather and illness and Boyko agreed informing them that they'd have to make up there hours, 4 officers short wasn't very good.

Andy walked with William down to the stream that her and Sam sat at the night there lips met and she remembered how it felt, she belonged with him. she sat down and decided she needed to talk with William, maybe he was too young she battled with herself but she'd always been open and honest and found that she had to tell him.

"hey baby you ok?" she started

"yeah mummy" came the reply "are you?"

"I have a problem " she added not sure how to tell him "so do I " he added which raised her eyes

"do you like Sam?" she asked him

"no" came the reply " I love him mummy"

she smiled and asked him "so whats your problem, baby" He sighed and looked at her, " all the kids at nursery have dads, and Leo has a dad... why don't I have one?" he asked

she looked down at him with tears in her eyes "oh baby you do" she said, "it's just complicated...how long have you been feeling like this?" she asked him. suddenly guilty of everything she'd said about them being OK and him not needing a dad.

"I like Sam taking me to nursery" he piped up " can he be my dad?" Andy gasped at that and pulled him into a hug. "we'll have to ask him wont we" she said as she rubbed his back. Time went along as they sat there Andy teaching William all about the countryside, all the fun things there was to do and about building dens and fishing which she'd do with him in the better weather. They started to get hungry and so they carefully headed back to the lodge tree house. they hid in the trees until they couldn't see anyone and then they both climbed up the ladders Andy holding William as he went up first.

Tracy was watching from the utility room window and smiled as she saw them scarper up the ladders. she was glad that she was safe and now would be fed and warm until she was ready to see them.

When Andy got into the tree house she immediately saw the box of food and extra blankets and pillows, knew that Tracy knew where they were and she hadn't said anything. she felt like a little child running away having a temper tantrum but it wasn't that she just really and truly needed her head clearing. Andy and William ate the food that Tracy had left and then William sat coloring his books until it was time for bed. She wrapped him in the blankets Tracy had bought up and he was snug and warm in no time. When he was a sleep she listened to her phone messages that had accumulated on her answer machine. Most of them were from Sam begging her to come back telling her that he hadn't gone behind her back that he in fact had only found out the week before and that they're friends did it to protect her. He told her he loved her and needed her to come back, he loved her with all his heart and had done since before he found out he was Williams Dad and how finding that out had made his heart swell even more and now he was a proud dad. it ended with a sigh and him saying he couldn't do this anymore he didn't know what else to do, he'd poured out his heart and it was now up to her. It left her crying at the pure emotion in his voice. So she decided then that she would hear him out tomorrow she turned her phone off and went to sleep.

She woke up to sun and birds singing the next morning, she'd had a good sleep once she knew what she was gonna do today. She got one of Williams crayons and scribbled on a piece of paper from his book a message that read;

**The night our lips met I knew I had found you  
**

surely he'd know by that where to find her. She waited for William to wake up and once again waited till no one was around before heading down the ladders and back to the stream where it all made sense. Once Tracy had seen them leave she once again ventured up the ladders and collected the box that had once contained food, she also found the note on top and smiled when she read it. She went back into the house woke Sam up who'd been sleeping on the settee and gave him the note. His eyes went wide and then he looked at Tracy and smiled. He knew where he'd find her. Tracy waited for Sam to get ready then gave him some sandwiches and water bottles and off he went. When he'd gone she set about cooking and cleaning a little hope in her heart that things were now on the way to being resolved. Jerry came in with Leo and said they were heading o the store to pick up some groceries, he asked her if she wanted him to get anything and she yes said wrote something down on a paper and smiled. When the house was empty she carried on with the cooking and cleaning making food for Andy and Will and hoping that tonight they would be back.

Sam walked slowly to the stream where he had assumed she'd be, he kept thinking in his mind what he'd say what could he do if she said she never wanted to see him again. As he got nearer he could hear giggles and laughing coming from Andy and Will. it lifted his heart and spirits a little as he got close enough to see them, rolling around on the grass and talking about going fishing. Andy telling Will they needed a stick and some string or something like that. They looked around and couldn't find anything , then Sam remembered he had twine in his rucksack from the treasure hunt. He took it out and unraveled it chucking it as far forward as he could then crouching down until Will found the end and followed it till he found Sam.

"SAM" he screamed " you found us" as he ran and swung his little arms round his neck. Sam stood up with him in his arms and walked out to where Andy was sitting a smile on her face.

"hi" she said looking him straight in the eyes. She knew from that moment on that she didn't wanna be without him anymore. Everything was just right and they would work through it.

"hey" he said back noticing the love once again shining in her eyes

"I'm sorry" she said to him as he sat down next to her, William on his lap.

"I'm sorry too" he said as he cuddled Will and put an arm around her as she leaned into him.

They sat and chatted and laughed and played Andy teasing him about how he's not built for the outdoors. He laughed and replied " no but I'm made for other things" and with a wiggle of his eyebrows had her blushing once again. They ate the Sandwiches Tracy had packed for them and drank the water then played some more. Before long William had dozed off in Sam's arms and they chose this time to get serious.

"Come back with me Andy" he said looking from Will to her

"I'm sorry Sam I cant I'm not ready yet, she said puling up the grass with her fingers

" I want you both" he told her "I'm not leaving, I want you both in my life everyday"

" I know" she said

Andy sat with her head on Sam's shoulder and reveled in the electricity that ran through them every time they touched, it was truly magical. he looked down at her big brown eyes that were full of love and she looked into his. She found herself being drawn by that magnetic field that seemed to draw them to each other every time they were near and before she knew it their lips were on each others, finding that one place they knew they never wanted to leave. If it wasn't for Will in Sam's lap the kiss would have gonna a lot further but they pulled apart when they realized they were restricted.

As it got late Sam picked up William who was still sleeping and carried him back towards the house . When Andy stopped at the tree house he looked at her and smiled "seriously?" he asked

"yep" she smiled at him and he laughed a hearty laugh, she was so near yet so far he thought, " ummm you can take Will in with you if you want " she said to him ...I'm not ready to face Tracy and Jerry yet" she said in explanation

"are you sure " he asked her

"yeah he is your son" she smiled at him, saying it out loud for the first time felt weird but right " go she said as she kissed him and she watched as she carried Will in with a proud look on his face. Once he'd reached the door he turned around and smiled at her and watched as she climbed the ladders into the tree house.

When she got to the top the surprise she got was unexpected. Tracy had laid out a rug with fake candles and a bowl of strawberries, with a bottle of wine which they drank at there very first girls night, just the two of them, next to the wine and strawberries was an iPod with a note attached to it;

**Andy,**

**I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me, I never went behind your back to hurt you, I could never intentionally hurt you, I love you , your my best friend. I understand how you must feel and I can only hope you know how much I am sorry that I betrayed your trust in me. I miss you**

**Tracy xx**

Andy had a tear at the note, she loved Tracy too and was still dealing with the hurt, she knew that they hadn't done it on purpose and it was right that they had kept it quiet , if it had come back he wasn't Sam's she would've been devastated. She hadn't wanted to know who his dad was caz she was scared of him being well... she really didn't know why exactly just a number of reasons. She laid down on the rug pulled the blankets over her, poured herself a glass of wine and ate the strawberries while listening to the iPod. happy tears streamed down her face as song after song came on reminding her of all the laughter and fun and heart to hearts they'd shared. She couldn't be without her best friend anymore so she pulled out her phone , turned it on and sent a txt to Tracy. 10 mins later she heard Tracy bounding along the grass and hesitantly step up the ladder. She was greeted by a hand appearing over the top with a glass in it requesting to be filled. Andy Laughed and poured the wine into it then when it was full Tracy's hand retreated, a slurp was heard then Tracy herself appeared with a grin on her face.

"liquid courage" she squeaked out and Andy let out a laugh before enveloping her friend in a hug. Both girls drank laughed and listened to the music, one ear piece each as they sang along and ate the strawberries. Once the wine and strawberries were gone Tracy got under the blankets with Andy and they both fell a sleep.

When the morning came both girls woke up and smiled at each other with a " good morning". They got up folded the blankets and took everything into the house with them, today they would be heading back to town. They went into the house and Andy went straight for the shower, she needed it. Tracy headed for her room to pack all there things then she too jumped in the shower and got herself dressed, she then got Leos clothes ready for the day and made sure that she hadn't left anything behind. Andy finished showering and was greeted with a kiss as she stepped out the shower room by Sam. This was something she could get used to.

Andy got dressed and packed hers and Wills things leaving out only the bath stuff and clothes for the journey home. She double checked she'd got everything once she'd bathed Will and got him dressed. He ran down stairs to Leo and Jerry who were just getting breakfast ready while Tracy cleaned up and placed the bags by the front door ready to go. Andy carried her bags downstairs and Sam followed shortly after with his. He kissed Andy again at the breakfast table and then kissed Williams head good morning which earned a big smile from him. They all sat and ate breakfast together Andy giving Jerry a nod and a smile. he visibly relaxed and she smiled shaking her head, things were back to normal with the added knowledge that her Family was in a sense complete. The guys loaded up the vehicles with Sam swapping Wills car seat to his Truck, he was taking his family home. The girls cleaned up after breakfast and tided up making sure everything was locked up and with one last glance around they shut the door leaving Jerry to lock it. Sam strapped Will into his truck and Andy climbed in the front. Tracy strapped in Leo and then climbed into the car with Jerry. Both vehicles pulled onto the little country lane and off towards home.

They pulled up to Andy's a few hours later and Sam unloaded the truck while Andy went and opened the door and windows to air the place, and then went back out to get Will. She thanked Sam with a kiss on the lips and he told them he'd see them very soon,He kissed William good bye explaining that he needed to do something... much to Andy's dismay, she understood they couldn't rush things so she said good bye and off he went.

They both camped in front of the TV, it was something they'd been without the whole time and although they didn't miss it; it was a welcome entertainment. She did lunch and they went back to being cabbages in front of the TV with a film. When the film had finished she unpacked the bags and put them in the washing machine, she wiped down the sides and hoovered up even if she didn't need to , then she took a look at her fridge and realized she needed to go shopping. So she got Wills coat on, put him in the car, locked up, and drove to the supermarket. she got all the things she needed for the week and went home , unloaded the car and started on dinner. Will was now playing with his toys. Dinner was done not long after and they sat eating it discussing the fun they had on their long weekend. She had to start Work tomorrow so she put Will to bed after some one on one time and then she got her uniform ready, locked up and went to bed.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N ok guys so for those of you that read 16 you would have gotten this, somehow this got posted in the wrong order but all is fixed, i will post the next chapt tomorrow. Thanks again for all your reviews, it really is so amazing that you take time out to read and comment thanks again hope you enjoy...**

The day started off like Any other, Andy awoke to her alarm, the smell of coffee wafting through the house, she knew it was a brilliant idea to get that automated coffee machine with built-in timer. She headed to the shower before getting dressed and waking up Will for nursery. She'd dress him and they'd both head downstairs for breakfast, Andy would grab a coffee while she was cooking and she'd put on the radio , her and Will would dance round the kitchen until breakfast was ready and then she'd turn down the music while they ate. She would have her bag packed the night before so she never forgot anything and then she'd load up the dish washer with the rinsed plates, turn off the radio and head out the door with William in tow and her bag slung over her shoulder. She'd strap Will into the car and drop him off at nursery before heading off to work.

She made it into work with plenty of time and met Tracy in the locker room. they had been back a few weeks now and everything was going great. Gail and Noelle were in the locker rooms and once they were dressed into uniform they all headed out to the equipment room together. They were all lucky to have such good friends and as the weeks had gone by they'd all gotten closer still. Andy and Tracy walked into parade and sat on the back table while Noelle sat at the back on the side and Gail sat in the middle of the room next to Nick. Chris and Dov made their way in with Hi fives and sat down next to Nick and Gail, laughing about something with Nick while Gail sat rolling her eyes at them with a smile.

Andy found herself partnered with Ollie today. Since being back Andy had managed to have words with all those involved in the Sam and Will thing and apologies were said, everything was back to normal, no else knew yet as they wanted to tell Will before everyone else. Boyko gave out the assignments and told them pairings were on the board then finished with "serve, protect and go get em" Andy and Tracy made their way to the coffee machine and got there partners the coffees the way they liked them then headed to the sally port to the cruisers that were awaiting said partners. Andy handed Ollie his coffee and got in to the passenger side sliding the coffee into the holder on the dashboard. She strapped her self in and took Ollie's coffee while he strapped himself in and started the cruiser. They headed out onto the streets just driving around. They had a pretty quiet morning only heading to the barn to meet up with Sam and the others for lunch. they met up and headed out to a pizzeria that did specials that were delicious, they grabbed a big sit round table and Ollie, Sam and Jerry grabbed the orders while Tracy, Andy, Noelle and Frank got the drinks. Diaz, Collins, Peck and Epstein joined them when they'd finished the calls they were on. They all sat and ate together laughing and sharing the calls they'd had so far. Sam and Andy were taking it easy, they weren't rushing things as they'd decided none of them were gong anywhere, and so these lunches were apart of that with their friends.

When they'd finished they all bid good byes and went they're separate ways apart from the ones who needed to be taken back to the barn to collect their cruisers. Andy had a weird feeling when they got back to the barn and she couldn't pin point it but it was definitely something. They went about their duty on the afternoon shift and again all was quiet apart from a few traffic stops and tickets given. Soon it was time for shift change and so they headed back to the barn and Andy got changed in to her street clothes, got into her car and headed to the nursery to pick up Will and then home.

The same happened for the rest of the week, this niggly feeling that she felt as if someone was watching her, she didn't know where it was coming from so she carried on about her daily routine getting up taking William to nursery then heading to work, working shift, having lunch with Sam and her colleges her family and then after her shift heading to pick William up and going home, with Sam popping round most days after work.

One day she woke up, got into the shower, washed and gone back into her room to get changed. She opened her drawers and noticed that her favorite pair of black lace underwear was missing, she checked her bra draw and noted that the bra was missing too. She immediately got a shiver run up her spine and she threw on some joggers and ran into Williams room. She shut the door put a chair up against the door and dialed the only person she felt safe with.

"Hey babe" he answered as he was just finishing getting ready for work. He'd been sat looking at the diamond ring he'd bought for when he'd ask Andy to Marry him.

"SAM " she breathed out

"he knew straight away something was up "whats wrong?" he asked worry evident in his voice, shoving the ring box back into the bottom of the drawer his socks were in.

"someones been in my house Sam " she said, worry seeping through her strong bravado " some underwear is missing from my drawer"

With that Sam, ran down the stairs shoved his feet into his shoes, locked up and jumped into his truck flooring it " on my way" he said "don't hang up"

He made it to her house in no more than 10 mins, he parked up checking the surroundings and pulling out his personal weapon he checked the perimeter, no one messed with his family. He spoke into the phone "where are you sweetie" he asked "In Wills room with him" came her reply

"OK I'm outside, I'm coming in" he told her and let himself in with the spare key she had given him. He searched every room and eventually made it upstairs where he knocked quietly on Wills door "its me Andy" he said. There was a shuffle of furniture from behind the door before it opened and she hugged him tight

"I'm sorry I didn't know what to do" she said

"its OK you did the right thing in calling me" he said as he held her tight, he could see over her shoulder that Will was still a sleep

"OK why don't you show me your underwear drawer" he said with a slight smirk but trying to keep it serious. She slapped his arm and let him into her bedroom where she told him what was supposed to there and what was now missing. He got her to write it down and they'd inform Boyko at the station. He stayed with her and made them both breakfast while she got William up and dressed him for nursery. He rinsed the plates and loaded the dish washer once they'd finished and he put Wills coat on while she checked the doors and windows were locked before heading out to the car for nursery, she drove her car while Sam followed. he wasn't letting her out of his sight until he knew for sure she was safe. they drove to nursery and dropped Will off, Andy informed Jesse that no one but her or Sam was allowed to pick him up until further notice and Jesse understood. then she left for work, her and Sam both pulling up together.

She went straight to the locker room after leaving Sam heading for the men's with a kiss and they both met up outside Boyko's office once they were changed. Andy told Boyko what had happened and so he put her house on the drive by list which meant a police car would drive by every so often looking for suspicious activity. They both felt better and went to parade happier. Andy was paired again with Ollie and yet again they had a quiet shift, they were running speed traps and it must've been because Andy had parked in such a way that they could be seen for miles that everyone was going slowly. Lunch time rolled around and they made their daily run to the barn to pick up their colleges. as they pulled up she felt someone watching her again, Sam noticed her uneasiness and she told him how she felt, he looked around but couldn't see anyone so he put his arm around her and they climbed into the back of the cruiser together. she felt better with him there although the feeling didn't subside totally.

Once at lunch she relaxed a bit more and settled into the banter that accompanied the group at lunch. They all headed back to the barn. Andy and Ollie went out once again on the afternoon shift. They had a couple of domestics and a an attempted B&E, but nothing had been taken , the burglar had been disturbed before he actually got in. When shift was nearing the end they headed back for paper work and then headed to the locker rooms. Andy met Tracy in there and Tracy could tell she was rattled

"hey" she said "you OK?"

"yeah" said Andy " just a little tired" she smiled at Tracy and continued to get dressed. Tracy understood that Andy would talk when she was ready. They both walked out together once they finished changing and Sam was outside the locker rooms waiting for her

"hey " he said as he pushed off the wall and walked in unison with the two girls. They met Jerry outside who was waiting for Tracy, "see you tomorrow " said Tracy as she hugged her best friend and Andy got into her car with Sam getting into his and following her to the nursery and then home. He pulled up behind her and the three of them walked into the house, Sam checking all the upstairs rooms before he felt he was checking the downstairs he noticed in the living room was a vase of fresh flowers that he knew wasn't there this morning.

"stay close" he said as he continued to check the other rooms and the back door and windows, finding them all locked. She walked over to the vase of flowers and lifted them walking outside the front and throwing them into the bin. She instantly felt eyes on her and she shut the door and locked it feeling slightly panicked. Sam got dinner on keeping an eye out of the window onto the back garden. When dinner was done he dished it up and called Andy down who had bathed Will. They all sat and ate together Will chatting away about his day. When they'd finished Andy loaded the dishwasher and put it on retreating back to the living room where Sam was sat with his arm around Will watching TV. He'd taken off his shoes and left them by the front door in case he needed to get out in a hurry.

It was soon time for Wills bed time and Sam and Andy both took him up and tucked him in. Andy then headed for the shower and Sam could hear her moans of release as the hot water undid her knots. He sat on the end of her bed with his legs crossed trying not to let his excitement get the better of him, he was here to keep her safe nothing else. she came out of the shower a little later with just a towel around her body and one in her hair. Her legs went from what seemed to be her armpits to the floor, they were long and slender and very toned. Sam gulped as she rubbed her self down in front of the mirror in her room, her back was to him but he could see in the mirror and she knew it.

He got up to leave, saying that he'd sleep on the couch as he wasn't leaving them when she grabbed his hand with the one that was holding up the towel around her body and as she did so it fell to the floor. she didn't know where this new found confidence had come from but she liked what she saw in his eyes as he raked in her body from head to toe. He pulled her to him and there lips mashed against each others. The kiss became hotter and hotter and more urgent as she pulled off his shirt and then made her way to his trousers. His arms were all over her body , he kissed her up and down her neck while his hands caressed her breasts.

She slid her hands into his boxers and he moaned at the feel of her hands on his length. she then slid his boxers and trousers down his legs and he toed them off flicking them over to where his top was. They were now both naked and reveling in each others warmth, hands were going everywhere. He lifted her up and laid her on the bed. they're Hands continued to roam all over each others bodies, his tongue flicking over her left nipple while his right hand pinched the right nipple. he then sent his left hand down to her folds and started to massage her delicate area. the moan that she let out turned him on even more and he slid one finger into her, then two and worked her slow and gentle, gradually building up speed, as he did her back arched more and he knew she was close, she moaned out his name and he couldn't wait any longer. He climbed on to her parting her legs wider with his and in one swift movement slid his length inside her.

"Saaammmmm" she moaned out again as he slowly started to pick up rhythm, her hands were in his hair and she was giving it her all matching his thrusts with her pelvic movements.

Before long she was starting to clench around him, calling out his name in sheer ecstasy, with a few more thrusts he came inside her as her walls tightened around him. He could feel her juices flowing as he throbbed, his length still inside her. He rolled over pulling her with him feeling her shake at the pleasure of the orgasm she was just coming down from.

"omgosh " she said "is it always like that with you" she laughed, she had never enjoyed sex like that before but maybe its because it wasn't just sex it was making love she thought to herself.

"guess we'll have to see won't we" he smirked at her before kissing her on the lips passionately. She curled up into him and he pulled the covers over them and they both fell asleep.

Little did they know there was a pair of eyes that had seen Sam stay the night and that fact infuriated the person they belonged to.

The next day they both awoke to Andy's alarm. Andy stretched and opened her eyes to look at Sam finding him laying on his side watching her while he was stroking her hair that was splayed out on the pillow.

"morning" he smiled at her

"morning" she replied as she leaned up to kiss him.

"if we start this I wont stop" he told her in between kisses

"what if I don't wanna stop" she teased him

"Andy" he warned with a play full tone in his voice" we have to get up for work"

"ugghh spoil sport" she laughed as she threw back the covers revealing her naked body. She got up, grabbed a towel, slung it over her shoulder and with a mischievous smile on her lips she swayed her hips over to the door frame before turning around and winking, then she disappeared into the shower.

"aagghhhh" Sam let out as he slumped back down onto the bed, she was pure torture and he loved it lay there for a little while with his hand on his face and a huge smile before sitting up as he heard little foot falls and smiled when he saw Will at the door to Andy's room.

"does this mean that your my dad now " he asked Sam eyes wide but questioning

"he will always be your dad" Andy said from behind him as she came out the shower room wrapped in a towel and drying her hair.

Will's dimples came out with the size of his grin and he ran over to Sam and jumped on the bed "does that mean I can call you daddy now, Sam" he asked confused looking to Andy then Sam.

"whatever you like" said Sam as he wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tight.

"come on Will let's get you dressed" she said as she finished putting her clothes on. She threw a clean towel at Sam and said "showers free" with a smirk and a glint in her eye. Andy and Will went downstairs so Sam could get out of bed and get in the shower. She turned on the radio and her and Will danced around the kitchen while making breakfast as usual. Sam came down once Andy had dished up fully dressed. he sat down at the island next to Will who had a permanent grin as he looked back at Sam and it swelled Sam's heart that he had put it there.

They ate and got ready to go out, Sam had to go home first to get a change of clothes and he'd meet her at the barn after she'd dropped Will off, all thoughts or feelings about the intruder forgotten. So she locked up as Sam put Will in her car and kissed him goodbye, then he got into his own truck and drove home. Andy got into her car and took Will to nursery, then went to work.

As usual Andy met the girls in the locker room and they made their way to the equipment room, loading their guns and getting their handcuffs, before going to parade, taking there seats and waiting for Boyko to come and give them there assignments. She saw Sam as he walked in and he smiled at her causing her to blush in public. Tracy nudged her arm and smiled big whispering " juicy gossip eh?" winking.

Andy smiled and shook her head as Boyko walked in. He gave out the assignments which consisted of Tracy and Sam helping with the D's amongst other things, the rest of them were to check the board for pairings. Andy found she had been paired with Collins.

"Nick" she called and gestured with her head. He followed after giving Gail a kiss and meeting Andy at the coffee machine. They got the cruiser keys then headed out to the sally port, coffees in hand.

Nick got into the driver's seat and Andy the passenger side. After strapping in he pulled out into traffic and proceeded to drive through the Toronto streets. Chatter between the two was easy and flowed naturally, Nick was a funny guy and made the day go faster. Just before lunch a call came over the radio asking for assistance at a fire at a warehouse just round the corner from where Andy and Nick happen to be.

"1514" mark us attending" Andy spoke into the radio and Nick turned the sirens on and put his foot down. As they pulled up to the blaze there were 2 fire engines there with hoses going. The squad chief walked up to the two officers and asked them if they could help keep passers-by away as some of them were coming to look and getting in the way. Also there were a group of kids that were hanging around and from what they could tell it very well could've been arson.

Andy and nick went and got the tape out and started to cordon of a perimeter. As they approached the young boys Andy stood talking to them while nick carried on with the tape. The boys swore they hadn't done anything but did see someone fiddling around in there, a man who they described as being in his late 20's possibly and he had a red top on she asked them where they had seen him and when they all pointed in the same direction she radioed to Nick that she was going to check out something and he acknowledge telling her he was on his way back round. She took they're names and addresses and thanked them for there info making sure to tell them to stay the other side of the tape for their own safety.

She started to walk with Nick over to where the boys had pointed to with Nick in tow and when she saw a red top she pulled out her gun, Nick did the same and as they got nearer they found a fireman all suited up looking for something; seeing the fireman she relaxed and put her gun into the holster as did Nick

"whats wrong ?" Andy asked

"I think there's someone in there he said and pointed to the next room.

"I'll go check it out" said nick and walked off with his gun drawn. As soon as he was gone Brandon approached Andy and held out a cloth "here breath through this he said, it'll help with the fumes" as she reached for it he shoved it into her face and held it there till her world went black. He looked around, picked her up over his shoulder and walked out with her telling the other firefighters that she'd passed out and he was taking her out-of-the-way for medical assistance. He walked of the premises and straight over to a parked car where he placed her in the back seat, he got into the front and drove off.

"There's no one in there...Andy! Andy?" Nick called as he came back from the room finding no one around, he tried her on his radio and still nothing. "what the .." he said as not even the fireman could be found. He walked back out to the others and asked if they'd seen her,

"yeah Brandon said she'd passed out from the fumes so was going to sit her over there" the chief pointed then went back to dealing with the fire...


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N OK so as some of you had already read this chapter when it was posted wrongly i have decided to upload the next one today as well instead of tomorrow as I'm busy, i will upload the next chapter after this in a day or two so please bear with me, I'm trying to keep a steady flow of updating chapts . so again thanks for the reviews much love to you all!**

**I do not own Rookie Blue , sadly :)**

Nick looked around and couldn't find Andy anywhere, he tried her on the radio again and again and got no tried to ring her mobile and it just rang and rang, this was so not like her. He started to have a queazy feeling in his stomach now. He called all the hospitals in the area to see if Brandon had taken her there but no luck. So he walked back over to the cruiser and radioed back to dispatch " this is 1514, ummm I'm reporting an officer missing" it didn't sound right but there was no other way to say it. " 1514" came the reply " did you say officer missing?" "10-04" replied Nick " sending officers to your location now" came the dispatchers voice.

He put the radio back on its hook and walked over to the chief

"can you give me the name of the fireman that you said carried out Officer McNally" he asked with his pen and pad out waiting

"yeah Brandon Harrison, only been with our firehouse a couple of weeks pleasant guy, lives at 17 Duncan street" he replied " why whats up"

"well him nor Officer McNally can be found" said Nick as he wrote down the info just given to him.

"have you checked the hospitals" he asked in between issuing orders the men"

"yes i have" said Nick getting quite worried now. Just then another cruiser pulled up and out got Ollie and Jerry, clear worry written on their faces.

"Collins, what happened" asked Ollie

"me and Andy were called here to help set up a perimeter and ask questions as the chief thinks it was arson, so me and Andy asked around and some kids said they saw a man in a red top snooping around over there " he pointed behind him " so we went to check it out, we saw a man so approached weapons drawn, but it turned out it was just another fireman. He said he thought he saw someone in the next room so I went to check it out while she waited with him and when I came back they were gone. I've looked everywhere and the chief said that" he looked at his notes "Brandon had carried her out saying she'd passed out from fumes, that's the last anyone's seen and now they're both missing"

"wait a minute" Jerry said "did you say Brandon?"

"yes sir " said Nick "why?"

Jerry put his hand on his head and Ollie looked at him waiting for an explanation.

"when we went away there was a fireman that was extremely flirtatious with Andy while we were waiting for a tree to be moved that was blocking the road, Sammy almost killed him, he had to walk off, but he gave Andy his number, what I don't get is what he's doing here"

"the chief said he transferred here a couple weeks back" said Nick He showed Jerry the notes and watched as he copied them down.

"she's been having weird feelings that someones been watching her and things go missing from her house" said Ollie, "Sam told me to keep an eye on her last week"

"Crap " said Jerry "Collins you stay here, get all the info you can on Brandon, Ollie we gotta go" he said as he jumped back into the cruiser and sped off towards the barn

"Sammy's gonna freak" Jerry said as he floored it lights flashing. Ollie pulled out his phone...

Back at the barn Boyko's phone rang

"SGT Boyko" he answered " what? yes yes yes OK " he replied before putting the phone down and walking out on to the balcony and calling all officers back into parade. Everyone looked at each other and went and grabbed a seat. Sam and Tracy stood at the back and the moment Boyko walked in Sam's stomach dropped, he had a bad feeling about this.

"Officers, I've just had word that one of our own is missing"

Tracy and Sam looked at each other dreading what would come next.

"Officer McNally was last seen being carried off the scene of a fire, and hasn't been seen since"

Sam clenched the side behind him to stop him from dropping to the floor.

Just as Boyko had announced it Jerry and Ollie ran into parade and Jerry pulled Sam out while Ollie went to the front to give more details.

"Sam its Brandon" he said puffing from running

"What?!" said Sam unsure that he was hearing right

"Brandon transferred a few weeks ago...and it was him who carried Andy out , now no one can find them"

Sam's fist clenched and he had to lean on the wall to keep himself upright. He never saw that coming. Once Ollie had filled everyone in they all got to work. Some officers were sent to his address and a BOLO was placed on his car. A tracer was put on Andy's phone and they were in the process of getting Brandon's for the same reason.

Sam was going out of his mind, he had no idea what to do but he needed to clear his head to be able to think properly. He walked into an empty interrogation room, shut the door and banged on the table till he couldn't bang it no more. His fists were red and sore but he felt better, sort of. He straightened his uniform and walked out of the room with his emotions in check ready to find the love of his life.

Sam called Jesse and informed her under no circumstances was ANYONE other than himself to be allowed to take Will, even Andy . He remembered how friendly Brandon was with with Will and if he had Andy then he might go for Will to, there was no way he was manipulating Andy into getting his son as well. He explained as little as he could but getting the point across and she completely understood, she wished him luck and they ended the call.

Andy awoke to find herself handcuffed to a pole, the pole stretched from floor to ceiling and when she took in her surroundings she realized she was in an old shut down strip club. she only had on her vest and pants and was shivering slightly from the draft that came from the crack in the boarded up windows. She looked around and saw Brandon sat at a table a few meters from her with a bottle on the table and a drink in his hand. He had a smirk on his face and was swinging around her gun by the trigger hook.

"hello there Andy" he smiled devilishly " I must say I was right, you do have the figure for this " he gestured to the pole she was handcuffed to.

"what the" she asked him

"well if you'd have called me, given me a chance" he said " I wouldn't have to do this, we could've been good together, me you and... Will was it " he laughed remembering the little boy

Andy felt her body stiffen at the mention of her son.

"instead you had to go and get it on with that ...puffed up old man" he spat disgusted at the thoughts of her in bed with Sam. "I thought we hit it off" he said a little hurt in his voice. He lifted off his top " bet he hasn't got a body like this" he said as he bared his hairless, toned 6 pack at her

Andy just sat there , figuring a way of escape.

"ANSWER ME" he shouted at her pointing the gun in her face

"nnnnno" she managed to squeak out

" now get up and dance for me" he said shaking the gun around in her direction. She tried to get up but her legs were numb from the way she'd been left to sit on them.

"awww here let me help" he said as he put the gun and drink down and walked over to her. He pressed his body against her and rubbed his hands up and down her legs."mmmmm" he purred, Andy could feel what it was doing to him and it made her feel sick. She managed to find the strength to stand, anything to stop him from touching and rubbing up her like that.

"now dance " he said seductively " I wanna see you move"

She started to then stopped

"don't you want to record this, she said knowing that if she could get her phone she could set off the distress beacon built into it.

"yeah good idea he said" picking up his phone and videoing her ...damn she thought. She started to dance after he picked up the gun and pointed it back at her. after an hour and half of dancing she needed some thing to eat and drink, so he fed her some snacks and a bottle of water and told her to get back to dancing. He continued to video it until his battery beeped and he cussed it. She took the cue and thought if he wants a show she'll put him one on.

"shame you ain't got no music" she calmly said

"oh and whys that " he perked up

" you want to see what this body can do right" she said "well if I had a beat I could show you" she smirked back.

"now your playing along" he said " its makes better game when you play along"

"don't go anywhere" he said laughing , as if she could " ill be right back"

What he didn't know was one of the lessons Sam had taught her was how to get out of handcuffs and she was almost out. Once she got them off she ran to her clothes and hit speed dial 1, she turned down the speaker and hid it under her trousers. She then ran back to the pole and put the cuffs back on knowing he could kill her if she tried to escape, he came down with a remote in his hand minutes after she re-cuffed herself. He sat down and pressed a button on the remote and smooth silky music started to blare through the sound system.

"OK show me what you got " he said as he leaned back and put his feet up on the table. Andy started to dance more sensual and she could tell he was getting off on it from the noises he was making and the chanting and prayed to God that the person on the other end of the phone had picked up and were now on the way to get her.

Sam's phone started to ring as they were going through all Brandon's info

"Andy" he called out but no reply came, all he could hear was loud music and a guy on the other end making noises and chanting things like "oh yeah baby" and "that's good, just like that" After hearing that he quickly gave his phone to the nearest Officer and ran to the bathroom. He heaved everything he'd eaten that day into the toilet bowl and punched the back of the cistern putting a crack in it, he winced at the state his hands were in but he couldn't help it, that guy had his...all over Andy and he couldn't shake the images that his mind had made to go with the noises.

Ollie burst into the locker room

"Sam Sam, we found her, suit up" and with that he flushed the toilet rinsed his mouth at the basin and ran out after Ollie. The station was a buzz of Officers checking their guns, getting handcuffs and putting their vests on. Jerry chucked him a vest as he came out of the locker room with Ollie and then he checked his gun like the other Officers only heading to the equipment room to get extra ammo. He paired up with Ollie and Jerry and once everyone had there partners they all headed back into the parade room. Tommy came into parade with the location and gave them the run down of the place. once he'd finished he ended with " bring my little girl home safe" and the Officers all nodded and went out to the cruisers.

On the way to the strip club Ollie called Nick and informed him of what was gong down and that he needed to inform the fire chief. Once the call had been ended Nick walked over to the chief who was now starting to pack up as the fire had been put out, pulled him aside and informed him of what had happened. He paused, what he was doing and went white, he sat sown in disbelief and once he'd collected his thoughts thanked Nick and walked off to his truck. He pulled out his phone and called Boyko to offer his apologies and sympathies. Nick got into the cruiser and drove over to the address Ollie had told him.

They pulled up with no lights and no sirens so as not to alert Brandon to their presence. All the officers got out and surrounded the place, then when everyone was in place the go ahead was given and all at once they bombarded it with shouts of "police freeze".

When Andy heard that a wave of relief washed over her until Brandon ran up to her, wrapped his naked torso around her and held the gun to her head while licking up her neck and sucking on her ear.

"aha didn't take them long did it" he chuckled to her "wonder if your lover boy is here to come get you" he said laughing at the thought. Brandon and Andy found they were surrounded by Officers and she was still in just her underwear, she wished the floor would open up and swallow her now. She looked around and couldn't see Sam but she could feel him. she saw that Ollie, Jerry, Tracy and all their group were there, eyes trained on Brandon.

"put the gun down" shouted Ollie

"well well well" he chuckled out " have you come for this lovely fair maiden" he said as he licked her neck again "she does taste rather good"

Sam's blood was boiling, instead of following the other Officers he had gone around the back and now found himself hidden behind the curtains, his gun just slightly sticking out.

" I said put the gun down" shouted Ollie again

"looks like your knight in shining Armour hasn't come for you" said Brandon " I told you you should've given me a chance, I would never have left you...oh well its a shame as he wont get to see me do this" he cocked the gun and a shot rang out.

Everyone froze as Brandon dropped to the floor and Andy stood shaking. She turned around to see Sam emerge from the curtains, agony in his eyes, he walked straight up to her and wrapped his arms around her. He just needed to be close to her. She pulled her hands out of the cuffs as he undid them, and she wrapped them around his neck tight. She collapsed into him, sobs wracking her body. Tracy walked up to them with a blanket and wrapped it around her. There was a sea of blue milling around, in and out the place. Sam picked her up and carried her outside, placing her into the back of an ambulance.

"I'm fine" she said as she looked up at him

"Andy" he breathed out rubbing her cheek with his thumb "please let them look"

"Sam I'm OK " she smiled wistfully

"Andy I heard him..." he had a hard time getting it out "when he was..."

she suddenly clicked onto what he thought. "oh no no no no, he didn't" she assured him as she lifted his head. When he looked at her he could tell she meant it and the breath he was holding came out. Once the medics had given the all clear she walked with Sam to one of the detectives and gave her statement while Sam had to give his gun in and give his statement to CSU. Once they were all finished and Brandon's body was carted off in the waiting ambulance. they were driven back to the barn where she showered, got changed and headed home. Sam told her he'd wait for her, he wasn't letting her out of his sight again but she refused telling him she was fine and to go get Will, she'd see him at home. So Sam left to pick up Will and reaffirmed to her he'd meet her at home. She wanted, no needed to be alone. She sat in her car on her driveway and sobbed till she couldn't sob anymore. Then she wiped her face and walked into be greeted by Will throwing his arms round her and the smell of home made cottage pie cooking.

she sat on the settee and cuddled into Sam, just needing his arms around her, she didn't want to move. When dinner was done she got up and sat at the table saying nothing and when Will asked what was wrong Sam told him she'd been feeling poorly so after dinner she was to go to bed. Will seemed happy with that and so when she'd finished she kissed Wills head and went up to her room. Sam cleaned up after Dinner and put Will to bed with a story and a kiss.

He walked into her room and found her curled up in a ball. when she heard him come in she patted the bed next to her and he sat down on it. she wrapped her arms around his waist and breathed in his scent. they sat like that for a while before he climbed into bed and pulled her with him still fully clothed. Both had been given a couple of days off and Sam fell a sleep in the knowledge that she was wrapped in his arms and nothing would take her away from him again.


End file.
